Love has its many bumps
by Elementalcrystals
Summary: When 3 girls arrive to Ouran High they are expected to find husbands in a month, but for one girl there will be many bumps along the way! Will they find love in the host club? HikaruXOC, KaoruXOC, HunnyXOC Sorry for the bad summary. Please read and review
1. Meet the Host Club

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I only own my OCs and the plot. 

Author's notes: In my story, Ouran High School is a four year school; the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi are freshmen, Tamaki and Kyouya are juniors and Mori and Hunny seniors. The Hitachiin twins have an older brother named Kenta Hitachiin who is a sophomore. I'll update every week as long as I get at least a few reviews so I know people are reading. If not then I'll be force to delete it and put on another site.

Legend:

"Talking"

"_When twins say something at the same time._"

_Thinking_

Love Has Its Many Bumps

Chapter 1

Meet the Host Club

At Ouran High School near the gate

Two limos pulled up to Ouran High School. One was green and the other blue.

The green one's driver opened the door to reveal an Italian girl with short, light brown hair and green eyes. Her dress was identical to the usual yellow, puffy girl's uniform of Ouran High but hers had been made of green material instead.

The blue one's driver opened his door and out stepped a set of British twins with long brown hair and royal blue eyes. One wore the girl's uniform, the other the boy's complete with blue blazer, black pants and black and purple tie. The twins walked to the other girl.

"Man, this is going to be stupid. Can't believe mother made us go here." The twin in the girl's uniform grumbled.

The twin in the boy's uniform turned to the other, "Deal with it, Kumiko. We're here and that's not change anytime soon. Or ever."

The girl sighed as she walked towards the school, "Tsukiko's right. Unfortunately."

_"Man this is stupid." _The twins followed her.

They entered the main gateway, eventually finding the office inside the huge school.

"Excuse me. We're the new students." The girl told the secretary at the desk.

The secretary shuffled papers around until she found the one she was looking for. "Midori Hara I presume?"

She nodded.

"And Kumiko and Tsukiko Takahashi."

They nodded too.

"Alright. Here are your schedules. Fourth floor is seniors, second floor is sophomores." She handed the schedules to them, "Welcome to Ouran High."

They left the offices, looking over their schedules.

"Talk to you later, Kumiko. Tsukiko."

"Bye, Midori!" Kumiko waved, following after Tsukiko who had already left.

Midori's POV

It looks like I'm headed up to room 2-A. I can't believe I have to go here of all places. Italy was a lot better than here.

I found the classroom easily and knocked on the door when I reached it.

A male teacher, wearing a black blazer, black pants and a white tie, answered.

_I'll call him stupido. Yeah. That'll work. _

"Class, we have a new student today. Please join me in welcoming," here he looked at the sheet on his desk, "Midori Hara. Miss Hara, take a seat next to Kenta." He gestured towards a boy with light brown hair and golden eyes.

I sat next to this 'Kenta', ignoring all of the stares I was getting. What was I, from another planet or something?

As soon as I hit the seat, I pulled out some paper and began doodling.

I felt someone's eyes on me and began to get uncomfortable. Finally I looked over to see Kaoru smile at me.

"Hello! I'm Kenta Hitachiin! You are Midori Hara, yes? Your family is in the catering business, am I right?"

I think I stared at him for a second, wondering how on earth he knew what the family business was. Oh yeah. I keep forgetting. Everybody knows who we are. We cater all over the world, internationally.

"Would you like to come with me to the Third Music Room right after school?"

The teacher started the lesson again and his attention wavered so I didn't get a chance to answer.

_Hm. Third Music Room? … I could get in trouble with the twins for not being at the gate after school…buuut… _I caught his eye after a moment and nodded.

He smiled happily at me before turning back to the front.

_I guess it can't hurt anything. I'll check it out. _

Kumiko's POV

I waved to Midori as I followed after Tsukiko. Our room was 4-A.

_Letters and numbers for rooms? What's up with that? _

"Tsukiko, are you planning on acting like a boy for the rest of the year?"

"Yes. There is no way I'm wearing that ugly, puffy, disgusting dress. Seriously. It's yellow. I hate yellow."

"Just a boy with really long, girly hair then?" I smiled.

Tsukiko just glared at me.

"Okay, okay. Would you at least smile?"

Her expression just became irritated. "Make me."

"Alright fine." _What got into her today? _

A male teacher answer the door when we knocked.

_"We're the new students." _

"Oh! The Takahashi twins?"

We nodded and walked as he held the door open wider to let us by.

"Class, we have new students. Kumiko and Tsukiko Takahashi."

The only thing that went through my head, as I stared at the rest of the class, was how boring this day was going to be. Judging by the look on Tsukiko's face and the general feeling I was getting from her…she was thinking the same thing I was.

"There are seats just in front of Mitsukuni and Takashi." He pointed to two boys in the middle of the room.

One of them looked like he shouldn't be here. He looked like he should have been in elementary school. Blonde hair, brown eyes…and…are those pink flowers floating around his head?!

Next to him sat his exact opposite: Tall, black hair, grey eyes.

Tsukiko sat in front of the tall dude, so I took the seat in front of the 'little kid'.

He poked me when I sat down so I turned around.

"Hi! My name is Mistukuni! But you can call me Hunny!" He was adorable. He pointed to the boy next to him.

"That's Takashi! But you can call him Mori!" He smiled, "Would you like to come to the Third Music Room after school? There's tea! And sweets! Right, Mori?"

Mori just nodded.

"She doesn't like sweets," I motioned towards Tsukiko, "And we're meeting someone after school. I'm sorry."

"Just go, Kumiko. I know you like sweets. I'll find Midori in between classes and let her know." Tsukiko didn't look at me when she said it.

"Are you sure? I don't mind not going."

"Just do it." She ordered.

I sighed, knowing that she would drag me there herself if I didn't agree.

At the end of class the bell rang and everyone left.

"See you in a little bit." Tsukiko told me as she ran off.

Normal POV: After school

Tsukiko hadn't been able to find Midori so she decided to go with Kumiko, planning on checking it out and then leaving.

Hunny and Mori were escorting them to the Third Music Room and they saw Midori at the other end of the hallway, walking towards them.

"Hey Tsukiko! Kumiko!" She waved, "Where are you going?"

_"To the Third Music Room."_

"That's where I'm headed! Who are your new friends?" She ran over, Kenta close behind.

"This is Hunny." Kumiko pointed at the short boy beside her.

"Aw! You are so cute! Is this your big brother?" Midori asked Honey, pointing at Mori.

_"He's a senior, Midori."_

"Seriously?!" Midori's eyes got big and she crouched down to Hunny's level, "Are you seriously a senior?"

"Yup!" Hunny smiled.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Midori squealed at the adorable cuteness that was Hunny and she scooped him up in a huge hug, which Hunny thoroughly enjoyed. Everyone else just looked embarrassed.

"This is Mori." Tsukiko continued when Midori put Honey down. Tsukiko's emotionless face was echoed in the face of the tall dark-headed guy.

"Hello." Midori said, deciding that hugging him was probably not the best greeting, "This is Kenta." She told the twins.

"Hi." Kenta said.

Tsukiko nodded, Kumiko shaking his hand.

"Well, this is the Third Music Room." He indicated the door next to them, a sign reading 'Third Music Room' hanging above the door.

"Oh! We forgot to tell our drivers not to come until later!" Midori remembered.

"How about you call them and we'll go ahead and go inside." Kenta told her. The three boys entered the room.

The girls pulled out their cell phones. Midori's was green with a frog on it, Kumiko's sky blue with stars and Tsukiko's was navy with a phoenix on it.

Kumiko and Tsukiko caught each other's eye and Kumiko waved hers a little. Tsukiko put her cell up, letting her twin make the call.

When they were done, Midori turn back to open the door.

The light that poured out from the room was blinding and rose petals fell from above. All of them wanted to know what the heck was this get up.

When their eyes cleared they saw seven boys standing around an eighth who sat in a chair in the middle of the room.

"Welcome." The boys said.

"…Kenta…where are we?" Midori looked skeptical.

"At the host club." Kenta replied.

"Ah! So these are the new students!" The one sitting stood. He had blonde hair and violet eyes.

Walking over to them, he handed each girl a rose. Except Tsukiko, who wouldn't accept it.

"Please have it."

"No."

"Please?"

"Definitely no."

"Please?" His eyes got big and he gave her a puppy face.

"Let me think…uh, no."

Looking hurt, Tamaki ran over to his corner, mumbling something.

_"Hunny, could you explain why we're here? One of your members is a complete dope." _The Takahashi twins looked at the senior.

"I think he's the reason they call all blondes dumb." Kumiko said.

"Stupid." Tsukiko agreed. There was a tug on her blazer and she looked down to see Hunny.

"Do you want me to introduce the members of the club?" He asked, his eyes big.

"Might as well," Kumiko shrugged, looking at Tsukiko, "I guess that's a reason for coming here."

"Sure, why not." Tsukiko shrugged identically to her twin.

Hunny's smile grew bigger and he danced over to the Hitachiin twins.

"This is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin."

The pair walked over to the Takahashi twins, hands in their pockets. Hikaru and Kaoru circled them as if they were under inspection.

_"No matter what way you look at us, we'll still look alike." _The Takahashi twins crossed their arms at the same time.

"They're right. You can't even tell by the uniforms unless you really know them." Midori confessed.

The Hitachiin twins ignored her, determination in their eyes.

_"Is it customary for the boys to have long hair where you come from?"_ They asked.

"You got a problem with me having long hair?!" Tsukiko demanded. Despite the fact that she refuses to wear a girl's uniform, Tsukiko doesn't like it when others make fun of her long hair.

Growing more bold, the Hitachiin twins circled closer this time, a certain look in their eyes.

_"If you don't stop, we will hurt you in a slow and painful manner."_ Tsukiko and Kumiko's eyes narrowed.

"We are still in school. I don't think it would be wise." Midori spoke up, "The last time you did that, the person was sent to the hospital.

_"And?" _

"…Never mind." Midori shook her head.

Tamaki, now recovered, came up behind Kaoru and Hikaru, catching them by their shoulders, "Hikaru! Kaoru! Please don't harass our guests." He smiled brilliantly.

_"We aren't harassing any guests!" _

"Then don't harass my new daughter and son!" Tamaki pushed them aside grandly and walked towards the Takahashi twins with open arms.

_"Daughter and son? Since when did that happen?" _They looked at one another.

"Since now!" Tamaki proclaimed, "I can't have you being associated with such unscrupulous people."

_"Hey!" _The Hitachiin twins protested.

"One question." Kumiko spoke up.

"What is it my dear daughter?"

"How is it possible to have a father who is younger than us?" Tsukiko finished.

Tamaki stopped posing beatifically. "…What do you mean?"

_"My Lord, did you not know that they are in their senior year while you are in your junior year?" _The Hitachiin twins said it like it had been the most obvious thing in the world.

"What?!" Tamaki grabbed the shoulders of the Takahashis. "Say it isn't so!"

_"It is." _They told him, evil and satisfied looks on their faces.

Tamaki went back to his corner, muttering about how quickly kids grew up these days.

"Hunny, please continue with the introduction before we're interrupted again." Midori came up next to Hunny.

He nodded seriously, walking over to the boy with glasses and black hair and eyes. He held a clipboard in which he was casually, continuously writing in.

"This is Kyouya Ootori. He is the vice-president." Hunny announced.

_"The vice-president?" _The Takahashi twins looked at one another in disbelief.

"You look more like a president." Midori said.

"Just the vice-president." Kyouya said, never stopping his writing.

_"Then who's the president?" _Tsukiko and Kumiko glanced around the room, seeing no one else who appeared remotely close to fitting the title.

"Me! Tamaki Suou!" Tamaki recovered with record speed, whirling around with one hand on his chest and sparkles in his eyes.

"You're kidding me." Midori stared blankly at him.

"The only thing you could ever be president of," Kumiko started.

"Is the Idiot Club." Tsukiko finished, smirking.

That put Tamaki back in his corner.

The Takahashis circled him like predators with prey, _"There is no way you got that job. You aren't fit to be a president." _

They heard him crying about how his children didn't respect him after all the love and care he poured into them each and every day.

_"Love and care?! Didn't we just meet him?" _They looked at each other.

"I am so the president of the club." He pouted.

_"Of what club?"_

"The Host Club!" Hunny exclaimed happily.

_"Nope." _

"I am so!" Tamaki objected.

_"That's the wrong name." _

"No it isn't!"

_"It's 'Idiot Club'."_

"Is not!"

_"And you're the only member."_

"No!"

They continued their argument, the rest just looking on.

"Midori, I believe the only person you haven't met is Haruhi Fujioka. He's here on scholarship." Kyouya stopped writing for just a moment to point at the last guy. Whom Midori thought looked more like a girl with big brown eyes and short brown hair.

_"He's even more stupid than he looks, if it is possible." _The twins walked up, shaking their heads.

"I asked him what the capital of the UK is…" Tsukiko said.

"And he answered Moscow." Kumiko shook her head again.

While no one was really surprised that he gave that answer, it was still a sweat drop moment.

_"Are you really that dumb, my lord?" _The Hitachiin twins asked as if they already knew the answer.

"No! No I'm not! I just got confused! They were asking me all these questions really fast and I thought they asked for the capital of Germany! So I said Moscow!"

_"You're kidding me, right?" _Both sets of twins wanted to know.

"You seem to enjoy torturing him too." Kaoru noted, turning to the other pair.

"As if it wasn't obvious." Tsukiko said.

"It's almost too easy." Kumiko admitted.

"Who knew other twins could enjoy it as much as us!" Hikaru exclaimed.

The four of them got close together and began whispering to one another.

"Midori, is Tsukiko actually a boy? I haven't ever seen many boys with long hair." Haruhi wanted to know.

"Are you actually a boy?" Midori asked, feeling as though she already knew the answer.

"Well no. But I am working off a debt for the Host Club, so others aren't supposed to know."

"Well then no to your question too. She has her reasons for wearing boy clothes I guess. I think it's just because she's still a tomboy." Midori saw all four twins smile at Tamaki in a very evil way. Her cell phone rang and she answered. "Hello?"

"Midori! Where are you!? You were supposed to be home twenty minutes ago! You and your cousins!" The old lady on the other end had a rich British accent.

"I'm sorry. We were meeting new people."

"Oh. Really? Invite them over tomorrow. And I'm not taking no as an answer." The lady, who was actually the Takahashi twins' grandmother, hung up the phone before Midori could give a response.

_Well that's just peachy. I barely even know them and now my Great Aunt wants to meet them. _Midori sighed, looking up to see Tamaki being tied to a chair.

The Hitachiin pair were talking about marrying Haruhi or running of with her or something and Tamaki was yelling that he would kill them if they did. As soon as he got out of their bindings.

"Tsukiko, Kumiko! Sorry to spoil the fun but we need to get going. Your grandma's really angry."

_"Grandmother?" _The twins looked at one another, quickly tying a knot with what was left of the rope. _"Okay. Let's go."_

Midori didn't move, staring at Tamaki's condition. _Those two are a pair of demons. And the other two are just as bad! We should leave before something else happens._ She felt sorry for Tamaki but wasn't planning on taking a risk and helping him.

The twins walked over to her.

"Oh and your grandma said that our 'friends' are coming over to the house. And she's not taking no for an answer."

They nodded at the same time, as if having reached a decision together without needed to consult one another.

"You get to tell them." Kumiko decided.

"Why me?" Midori's eyes got big and watery as if she was about to cry.

Tsukiko just gave her the usual emotionless look and told her to do it.

"Fine." Midori pouted, turning away.

She went over to Kyouya, still writing madly away, and asked him if he and the Host Club would come over the next day.

After a brief second of checking the schedule, he nodded, saying they would be over at 5.

Then the three girls left, finding that outside the limos awaited them.

"So that was completely odd." Tsukiko said.

"The twins were interesting. I feel sorry for them. They have to put up with that stupid president every day." Kumiko told her.

"Well I guess that means they have someone to torture every day." Midori added.

The three split up, the twins going to one limo and Midori to the other.

Midori's POV

_That Host Club is weird, but I feel sorry for the president being tortured by TWO sets of twins today. Oh well, it's not like I can stop them…actually I don't really want to try. _

_ I still can't believe that my mom and my aunt actually agreed for us to go to school in Japan. My school in Italy was so much better than here…I wonder what the twins think about this…I mean, they only had one year of school left and then we up and move. Well I guess they DO get to get out of school earlier regardless. _

The limo came to a stop and the driver opened my door.

My cousins were already waiting for me, just outside the five-story mansion that was now our house.

As we went inside, Alfeo and Azzurra greeted us. Alfeo, my butler, has grey hair and green eyes; Azzurra has long blonde hair and blue eyes. Then came Aurora and Dawn, the twin maids of my twin cousins with long light blue hair, one with blue eyes, the other yellow. After them was Jonathan and Matthew with light brown eyes and brown hair with just the starting hints of grey.

-Normal POV-

"Welcome back, Midori-sama." Alfeo and Azzurra said.

"_Welcome back, Tsukiko-sama, Kumiko-sama._" The twin butlers and maids echoed.

"Hi. Where is grandma, Jonathon?" Tsukiko said as she walked over to the stairs with her sister, Midori following behind.

"Upstairs on the 5th floor…" Jonathon answered.

"She should be in the dance room or study room." Matthew smiled at them.

"There will be visitors tomorrow, right?" Alfeo asked.

"Yes. Grandma wouldn't take no for an answer." Kumiko made a face.

Aurora and Dawn stepped forward.

"Tsukiko-sama…"

"Kumiko-sama…"

"_Since there are visitors tomorrow, what are you going to do about the Gala performance on Saturday? Are you sure you'll have time to practice?_"

"_Tsukiko-sama, do you remember that you are suppose to check on the person that is in going to do that carnival coming up soon? Kumiko-sama, did you remember to design the outline to the carnival?_" The butlers chimed in.

"_How about you ask us once we get done with all the other stuff we have to do?!" _ The twins yelled with frustration before anyone could go any farther. They ran up the stairs, Midori still close behind.

_Wow, who knew we'd be coming home to that. I'm glad the twins got us out of answering questions for today. _Midori stopped at the 2nd floor and walked to her bedroom while the twins continued going up.

Midori's POV

I went down the hallway to my bedroom, going in and falling onto my bed. It was queen sized with green curtains hanging around it. My bedroom mostly consisted of stuffed bunnies, pandas and frogs, the wallpaper making it feel like a rainforest.

I made myself get up and change into a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt.

_Living in Japan is going to be a lot harder mostly because I have to remember to speak Japanese instead of Italian…Oh well…_ I groaned, dropping onto the bed again and staring at the ceiling.

Tsukiko's POV

We kept running until we got to the third floor where we walked down the hallway to our rooms. Mine was one side, Kumiko's right next to it.

I went inside, changing into grey sweatpants and a black t-shirt.

_I can't believe that mother actually sent us here for our last year of high school! It's insane! _

I walked to my queen sized bed and sat on it. I looked around my room seeing the underwater wallpaper on the bottom half of my wall, the other half clouds in the night sky. Scattered around were stuffed animals of dolphins, phoenixes, and wolves.

A glass door is at the back of the room and I walked over to it, opening it up and going outside onto the balcony just to stare up at the clouds.

A second glass door behind me opened and out walked Kumiko. We shared the same balcony, our rooms connected by it. She had on grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt.

"Do you plan on standing out here all day?"

"I was watching the clouds go by slowly. Like our lives." I sighed, leaning on the rail.

Below, Midori was wandering around in the garden with her sketch book as usual.

I sighed again, "Let's go. We're going to have to face our grandmother eventually."

"Even if she's a witch?"

"Yes. And you never know: she could have changed since the last time we saw here."

Kumiko snorted and I followed her through her room. I accidentally locked myself out of mine.

The wallpaper in her room was starry, a bed the same size as mine with starry curtains around it. Stars, stars…oh look. More stars.

"Kumiko…you should seriously just move to the stars." I put my arm over her shoulders.

"I would, but then who would watch you if you get angry?"

"Midori."

"So you choose her over me?"

"No. She's just the only person left."

Kumiko whacked the back of my head and ran off, out of the room and towards the stairs to the fifth floor.

"Race you!"

"You are so dead when I get you!" I ran after her.

Midori's POV

I grabbed my sketchbook and went outside, walking through the gardens. I spotted Tsukiko on the balcony gazing at the couds.

_She's in love with clouds…while her sister's in love with stars. I think they should just lived up there. But then it would be really boring without them. _

I sketched whatever caught my eye for a while. Then suddenly it hit me: I was supposed to go with the twins' to their grandmother!

I ran back to the house as quickly as I could.

Normal POV: The fifth floor

Midori ran to the study and flung open the door to see the twins already talking with their grandmother.

The grandmother was somewhere in her late seventies and wore a white shirt and black pants.

Midori shut the door quietly behind her and began to walk over.

"Midori. Where were you?" The grandmother asked.

"Sorry. I forgot." Midori put a hand behind her head in embarrassment.

"Well now that you're here. I need to talk to you all about something…"


	2. Haunted Maze Game

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I only own the characters I made up and the plot.

Author's Notes: I couldn't believe I was able to finish this in a couple of hours! Have fun reading!

I'll update every week as long as I get at least a few reviews so I know people are reading. If not then I'll be force to delete it and put on another site.

Legend:

"Talking"

"_When the twins say something at the same time_"

_Thinking_

Love has its many bumps

Chapter 2

Haunted Maze Game

-Normal POV: On the Fifth floor, in the study room-

"All three of you are in high school now. And the two of you are almost done, despite your young age."

Kumiko, Tsukiko and Midori stood in front of the twin's grandmother who had called them together to speak with them.

The three girl's eyes widened and the grandmother caught their expression.

"You thought I didn't know that you skipped grades?" Her smile was mischievous, "Technically the three of you should only be freshmen, if we are merely going by your ages." She grew serious. "But what with you being farther along than you ought, it means you will need to get engaged as soon as possible."

"WHAT?!" The three said at the same time, looking at one another in shock.

"Don't give me that tone of voice." She ordered. "You, Midori. Your parents are growing weaker from work. So much travel and catering do that to a person. They want you well taken care of." She turned to the twins. "Your father is already gone and your mother eventually won't be able to continue party designing forever." Here she spoke to all three of them, "You will find good husbands for yourselves in a month or they will be arranged for you. Now go. The two of you need to practice your Gala." She looked pointedly at the twins.

Obeying the overbearing woman, they turned to see Alfeo standing quietly just inside the door.

"Pardon my intrusion Yoko-sama." He nodded to the matriarch. "Midori-sama, you have guests."

"Guests?" Midori couldn't think of who would be calling on her, "Uh, tell them to go to the library on my floor I suppose."

"As you wish." He bowed, following after the twins who were headed down the hall to the music room.

"Midori."

Obediently, Midori turned back around, "Yes, ma'am?"

"I would ask you to help your cousins find good grooms. I didn't like someone telling me who I get to marry and… I'm afraid whomever I pick won't be the best choice for them no matter what." Her eyes seemed a little sad.

"Yes, ma'am."

She seemed a little less unhappy when Midori agreed, turning away to continue her work for the upcoming reunion party their families were having exactly one month away.

Taking that to be an official dismissal, Midori left, heading for the library.

I think she just acts mean because…well I don't know why. But she really isn't a bad person. …Now who in the world would be calling on me at this hour? A nearby clock rang the fifth hour of the afternoon.

Bounding down the stairs, Midori turned into the second floor hallway and walked to the library, still deep in thought.

She absently opened the door, jerked from her mind when she saw just who stood around the room.

"What are you all doing here?!"

The Host Club stood, or sat, in various places around the room.

Hikaru spoke up from his corner, "Well, we can't come tomorrow…"

"So we came today." Kaoru finished.

"Tama has practice tomorrow, right Tama-chan?" Hunny turned to Mori.

Mori grunted an affirmative, nodding his head a little.

"Why didn't you call me? Or the twins?"

"If we had your numbers we would have." Kyouya was leaning against the wall, clipboard in hand as he wrote. "As it was, we were only able just able to find your house."

Yeah. Right. Like if he could find the house he couldn't get our numbers.

"So we decided to come anyways." Kenta spoke up.

Well that's just great. What am I supposed to do with them now?

"Midori! Where are my new children? Why haven't they come to greet their father?"

"They're upstairs on the fifth floor in the music room-"

Before Midori could get any further, Tamaki rushed out of the study.

"I'm coming my precious children!" He yelled.

Everybody either sighed or shook their heads.

"Midori-senpai, what does that room lead too?" Haruhi noticed a door in the back of the room and regarded it with curiousity.

"We tried opening it earlier but it was locked." The Hitachiin twins threw their arms about each others shoulders.

"It's a store room." She told them, "Everyone in my family has one for themselves. Once a day we go inside to our own and write down what happened. Like a diary." Midori was cut short by a ring from her cell. The caller i.d. told her that it was the twins. Three-way calling as usual. "Hello?"

"We've been told that there is a maniac with blonde hair running around the halls looking for his children." Tsukiko talked first.

"He's making so much noise it's distracting. We can't get anything done." Kumiko added.

"_Take care of it. Now._" They hung up.

Midori sighed. Oh Tamaki. Oh dear.

"It seems Tamaki has decided that running around the halls like a madman is the best way to find the twins." She told the others.

"Let's get him before he does any real damage." Kenta rolled his eyes.

Midori's POV

I ran to the fifth floor and everyone followed except Kyouya and Kenta who decided to look around the rest of the house just to make sure.

The twins split off in one direction, Mori and Hunny went searching in another and Haruhi and I went towards the music room.

"You keep good track of your ancestors." Haruhi saw the pictures of our family hanging along the walls.

"This house has been in our family for a long time. Usually the only ones that move here are the ones that have retired. People in my family have the second floor, the twin's family live on the third and the fourth floor is for guests. The fifth floor…" I trailed off. I had never really thought about it before. What was the fifth floor for exactly?

"What is the fifth floor for?" Haruhi prompted.

"I don't really know." I frowned.

We were at the music room by this time and I reached for the door handle, stopping. Strains of piano music drifted out to us.

Nobody I know can play the piano. We just have it for show really.

As quietly as we could, Haruhi and I went inside.

Tamaki, his hair glinting in the light shining in from a window, sat at the piano, the twins watching intently.

Him? He plays piano? The idiot? It's so beautiful…

I stood behind the twins, just listening.

"Midori, you never told us the Host Club was here." Kumiko said, her eyes never leaving Tamaki.

"Well I-"

The rest of the Host Club walked in.

"We checked…" Kaoru trailed off, seeing Tamaki at the piano.

"Ah. So this is where you were, my lord." The twins crossed their arms.

"Hi!" Tamaki stopped playing, "Where are Kyouya and Kenta?" He looked around, not seeing them.

Jonathan and Matthew came in, looking worried.

"There are people in the third floor library," Jonathan started.

"Did you give them permission?" Matthew wanted to know.

"_That depends…_" The twins looked at one another.

"Who is in there?" Kumiko wanted to know.

"What are they doing?" Tsukiko asked.

"A tall dark-headed young man." Matthew informed them.

"And another young man who's name is Kenta I believe." Jonathan remembered.

Tsukiko shrugged, "Well what were they doing?"

"Looking at your medicinal and doctoral books," Jonathan said to Kumiko.

"And your weather books." Matthew spoke to Tsukiko.

"Medicinal books?" Tsukiko frowned, "So that's how you knew to fix up my arm when Midori knocked me down."

"I'm sorry!" Midori protested at Tsukiko's unfriendly glare, "I didn't know the carpet was gone until after I started running! And they waxed the floor too!"

"There were signs up everywhere, Midori." Tsukiko's eye twitched.

"…I said I was sorry." Midori's words were quiet.

Kumiko tilted her head to the side as she looked over at Tsukiko, "The books on weather explain how you're good at predicting it." Her head slowly began turning as she spoke her next words, "Like that one time when Midori said it would be sunny and you said it was going to rain. So I went outside for a nice walk. And it started to rain." Now she was also glaring at Midori, "And I got sick because someone said it was going to be sunny. All. Day."

"I was looking at last week's newspaper! I'm sorry!" Midori pouted.

"Are we having guests for dinner?" Aurora and Dawn came in behind the butlers.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Midori asked the Host Club.

They all looked at one another.

"Sure. Why not." Hikaru and Kaoru shrugged.

"Alright then." Matthew nodded.

"We'll inform the chef." Dawn said, both sets of butlers and maids filing out the door.

"_Guess what Midori?_" The Takahashi twins stood up.

Feeling a little unsafe what with the glares she had been getting earlier, Midori automatically took a step back, "…What?"

"We found the third person for the Gala." Kumiko's lips raised in a half-smile.

"Really?" Midori was taken by surprise with that one. "Who?"

"Him." They pointed at Tamaki.

"Seriously? Our lord is going to be in a Gala?" Kaoru and Hikaru raised their eyebrows.

Tamaki just smiled.

"I'm going to go and check on Kyouya and Kenta." Kumiko said, exchanging a look with Tsukiko. She left.

Midori got an idea, "While we're waiting for dinner, do you want to go through our haunted maze?"

"_Haunted maze?_" The Hitachiin twins seemed sort of excited as they glanced a little too eagerly at Tamaki.

"Yeah. It opens a few days before Halloween but we can test it any time we like if you're interested." Tsukiko shrugged.

"If they're interested in what?" The doors to the room opened back up and Kumiko came in with Kyouya and Kenta. "I met them on the way down." Kumiko explained.

Tsukiko nodded. "The haunted maze."

"I think they need to see grandmother first." Kumiko pointed out.

"Oh right. We'll introduce them, then go." Midori decided.

-Normal POV: In the study-

Still at her desk with sheets of paper spread out everywhere, their grandmother looked up with the three girls came into the room quietly, followed by the Host Club."

"Grandmother, this is the Host Club." Tsukiko indicated the boys behind her.

"Ah. The Host Club." Yoko scrutinized them from where she sat, then turned her eyes onto the Takahachi twins. "Then Midori wasn't lying for you when she said you were meeting new people."

"I would never lie to you about that." Midori said, her chin rising a little in defiance.

"_Yeah…yeah you would._" The twins whispered gratefully in her ear.

"Alright. Go have fun." She waved them off, immediately turning back to her work.

They all left.

"So, you want to play or are you going to chicken out?" Midori put her hands on her hips as she addressed the Host Club members.

"_Then let the games begin._" Tsukiko and Kumiko gave each other an evil smirk.

-At the Haunted Maze-

They traveled on the grounds until they reached a large building with the words 'Haunted Maze' in ominous letters across the entrance.

Kyouya and Kenta were sent off to the main control room.

"There'll have to be somebody running things." Was Tsukiko's argument when the others disapproved.

There were four entrances into the maze and everybody divided up. The Hitachiins stood in front of the first entrance, the Takahashi twins second, Tamaki, Haruhi and Midori made up the third and Hunny and Mori took the last.

Taking a cue from Kumiko, Kyouya pressed a button and the entrances opened up, revealing a deep gloom beyond. Everybody ran inside.

The Takahashis

"Heheh. It seems Kyouya knows what he's doing." Tsukiko couldn't help another smirk as fog poured out of various unseen vents and covered the floor.

"Well he's going to make it interesting, that's for sure. He is taking pictures after all."

"How do you know that?"

"He pulled his camera out while he was walking off. If the Host Club is popular, they can probably make lots of money off of things like that."

"Heh. There ought to be some good pictures too. Come on, let's get out of here. I don't want to miss any of the action." Tsukiko's smirk remained as she and Kumiko easily navigated their way out of the maze, making for the control room.

The Hitachiin twins

They walked along, glancing around as the fog rolled towards them.

"I don't think we're going to get to have any fun." Hikaru noted as the maze began to shift around them.

"We won't be able to find anybody." Kaoru agreed.

"Oh well." Hikaru shrugged, noticing that there was a hand on his shoulder, "What?"

"Hm?" Kaoru looked over at him.

"Did you need something? Am I too far ahead of you?" Hikaru, who had been walking a few steps in front of Kaoru, dropped back next to his brother.

"No." Kaoru shook his head.

"Then why are you touching my shoulder?"

"I'm not." Kaoru held up both of his hands.

"…If those are your hands. And these are my hands. Then who's hand is that?"

They both looked back to see an army of skeletons marching towards them, the captain's boney hand engulfing Hikaru's shoulder.

Tamaki, Haruhi and Midori

"That sounded like Hikaru and Kaoru." Haruhi looked up, hearing screams of bloody-murder.

"It is a haunted maze." Tamaki seemed rather nervous himself.

"I haven't been through here yet." Midori admitted, "I've been busy planning for my birthday party. Which reminds me, you all have been so nice, would you like to come? It's next Saturday."

Haruhi nodded, "I don't think any of us have anything planned."

As they walked, they noticed something glowing a ways away from them. They came to a fork in the path, the glow coming from the right.

"A firefly?" Haruhi asked.

"It's not summer yet." Midori said hesitantly, not sure herself.

The light came closer. And closer.

"Are you…ready to die?" Stepping into their view, a corpse regarded them hungrily, a torch in one hand and a knife in the other.

Midori screamed, turning back to go the way they came. She screamed again when she saw that a second corpse was coming closer from behind, grinning madly.

The three of them dashed off down the left hallway, running as fast as they were able.

Hunny and Mori

"Takashi, did you hear that?" Hunny looked around as screams echoed through the maze.

Mori nodded, glancing around before moving forward again.

Hunny was sitting on Mori's shoulder, Bun-Bun clutched close to his chest.

A dark figure appeared in the fog.

"Hello?" Hunny called.

The figure disappeared, Mori continuing to walk after a moment.

"Hello." A voice hissed into Hunny's ear.

"Nnn!" Hunny buried his face into his stuffed bunny's body.

Mori gracefully made a sweeping kick at the creature behind them, but was surprised when it did nothing.

Floating inches off the ground, a skeleton in a dark robe holding a scythe look out at them from under his hood.

Hunny leapt from Mori's shoulder as Mori began trying to pummel the thing. When he realized it wasn't working, he scooped Hunny up and began running down the path.

In the Control Room

"How are those pictures coming out, Kyouya?" Kumiko sat in one of the chairs, controlling the events folding out beneath them.

"Better than I expected." He passed a few to her.

"Hey, they're almost at the exit." Tsukiko pointed at the Hitachiin twins.

"Not for long." Kenta reached over Kumiko and pressed a button, changing the maze walls around.

"Thanks." Kumiko nodded to him.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that they haven't figured out this is all robots and holograms." Kyouya pushed his glasses up higher on his nose.

Hitachiin twins

They were still running, almost out of breath in the hopes of finding the exit quickly.

After a few more paces they stopped, both bending over and resting their hands on their knees to try and catch their breath.

"Did we lose them?" Kaoru looked over his shoulder, fearful that he would spot the army just behind them.

"NO!" Hikaru pointed to their front as figures appeared in the mist, grabbing Kaoru's arm and taking off.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!"

It was Hunny.

"Hunny!"

"We though you were the skeletons that were chasing after us." Kaoru told him.

"Not me!" Hunny said, still clutching Bun-Bun. "Let's stay together."

They all agreed.

Tamaki, Haruhi and Midori

The three of them finally stopped running, collapsing to the ground to catch their breath.

"That…was scary." Midori said, still nervously glanced around them all the time.

"Who made this thing?" Haruhi wanted to know.

"The twins. They wanted to make a haunted house but their grandmother wouldn't let them."

"I hope they are okay!" Tamaki said gallantly, "It would be awful if something happened to my daughter or my son. …Especially with those unscrupulous twins running about!" His eyes widened when he realized that the Hitachiin twins may have already found them, "I'll save you!" He announced, taking off into the fog.

"I wonder if we should tell him that Tsukiko is a girl." Midori watched him leave.

"He's a little dense that way." Haruhi said dryly.

"I say we go this way." Midori pointed in the opposite direction of where Tamaki ran.

Haruhi followed her.

"I can't believe it…" Haruhi looked around them. "We got out."

In the Control Room

"I've lost track of Haruhi and Midori." Tsukiko said.

"Tamaki ran off without them." Kenta noted, seeing Tamaki running madly.

"They must have gotten out." Kumiko decided, leaving to go and fetch them.

"Looks like the twins got out first." Midori mumbled to Haruhi as Kumiko came running up to them.

"Hey! Glad you made it out alive and in one piece. We're still working with the others."

With 'the others'

Tamaki ran directly into the twins, the trio crashing to the floor.

"My Lord! Where have you been?"

"Looking for you, you devil children!" His eyes flared, "I know you only agreed to come in this maze so that you could toy with my new son and daughter!"

The twins looked at one another, "Actually we came in here to do that to you. But we couldn't find you."

"What have you done to them?" Tamaki demanded.

"I haven't seen them." Hikaru shrugged.

They all looked at one another, none of them remembering seeing any glimpse of Tamaki's 'kids'.

"Where are Haruhi and Midori?" Kaoru looked behind Tamaki, expecting to see the two coming out of the gloom.

Tamaki's mouth opened, then hung open as he realized he had left them behind in hi fervor for the Takahashis.

"You left Haruhi and Midori? Alone?" Hunny's eyes got big.

"Nonono, ahahaha. I um I didn't leave them alone! They have each other! It will be a wonderful chance for Midori, sweet Midori, to have an influence on Haruhi! Maybe they will buy dresses together! And play dress-up!"

"Where does he get this stuff?" Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads.

They all started walking, taking a new direction none of them had gone in before. It felt like hours that they wandered around, running into monsters, running away from monsters, getting lost, never really finding their way again.

Hikaru sighed, "There is no way out,"

"Of this place." Kaoru sighed too.

"I'm tired." Hunny yawned.

Mori grunted agreement.

"I cannot…leave my children!" Tamaki weakly began walking again.

The others sighed heavily and started moving in the other direction, astonished to find themselves out of the maze and staring at Tsukiko and Kumiko who stood in front of them, arms crossed over their chests.

"Wha-?" The Hitachiin twins looked around.

"How did this happen?" Hunny's grasp on Bun-Bun was looser.

"You gave up. So you got out." Kumiko told him.

Tsukiko nodded, "But Tamaki still hasn't given up. It's getting dark."

Kyouya and Kenta joined the group.

Kenta had seen the clouds, "It looks as if it is going to rain as well."

"Go ahead. We'll get Tamaki." Kumiko said over her shoulder as she and Tsukiko took off back into the maze.

"_Are you sure you'll be okay?_"

"Yeah. We know our way around." Kumiko grinned at Kaoru and Hikaru.

The Hitachiins shrugged at one another and followed after the others who were headed for the house.

"My children!"

It didn't take long for the pair to find Tamaki. He came staggering towards them with his arms outstretched.

"It's okay now! Daddy's here!" He hugged them both.

They rolled their eyes, "It's getting dark. Let's go."

The rain was pouring when they got outside.

"Hurry!" Kumiko shouted above the storm, taking off.

Tamaki nodded, though she didn't see Tsukiko, following after her.

They ran quickly, wanting to get out of the rain.

_I have this strange feeling that something bad's going to happen._ Tsukiko looked around her at the brooding sky, seeing also the back of Tamaki's jacket which was getting wet.

A crack of lightning split the sky, striking a tree.

"Tamaki! Move!" Tsukiko dove forward, pushing the blonde out of the way.

Tamaki stumbled out of harm's way, turning back to see Tsukiko trapped.

"Tsukiko!" He ran back, trying to move the tree off of her but it was much to heavy. "Kumiko!" He shouted.

Kumiko turned back, her eyes widening as she saw her sister's situation.

"Kumiko, get help! Get the others!"

_It's three minutes away…there's no way…_ Kumiko only nodded, taking off at breakneck speed for the house.

"Tsukiko…" Tamaki knelt down next to her, "My brave, brave son. Why did you do that?"

Tsukiko sighed painfully, "I'm not your son."

"Yes, yes you are, stop saying that!"

"No. I'm not. It is physically impossible for me to be your son."

"Yes you- …" Slowly the meaning of Tsukiko's words dawned on him. "…you're a girl?"

_I can't believe he's such an idiot. Wait. Yes. Yes I can._ "Yes. I'm a girl." Tsukiko coughed.

Tamaki stood watch over her helplessly as her coughing increased. It seemed an eternity before they heard people coming. Hikaru was the first to crash to a halt on the ground next to Tamaki, one hand on the tree.

"Tsuki-chan!" Hunny ran forward, the others close behind him.

The trunk of the tree hadn't fallen on her, but she was caught in the dense branches, just her face barely visible. Tamaki had cleared away a place for her to breath as best he could.

Together everyone was able to get the tree off of her enough that they could pull her out.

"Tsukiko? Tsukiko!" Kumiko turned her twin over, getting her face out of the mud.

Kyouya felt the girl's forehead. "She has a fever. Maybe more. She needs to get out of the rain."

Hikaru picked her up, Tamaki taking off his jacket and draping it over her.

They all rushed off again in a determined pack surrounding Hikaru, reaching the house, too concerned to be tired.

Kyouya immediately made some calls as soon as they were in the door and Tsukiko was rushed off to one of his family's hospitals.

Everyone left, to tired and worried to think about supper.

Midori headed to her room, collapsing as soon as she hit the bed. But somehow, Kumiko just couldn't bring herself to go to sleep.

Kumiko's POV

I couldn't sleep. I laid down for a while but I couldn't sleep.

I got up finally, going and staring outside at the balcony, the rain pouring and the thunder reverberating throughout the house.

I should have seen that she was behind. I should have noticed.

I went out into the hall, then into Tsukiko's room, sitting in the middle of her bed as if being closer to her things would mean I was closer to her right now.

Kyouya just rushed her off, didn't even think of asking me to come. I didn't think to ask.

And when I told them what happened, Hikaru took off so fast that we could barely keep up.

Flashback

I ran inside, glad to see the Host Club hadn't gone to far. They sat in the living room.

I was breathless and couldn't talk.

"Kumi-chan?" Hunny cocked his head, "Where is Tama-chan and Tsuki-chan?" He had a piece of cake in his hand, happily munching away.

"Tsukiko...lightning struck a tree…and she pushed Tamaki out of the way…and she's trapped…"

Immediately everyone stood, rushing for the door, but Hikaru was the fastest, down the path before we were out of the house.

End Flashback

My eyes began to close, tired from the running and the worrying. I fell asleep on her bed, dreaming of her.


	3. The Gala and a Plan

**Author's Note: Well so far no one has reviewed...so I'm guessing they either hate it or they're lazy. So there is a huge chance the story's going to get deleted, but for the people that had alerted it or something, don't worry I'll give you the link to where it's going to appear at.**

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I only own the characters I made up and the plot. Also I do not own the song 'Blue Clouds' or 'Powder Snow'.

Song Legend

_Kumiko and Tsukiko singing_

Tsukiko singing

**Kumiko singing  
**

Love has its many bumps

Chapter 3

The Gala and a Plan

The Next Day at school

Midori and Kumiko had just gotten to school in their usual uniform. Kumiko continued walking like a lifeless person thinking about Tsukiko.

_How could I be so careless…Why didn't I see, that was why she was slowing down… _Kumiko continued walking until she bumped into someone causing the person to fall.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Kumiko then lends a hand and helped her up. The girl was wearing the girls' uniform. She had long brown hair in a high ponytail and blue eyes.

"Its alright." She said as she got up and brushed off the dust on her dress. "My name is Manami Nakashima." She said as she held out her hand.

Kumiko then hesitated and looked at the hand. "My name is Kumiko Takahashi." She said as she shooked her hand.

"Wait, you are Kumiko Takahashi? Takahashi in the interior designers, am I right?"

"Yeah."

"I've been looking for you for a while, I'm planning to make this club called the Hostess Club, it is like the Host Club, but we entertain guys instead of girls." Manami said. "Are you interested to join? I want you and your twin with your cousin to join."

"Umm… I don't know... my twin right now is in the hospital." Kumiko said as she looked at the ground.

"No, I'm not, I'm right here." Kumiko looked to see where the voice was and saw Tsukiko in a wheelchair with Aurora pushing her chair.

"I can take it from here, Aurora." Tsukiko said.

"Alright." Aurora then walked away.

"Tsukiko!" Kumiko ran over and hugged her.

"I never knew that your twin was a boy." Manami said but then she tooked a closer look. "You're actually a girl in boys' uniform."

"Yeah, how you know?"

"A wild guess." The twins then sweat dropped at what she said.

"So, are you planning to join?"

"I don't know." Kumiko then looked at Tsukiko.

"Kumiko, we should besides once the Gala is over, we won't have anything to do." Tsukiko said. "And it would benefit us a lot by decorating the Club." Kumiko then nodded at what Tsukiko said until she realized how Tsukiko know that.

"How did you-" Kumiko was then cut off by Tsukiko.

"I was listening to your conversation from over there."

"Eavesdropper."

"Whatever."

"Wait, I thought you were sick."

"I cure from a cold faster than you remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Ok, I'll go ask your cousin later." Manami said as she walked away. "Oh yeah, the club will start this Monday in the 2nd music room, can you guys make invitations for me to hand out? But make sure the Host Club doesn't know about this." Manami then walked away.

"Tsukiko, lets get to class." Kumiko said as she looked at her.

"Alright." Kumiko then pushed Tsukiko's wheelchair. _There is something about her…I need to research the name Nakashima…_ Tsukiko said.

At class

Everyone was looking at Tsukiko wondering what happened.

"What happened, Tsukiko-kun?" One of the girls said.

"Nothing, a tree just fell on my legs, other than that nothing serious happened."

"Hey, Tsuki-chan, why are you in school, shouldn't you be at home or in the hospital?" Honey said as he walked up to her.

"Ah." Mori said.

"I'm alright, besides, grandmother always said even with an injury, you must complete school at all cost." Tsukiko said. The teacher then walked in and saw Tsukiko.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Tsukiko said as the teacher then nodded and walked to the blackboard and started today's lesson.

After School

Kumiko was gathering hers and Tsukiko's stuff to get ready to go home. Tsukiko was already outside of the classroom waiting. Kumiko walked out handing the stuff to Tsukiko and started to push her chair.

"C'mon, we should get home and get those invitations ready for Manami." Kumiko said.

"Yeah." They then saw Midori up ahead and Midori then looked over and saw them.

"Tsukiko!" She then ran over and hugged her as well. She then let go since she was glaring daggers at her. "Sorry. Did a girl called Manami Nakashima ask you to join the Hostess Club?"

"_Yeah, she asked to make invitations for her and join as well._" The twins said.

"But why can't we tell the Host Club?"

"I don't know…" Kumiko said.

"I was thinking that it's probably a rivalry thing?" Tsukiko said. Kumiko and Midori just looked confused. "I mean that if the Hostess Club opened, the Host Club might get some competition."

"Oh."

"C'mon, lets go, we can't let our drivers wait." Midori said.

Everyone then went to the exit to leave school, not knowing there were eavesdroppers near them hearing the whole conversation. They then ran off to the Host Club. They opened the door and then every host member looked at who came in.

"You're late, Hikaru, Kaoru." Tamaki said. "The customers are almost here as well."

"_Sorry, My Lord, but do you know anything about a Hostess Club._"

"I do…" Everyone then looked at Honey. "It is the same as us except that girls entertain guys." Honey said as he put another piece of cake in his mouth. "There used to be a Hostess Club here when we first came to High School."

"Ah. They were a really experiences group that knew almost everything about hosting." Mori said.

"Until, Tama-chan decided to open the Host Club, that was when the Hostess Club lost all of its business. The leader of the Hostess Club was a person from the Nakashima group." They then heard something break. They looked over to see that Kyouya had broken his pen while writing something.

"Did you say, the Nakashima Group?" Kyouya said. Honey just nodded.

"Kyouya-senpai, who are the Nakashima?" Haruhi said.

"They are one of my family's rivals. They are one of the strongest families in business in the world. They have three children just like my family except they are all girls. Their family deals with taxes, welfare, and almost every business besides in the food industry and designing field. Other than that they do almost everything." Kenta then started to type on his laptop.

"There is a Nakashima member in this school, Manami Nakashima in the junior year. She right now isn't in any clubs. Her grades are at the top, like yours, Kyouya-senpai." He said. He then looked over to his siblings. "What caught you interest in Hostess Club anyway, Hikaru, Kaoru?"

"_We overheard­-_"They then remembered that the girls didn't want the Host members to know about this, so they decided to not say their names."S_omeone that someone named Manami was planning to make a Hostess Club and it is opening this Monday._" The twins said.

"Ok, then we must stop Manami from opening the Hostess Club…" Tamaki said. "Do you know any members in the club?" He said looking at the twins. They then shooked their heads rapidly saying no. "We must find out who is in the club and then stopped them." Tamaki said determined.

At the Takahashi/Hara estate

The twins then went upstairs with Matthew carrying Tsukiko up the stairs and Jonathon carrying her wheelchair. They then stopped at the 3rd floor and Jonathon then placed Tsukiko on the wheelchair and Kumiko was then pushing Tsukiko to her room and then closed the door so she can leave to her own room. They then both changed into a blue t-shirt. Kumiko's was light blue and Tsukiko was dark blue. They had black pants on. They then went to the 5th floor to practice for tomorrow's Gala.

Midori's POV

We have just gotten home and the twins were already upstairs. I decided to go and get my drawing book after I changed into jeans and a green shirt. I grabbed my drawing book and raced to the music room on the 5th floor. I then heard a flute and violin playing. _They must have started practicing. _I then walked in to see Tsukiko, still in her wheelchair playing the flute and Kumiko on her violin. I then drew a picture of them playing. When I was finished, I saw that Jonathon and Matthew had told that there were visitors were here.

"Hey, Tsukiko, Kumiko, look at the picture." I showed them a picture of them playing.

"_Nice picture._" The twins said. I then smiled and looked to see that Tamaki was our visitor. "_Tamaki, what tooked do long, we have to practice._" Tamaki then walked over to the piano and was ready to play. I decided to leave since I was going to listen to them tomorrow at the Gala. I walked out to see the rest of Host members at the stairs.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Tamaki-senpai came here so we decided to come too." Kenta said.

"Yeah, Mido-chan, do you have cake?" Honey said as he jumped onto me.

"Yeah, I have strawberry cake downstairs, we made a bit too many so we have about 300 strawberry cakes downstairs that we don't need." I said. "Do you guys want some?" Everyone nodded their head.

I then stood up and lead them to the dinner room.

At the dinner room

Normal POV

There everyone tooked a seat and eventually Kumiko and Tamaki came downstairs for to eat as well.

"Hey Kumiko-senpai, where is Tsukiko-senpai?" Hikaru asked.

"She's in her room, she doesn't like sweets and I think she said she was working on something, so she decided not to come." Kumiko said. After everyone ate, there was no more strawberry cake since Midori and Honey ate most of them.

"That was good. Who made this?" Haruhi said.

"Midori's mother did, she made it for a couple parties, but some of them got canceled so she brought them here." Kumiko said. She then looked up to see that it has been an hour since Tsukiko have came out. "Excuse me, but I'm gonna go and check on Tsukiko." She then got up and walked up the stairs.

Midori's POV

I was sitting there talking to Haruhi until Kumiko excused herself to go and check on Tsukiko. I decided to follow as well.

"Please excuse me too, I must go and check something." I then followed Kumiko upstairs. The Host Club also decided to follow. I was walking to the third floor and saw that Tsukiko's door was somewhat opened. I have been in Tsukiko's room a couple of times, but that is when she isn't there. I was always scared of my cousin ever since I met her that day when she came to my place for the first time.

Flashback

At Midori's mansion in Italy

Midori's POV

The door had just opened with two identical British girls standing there, I've never seen my cousins before, since they live in London and their mom was always busy. My mom and I walked over to my aunt and my cousins.

"Welcome, Amicitia." My mom said as she hugged her sister who is my aunt, Amicitia Takahashi, one of the most famous interior designers. She always keeps everything real when designing and always love to decorate even for the smallest thing like a party or a club.

"Hello, Rosabella." My aunt said as she hugged my mom, Rosabella Hara, a famous caterer. She has catered over a thousand parties that my aunt had decorated. "These are my twins, Kumiko and Tsukiko." My aunt said as she pointed to the twins in front of her. The one names Kumiko was smiling and held out her hand to shake, while the one next to her was Tsukiko, she had an emotionless face on, but for some reason it told me that she never wanted to be here in the first place.

End of Flashback

Even now, she has that emotionless face when she is at home. That face always scared me since I was little. I then stopped and look into the crack of the room and saw that Tsukiko was sitting in her wheelchair looking at the clouds with Kumiko telling her something. I then looked over to see her laptop on her bed. I saw that there was a picture on Manami on her screen. _Was she researching Manami?_ I thought. I never knew what my cousin do while I'm not there, but I guess during her time she was researching people she didn't know. I then turned around to see the Host Club right behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"We got bored…" Hikaru said.

"So we decided to follow." Kaoru said. We then heard the door opened.

"_You do realize that we can hear you right?_" The twins said. The butlers then appeared out of nowhere.

"Tsukiko-sama…" Jonathon said as he bowed.

"Kumiko-sama…" Matthew said also bowing.

"Midori-sama…" Alfeo said as he also bowed.

"Are you guests planning to stay?" Alfeo said

"_Since there is a huge storm coming right now…_" The twin butler said.

"What do you guys think?" I said as I turned around.

"Ok, if that is no trouble. We'll just call our parents." Tamaki said.

"Matthew…"

"Jonathon…"

"_Please get the guest room ready._"

"_Alright, Kumiko-sama, Tsukiko-sama…_" The twin butlers then left with Alfeo following close behind.

"There should be extra clothes that fit you guys…" Tsukiko said.

"Yeah, we are always prepared." Kumiko said.

"Do you guys want to do anything, before the maids come down and show you to your room?" I said.

"Yeah, Midori, do you know anything about a Hostess Club." Tamaki said as the Takahashi twins and Midori was shocked. No one said anything afraid that we might say something that was about the Hostess Club.

"Hello? Are you guys ok?" Tamaki said.

"N-No, we don't know anything about a Hostess Club." Midori said.

"Ye-Yeah… We don't even know that there was a Hostess Club." Kumiko said.

"Hey, aren't we suppose to write in our book right now?" Tsukiko said as she pushed her wheel to make it move down the hallway to her library."

"Oh yeah, would you guys like to come to our library and stay until we are done writing?" Midori said.

"Ok." Everyone then split up. The Hitachiin twins, Kenta and Kyouya went to the Takahashi twins' library and Honey, Mori, Tamaki and Haruhi went to my library.

Tsukiko and Kumiko's library

Kumiko's POV

I was opening the library to see that the locked room was already opened and Tsukiko was already writing.

"You guys can look around the library until we are done. The black shelves are Tsukiko's books and the white shelves are my books." I then left to write in my book.

With Hikaru and Kaoru

Kaoru's POV

We both decided to look at Tsukiko's books. As we looked around we saw books on marine biology, farming, cooking, weather, music, and then there was books that looked like it was in a different language. We decided to look at the book. I pulled it out to see a picture of a wizard on it. We tooked a look inside and saw that all the words were in symbol writing. _That's weird…All of this writing is mostly in symbols. _I thought.

"Kaoru, we should ask Tsukiko-senpai about this book…" Hikaru said as he was walking away. I just shrugged and followed him.

With Kyouya and Kenta

Kenta's POV

We went over to look at Kumiko's book. We saw medical, astronomy, Spanish books, and all sorts of books. Kyouya went over to look at her medical books while I walked over to look at the astronomy books. I tooked a book that looked strange to me. It had no name on it. So I tooked it out and looked at it. On the cover there was a picture of Kumiko. I opened the book to see two numbers 5 and 37. _5 and 37? What is that suppose to mean?_ I turned the pages seeing pictures of her when she was little and stopped at one of the pages which had another picture of Kumiko, but this was when she was at least 3 or 2 years old. The problem was that I didn't see Tsukiko anywhere. _Weird they are twins according to what I have research on them and what Kyouya-senpai researched on them. _I then noticed the date on the photo to see that it was taken 12 years ago on the 22 of December. I was guessing that it was her birthday since there was a picture of the birthday cake right next to her picture.

I continued to turn the pages and a couple pages later I then saw a picture of Tsukiko in a picture with her. I analyze the picture and saw it was taken 7 years later after the last picture. In the picture Kumiko was standing next to Tsukiko smiling while Tsukiko was staring off into space uninterested in what they were doing. _She looked so uninterested…I wonder why. _Right behind them was Big Ben. I then continued looking and saw another picture 2 years later. In the picture there was Midori in the middle with Tsukiko and Kumiko leaning on Midori. In the picture Tsukiko seem to look a bit more interested in the picture than the last picture. I then felt someone place a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Kyouya there.

"C'mon…the girls are done." I nodded and closed the book putting it back in the shelf.

Downstairs in Midori's library

Normal POV

Midori had just walked into the room and everyone spread out looking at her books. Midori walked over and put her combination in and opened the door. Midori then walked in and opened her book to write.

With Tamaki

Tamaki was walking around Midori shelves near the entrance to the library. He was looking at fiction books. He then got bored and walked over to Haruhi, who was looking at fiction books also.

"Haruhi, what are you doing?"

"Looking at books, most of these books are books I've never seen before in the library and they also seem so interesting." Haruhi said as she continued to look at the books.

"Does that mean you like books more than me?" Tamaki said.

"Right now, it would be a yes." Haruhi said as she walked to one of the tables to read. Tamaki just went to a corner of the library.

With Honey and Mori

"Ne, Takashi, do you think Mido-chan has cookbooks on cake?"

"I don't know, Mitsukuni." Mori said, as he looked at random books.

"I'll go and ask." Honey said as he ran toward Midori. "Mido-chan, do you have cookbooks on cake?"

Midori then looked up. "Sorry, I don't have any, but Tsukiko might." Honey then ran away toward Mori again.

"Takashi, Mido-chan says that Tsuki-chan has the books, you think we can go up there later?" Honey said as the pink flowers were floating around his head.

"Ah." Mori said.

With Midori

"There, finished." Midori said as she put the book back and walked out to lock the room. She then turned around and saw that the other half of the Host Club came back and Kumiko was also there except Tsukiko was nowhere to be found. "Hey, Kumiko." Kumiko then turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Where is Tsukiko?"

"I think in her room." Then the library door opened. There stood Dawn, Aurora and Azzurra.

"Midori-sama, the rooms are ready, would you like me to escort them?"

"No thank you, we will." The maids then nodded and told Midori that the guest rooms for them have their names on it. "C'mon, lets go to your room." Everyone nodded and followed Midori except Kenta, who stood there.

"Kumiko-senpai, may I see your sister?"

"Sure, Midori, you can show them to their rooms instead." Kumiko then walked to her sister's room with Kenta following her. They finally stopped at her room and Kumiko entered to see that her sister wasn't there. "I don't think she is here. You want to talk to her later?" Kenta then nodded and left. Kumiko then walked into the room and closed it. She then walked over to Tsukiko's bed and push the wall. The wall on the opposite side then opened to revealed stairs that led downstairs. She then walked down the stairs and the door closed itself. There she found Tsukiko in there drawing something. "Tsukiko, are you drawing?" Tsukiko then looked to see that Kumiko was there on the stairs.

"Yeah." She then turned around to continue drawing.

"C'mon, lets go do something besides. I'm really bored."

"Ok, lets go check out the stars and planets." Tsukiko said as she then pushed her wheelchair toward the wall and place her hand on it. Then an elevator appeared behind the wall and Tsukiko and Kumiko went in and arrived back at Tsukiko's room. Kumiko then pushed Tsukiko's wheelchair to the door and opened it to see the Hitachiin twins standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Kumiko said.

"Hikaru wanted to ask you about this book." Kaoru then showed Tsukiko the book they found earlier. Tsukiko then grabbed it and looked at it.

"Do you know what it is?" Hikaru said.

_My wizardry book._ Tsukiko thought. "Where did you find this?"

"_In your shelves._" The twins said.

_I thought that I put this book somewhere after I did that spell, I never thought it would work so I left it at my other house, but how did it get here. _Tsukiko looked at the book thinking.

"Tsukiko-senpai, you ok?" Hikaru said.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Hey, Hikaru. Kaoru, would you like to go somewhere with us?" Kumiko said as she pushed Tsukiko outside to close Tsukiko's door.

"_Sure."_ They then followed the Takahashi twins to a room on their floor.

At a door in their floor

"_Here we are…_" The Takahashi twins said. In front of them there stood a huge door. Tsukiko then opened the door to reveal a room. Inside there was a machine in the middle.

"C'mon." Kumiko said as they dragged the Hitachiin twins over and Tsukiko pushed her wheelchair so she can come over as well. "Tsukiko, demonstrate how we use this."

Tsukiko then placed her hand on top of a round object and the whole room turned dark and then turned into a beach.

"How did we get to the beach?" Kaoru said as he looked around.

"This is a virtual world, that Tsukiko and I created one day." Kumiko said.

"It would take you to the place you want to go the most at that time." Tsukiko said. "It also makes the place so real that you actually can actually feel the water or anything else. It usually just fades away after an hour or 2." Tsukiko then looked at Kumiko. "Kumiko, it is your turn."

She then nodded and placed her hand on the round object and the whole room turned black once again and then turned into a meadow on a starry night.

"This place is one of my favorite places to go." Kumiko said as she sat down on the meadow looking up into the starry night.

Kaoru sat down next to Kumiko and Hikaru sat next to Tsukiko. They all then looked up at the starry night.

An hour later

Hikaru then woken up to see that Kumiko, Tsukiko and Kaoru had fallen asleep. He then woke up Kaoru.

"Kaoru, wake up." Kaoru then woken up and yawn.

"Hey, Hikaru." He said as he rubbed his eyes. He then looked around. "Are we still in here?" Hikaru nodded and looked at the sleeping girls.

"C'mon, Kaoru, lets get them back to their rooms." Kaoru nodded and picked up Kumiko bridal style and Hikaru pushed Tsukiko's wheelchair.

At the Takahashi's rooms

Hikaru opened Tsukiko's door and pushed her chair to her bed. He then picked her up and tucked her into bed.

_Even though she's a senior, she looks a lot younger than a senior. Just like Honey-senpai. _Hikaru thought. He then walked out of the room to see Kaoru. They both then went to their own room to go to bed.

The next day

Tsukiko's POV

I have just woken up to see that I was in my bed. _How did I get here? Lets see…we were at the virtual room…I fell asleep…and someone probably brought me back…_

I then got out of bed and walked to the balcony and looked at the sky. It was almost sunrise. _Sunrise…a time when a new day start…_ I then heard another door open to see her sister, Kumiko.

"Good morning, Kumiko." I said as I continued to look at the sky.

"Good morning, Tsukiko." Kumiko replied. She then looked at the sky as well. "Tsukiko." Kumiko began with wide eyes. "You're walking!" Kumiko said as she looked at her sister walking.

"You're right, I am walking. I must have healed already."

"You do heal fast!" Kumiko said, as she looked at her in shocked.

"Kumiko, you do realize that the tree that got knocked down was hollow?"

"It was hollow?"

"Yeah, but it still hurt my leg, but the doctors at Kyouya's hospital put it in a cast just in case if it really was broken and for some reason there was a lot of water in it making it heavy."

"Tsukiko…"

"Yeah?"

"What time is our Gala?"

"Tonight at 8, but we have to be there to warm-up by 5."

"Ok…there is another question I want to ask."

"Go ahead…" I said as I yawn.

"Do you think that it is possible to like someone you just met?" I just looked at my sister with confusion on my face.

"Of course, it is called love at first sight…why did you ask?"

"I rather not say…" Kumiko said as she blushed a pinkish color.

"Hey Kumiko, you like Kaoru, am I right?" I said as I smile at her, who blushed even harder. I laughed at my sister playing with her fingers. "It is alright to like someone you never met before, I don't think it is good, but then again that is my opinion…love is one of those challenging things that no one gets…besides, if you really like Kaoru, you should tell him."

"I-I…I don't think I can."

"Do whatever you want." I then turned around about to go in, but then stopped. "But, make sure that you don't wait too long or you might just lose him."

I then went inside and Kumiko also inside as well, both not knowing that Hikaru had just asked the same question with his brother. I walked inside my room and called my butler to get the car ready so that I can leave to go to the hospital to take off my cast.

With Midori

Midori's POV

I have just woken up and walked out of my balcony. I then heard the twins talk and heard that Kumiko actually liked Kaoru.

_So, Kumiko likes Kaoru? Well, they do look nice together…I think I should get them together, since their grandma did ask me to help them find good husbands…but I'm gonna need some help…_ I was about to leave when I heard the Hitachiin twins talking about the exact same subject that my cousins were talking about. _Looks like I'm gonna need more help now that I know Hikaru likes Tsukiko…weird…Hikaru likes Tsukiko and Tsukiko doesn't know it…while Kumiko likes Kaoru and he doesn't know it…it is like the younger twins doesn't know that the older twins likes them…but then again, Kumiko doesn't really seem like the older twin, yet she is and Tsukiko doesn't seem like the younger twin, yet she is…Oh well, I'll get the Host Club and see if we can do anything to get them together, but Tamaki-senpai would probably get mad at that idea…but then again I don't really care since it is fun to get him mad…then I'll just get Kenta and Kyouya-senpai I guess…and maybe Honey-senpai as well…_

I then thought about Honey and found that I was slightly blushing. I just thought it was the heat so I ignored it. I ran upstairs to the guests' room and found that none of them were there well except for Kyouya and Honey, but they are still asleep. So I decided to let them sleep since it was still pretty early in the morning. I then walked to the fourth floor living room to find everyone was there.

"Hey everyone." I said as I walked in and sat down. "Why aren't Kyouya-senpai and Honey-senpai awake yet?"

"Well, we don't wake them up since they both have the blood AB and get very cranky when they wake up in the morning." Haruhi said.

"Are you sure?" Everyone then nodded. "Since Kumiko also have AB blood and she seems fine in the morning or at least I think it is Kumiko." _I think I've mistaken her for Tsukiko…_Haruhi then looked at Tamaki and the Hitachiin twins.

"Are you sure that all AB blood type people are suppose to be evil people in the morning?" Haruhi said.

"Umm…" They then walked away to avoid the question.

"Tamaki-senpai, Hikaru, Kaoru, get back here and answer my question." Haruhi said as she walked over to them, but they just moved away.

"Kenta, can you help me on this project I'm doing?" He then nodded. I then whispered what we are going to do to get the two twins together. He then nodded and got his laptop typing in something. A few minutes later he then turned the laptop around so I could see. I sat there reading it and then smiled. "This idea is awesome." I said.

"Yup, the plan starts after the Gala is over, it seems like there is another storm coming." He said.

"Another storm?"

"Yeah, so we are probably gonna be here again." Kenta said as he then typed something on his laptop.

That night at the Gala

Normal POV

Tsukiko and Kumiko was changing into their performance clothes, since they were practicing with their regular clothes on. Outside the changing room was the Host Club and Midori. Every one in the Host Club wore a black tuxedo except for Haruhi since Hikaru and Kaoru made her wear a pink dress. Tamaki was wearing a white tuxedo and Midori was wearing a green dress.

: Haruhi's dress : Midori's dress

Tsukiko and Kumiko then walked out with the same dress except different color. Tsukiko's was navy and Kumiko was light blue.

When they walked out, Hikaru was slightly blushing and Kaoru was just smiling at his brother. Tamaki then ran over and hugged them.

"My precious children, you look so pretty." Tamaki said.

"_Please get off of us or we'll call sercurity._" The twins said looking a bit irritated. Tamaki was then pulled away by the Hitachiin twins. "_Thanks, at least someone knows how to treat a lady._" The twins said glaring at Tamaki. They then turned to the rest of the Host members. "_So, how do we look?_" The twins said.

"You look so pretty. Tsuki-chan, Kumi-chan." Honey said.

"Ah." Mori said.

"You look great, at least you weren't forced into it." Haruhi said looking at the Hitachiin twins.

"Just wondering who made the dress, since the one you showed me was completely different one the other day." Midori said.

"Actually, I don't know who made it." Tsukiko said as she looked up to the ceiling thinking.

"Me too, it just came in the mail today just before we left to go." Kumiko said doing the same thing as Tsukiko. "It just told us to wear it for the Gala."

"Well, at least whoever mailed it to you, have a wonderful taste in dress." Midori said.

"_What do you think, Hikaru, Kaoru, how do we look?_" The twins said.

"You look nice." Kaoru said. Hikaru just looked down trying very hard to hide his blush and so far succeeding. Then a lady walked in.

"Tamaki, Tsukiko, Kumiko, you're on in 5 minutes. You guys are the opening act."

"Wait, we are the opening act?" Kumiko said.

"Why didn't anyone tell us?" Tsukiko said demanding an answer.

"Sorry, but the other people who were suppose to open isn't here and besides, everyone knows that you were gonna be the opening act." The lady then walked away. Tsukiko just sighed.

"What are going to do?"

Tsukiko then stood there thinking. "Blue Clouds…" Tsukiko said.

"What?!" Kumiko said looking at her sister. "We aren't really good at that piece of music and you know it. I'm not gonna-" Tsukiko then cut Kumiko off.

"Just do it, besides we have to do 2 songs and we should always take risks." Tsukiko said as she walked to the door.

_This girl is insane…but then again so am I sometimes… _Kumiko thought as she followed.

Everyone then waved and said good luck while Tamaki and Kumiko followed Tsukiko on to the stage.

On stage

The announcer was standing near the mic and everyone then stopped talking and looked at the stage.

"Welcome to this year's tenth annual Gala! We are here to show you some of the greatest singers and instrumental pieces here in Japan… So please welcome Tamaki, Tsukiko, and Kumiko for their instrumental piece…Blue Clouds."

The audience then applauded and the stage grew dark. The light then shone on Tamaki as he played the piano. Then the light shone on Tsukiko, who was playing the flute while Tamaki continued to play on his piano.

The Host Club came in and sat down as they watched them play. The light on Tsukiko then turned off. The light shone on Kumiko and she played her violin while Tamaki continued to play his piano. Kumiko then stopped and the light then turned off while Tamaki continued playing.

When Tamaki was finished all three of them bowed at the applauding audience. Then the twins and Tamaki walked backstage and sat in there until it was their time to sing. They then walked out to see the announcer talking.

"Ok, everyone, welcome back Tamaki, Tsukiko, and Kumiko with their song Powder Snow."

Everyone in the audience applauded once again as Tamaki and the twins walked out. Tamaki started to play his piano and the lights went on the twins. Each one had microphones in their hands. Tsukiko then took a deep breath and started singing.

Mou hitorikiri ni shiteoite hoshii no

Daremo watashi wo shiranu basho e nigetai no

**Sonna koto machigatteiru to seme rareyou to kore ijou**

**Kokoro ga mou motanai Ashita wa iranai no**

Nakitai dake naitemo ii? Namida karete shimau kurai

**Ima nara shiroi yukitachi ga nagashite keshite kureru deshou**

_Nee Tasukete_

**Sou koukai nado hitotsu mo shitenai no**

**Itsumo donna toki mo ima wo ikitekita**

Omokage mo ashiato sae nani hitotsu nokoranai kurai

Rousoku ga tokete kono akari kietara

**Oogoe de sakendemo ii? Koe ga karete shimau kurai**

Ima nara shiroi yukitachi mo subete yurushite kureru deshou

_Nee Onegai_

Ryoute hirogete **Kagayaku yuki atsumetai** _dake nanoni ne_

Doushite... **Hakanai**...

Nakitai dake naitemo ii? Namida karete shimau kurai

**Ima nara shiroi yukitachi ga nagashite keshite kureru deshou**

**Oogoe de sakendemo ii? Koe ga karete shimau kurai**

Ima nara shiroi yukitachi mo Subete yurushite kureru deshou

Nakitai dake naitemo ii? Namida karete shimau kurai

**Oogoe de sakendemo ii? Koe ga karete shimau kurai**

Nakitai dake naitemo ii?

**Oogoe de sakendemo ii?**

_Yuki yamu made_

The twins then stopped singing and watched the audience standing up applauding. The twins then smiled to themselves and Tamaki then joined them and all three bowed. They then went backstage to see the Host Club and Midori there. Midori then ran over to hug the twins.

"You were awesome, Tsukiko, Kumiko." Midori said.

"_Thanks, Midori._"

The twins then walked to their changing room to change into some comfortable clothes since they weren't planning to stay around for the closing ceremony, since it is pretty boring.

Outside

The Takahashi twins watched as their limo and Midori's came. The driver to the Takahashi twins was opening the door when Kenta and Midori pushed the Takahashi twins and the Hitachiin twins in. The driver then closed the door and walked to the limo and started to drive.

"Kenta! Midori! Why did you just do that?! You guys are devils pushing those unscrupulous twins in with my precious children." Tamaki said, as he was about to strangle them, but was held back by Honey and Mori. Kenta and Midori just ignored him.

"Hopefully that works." Kenta said as he watched the limo drive away and everyone walked into Midori's limo. Midori just nodded and told the driver to take a shortcut to get to the house. The driver nodded and walked to the driver's seat to drive back to their house.

The two twins

The twins felt themselves getting pushed into the limo while at the same time they felt the limo driving. The twins then sat on the seats with Hikaru and Kaoru on one side and Kumiko across from Kaoru and Tsukiko across from Hikaru. Kaoru then nudged his older brother with his elbow.

"Go and tell her now." Kaoru whispered into his ear. Hikaru just stared at the floor. Tsukiko was looking out of the window when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Kumiko.

"What?"

"Do you…do you think I should tell him now?" Kumiko said as she was slightly blushing.

"If you aren't gonna do it, then I will." Tsukiko said.

"No, don't do that…" Kumiko said as her blush got redder. Tsukiko was about to say something, when Kumiko then covered Tsukiko's mouth. "Fine, I'll tell him." Kumiko said as she gave up.

"Kaoru…" Kumiko said. Kaoru then looked over.

"Yeah?"

"Um…umm…" She then looked at Tsukiko giving her the 'you-better-say-it-or-I-will' look. "I…I really liked you since we met and…" Kumiko then looked at the floor blushing very hardly.

"Sure, I would love to go out with you." Kaoru said as he gave Kumiko a smile. Kumiko then jumped over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Kaoru then chuckled. He looked at Hikaru and motioned him to go and tell Tsukiko, who was looking at Kumiko.

"Tsukiko-senpai…umm…I want to ask you a question." Tsukiko then looked at him.

"Well, you got my attention, what you wanna ask?" Tsukiko said.

"Well…I was wondering…if…you would like…to…go out sometime." Hikaru said as his face turned almost completely red.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru, but my dating days are over." Tsukiko said as she felt the limo stopped and she then walked off into the house. Hikaru just stood there with a sad face on looking at Tsukiko walking to the door.

_I knew it…it would just be a stupid idea to ask her… _Hikaru then walked out of the limo with Kaoru and Kumiko looking at Hikaru leave in sadness. The two looked at each other and walked out and followed Hikaru inside.

_I hope he's ok…_Kaoru thought.

_Maybe I should tell him about Tsukiko…_Kumiko thought.

In the living room earlier

The Host Club and Midori had just gotten home before the twins. Midori was looking out of the window when she saw the limo come.

"Kenta, they're here." Kenta then walked over and looked outside. They then heard the door to the limo open and saw Tsukiko walking out of the limo and into the house. Tsukiko then spotted Midori.

"Hara-sama, come to my room, we need to talk." Tsukiko then walked up the stairs to her room.

"Do you think she knows?" Kenta said.

"I don't know, she shouldn't…but then again she was pretty good at spying." Midori said.

"Mido-chan…are you going to get Tsuki-chan happy again?" Honey said with teary eyes. Midori looked at them and smiled. "Of course." … _I hope. _Midori then hear the door open again to see Hikaru looking at the floor in sadness. He then walked to his room. _Did the plan not work at all? _Midori then saw the door opening again with Kaoru and Kumiko looking at each other laughing. _Well at least I got one of them._ Midori then walked upstairs to Tsukiko's room.


	4. How Everything Began

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I only own my OCs and the plot.

Author's Note: Well it looks like people are starting to review . So I'll just continue the story for them :D Here's chapter 4! Also I REALLY NEED A GOOD BETA READER TO MAKE THE CHARACTERS NOT OUT OF CHARACTER AND TO EDIT MY GRAMMER.

Love has its many bumps

Chapter 4

How everything began

On the 3rd floor in front of Tsukiko's room

Normal POV

Midori had just walked into Tsukiko's room she then saw lightning strike in the glass doors. She then saw Tsukiko standing there.

"Was it your idea to do this plan?" Tsukiko said furiously.

"What plan?" Midori said.

"The plan with getting me and Hikaru together including my sister and his brother." Tsukiko said.

"Well, yeah…but Kenta planned it and I wanted to see what happened if you actually were happy once in a while." Midori said.

"I don't care about my happiness, the only reason I live is to help my twin…and unfortunately you too." Tsukiko said glaring at Midori.

"Is that the only thing you live for, what about your hopes and dreams?" Midori said.

"All of them are gone ever since 7 years ago." Tsukiko then turned around and looked at the lightning. "Leave…I got some work to do." Midori was about to protest, but then walked out and closed the door and saw Kumiko and Kaoru looking at her.

"What were you doing in Tsukiko's room?" Kumiko said.

"And why do you look like you just came out of the principle's office after doing something bad?" Kaoru said.

"Kumiko, what exactly happened 7 years ago?" Midori said not answering any of their questions.

"I'm not allowed to say. Now are you gonna answer our questions?" Midori then ignored what Kumiko said and walked off to the Host Club waiting downstairs. Kumiko then blinked as Midori walked away. _What got her? Actually what's gotten into everyone?_ Kumiko then walked with Kaoru to the stairway.

In the Hitachiin room

Hikaru was lying in bed looking at the wall when a picture of Tsukiko appeared on it he then rolled over to his side and looked at the door.

_To think it would actually succeed…Kaoru was wrong there is no way she would fall for me. _Hikaru then walked out of his room to see Kumiko and Kaoru.

"What are you doing here?"

"Do you wanna know why Tsukiko stopped dating?" Hikaru then hesitated, but then nodded since he wanted to know what exactly happened. The three then walked to Kumiko's library. She then went to her locked room and opened it. She walked in and got Tsukiko's book, which was about 3 to 4 years ago.

"Here, you read it." Kumiko then handed Hikaru the book and told him the page number or rather the date. Hikaru tooked the book and went to a table and opened the book to the page Kumiko said. The year was 3 years ago. He then started to read.

Today is March 3, 2004

Today I've actually have fallen for a guy for the first time which was surprising ever since I've never did show emotion, but this guy was something different from the others…he is just perfect in everyway and he loves music as much as I do…but he doesn't seem to noticed me at all. I asked Kumiko for advice and she told me the same thing, just tell him…Kumiko was never good at advice, but this does somewhat makes sense. I've decided to go and tell him. I don't know what is going to happen, but hopefully I would finally find a person I like after I left my hometown.

Hikaru then turned the page to read the next day.

This is between March 4, 2004 to March 12, 2004

I've just told the guy, but found out he actually liked my sister. I was crushed when I heard him said that. To believe that my first love was in love with my sister. I was so sad I ran to where ever my feets led me. I finally stopped to see I was in front of the Big Ben. I was sitting there crying my heart out. I then made a pact that from now on I would never love ever again, I just can't bear that feeling of a broken heart…Kumiko, of course, tried everyway to get me back into dating, but she never succeeded. I, of course got ruder to everyone around me. I would give them the cold shoulders and everyone around me feared me like I was the devil from a scary movie. I wouldn't care about them; all I did was to make sure that I would never fall in love ever again. I started to wear boy's clothes no matter what my mother said. She even threw away all my clothes and replaced them with girl clothes, but she never expected me to have another closet right behind my closet and she still doesn't know about it. Hopefully now, I might start to do what my mother wished. For me to help my sister in anyway. I have no hopes, no dreams now, but I can still help my sister succeed hers.

Hikaru then closed the book and looked at the book in front of him. _All because of that boy? I've never knew how hard Tsukiko has had it, to actually think her first love liked her sister…I would also probably do that as well if I found that Tsukiko actually liked Kaoru…_ Hikaru then returned the book to Kumiko, who was talking to Kaoru.

"So, you know a bit about her past now just to tell you, for some reason, here in Japan, kids aren't as scared of her only because Tsukiko did clear up…a bit, but hopefully she doesn't get clouded up again by her anger. Make sure you use your words carefully." Kumiko said. Hikaru then thanked her and ran to Tsukiko's room.

At Tsukiko's room

Hikaru then was about to turn the knob when the door opened itself. Tsukiko was just about to walk out to see that Hikaru was in the way.

"If you are planning to ask me again, the answer is still no." Tsukiko then walked past Hikaru.

"So, are you planning to give everyone the cold shoulder for the rest of your life because of this boy?" Hikaru said to Tsukiko's back.

"How did you-" Tsukiko was then cut off as she turned to face him.

"Kumiko, let me read your book 3 years ago…but here is the question I've been wondering…why are you acting like this? You act like a cold-hearted person."

"I act like this because it was my choice to act like this." Tsukiko said as she turned around to walk again.

"Really? Or is it because you are actually scared of everything in this world and especially afraid of falling in love once more after your heart was broken." Tsukiko just looked shocked. No one has ever talked to her like this. She then looked at the ground.

"No matter how much people try to change me, no one every succeeds, I've decided my path that I would serve and help my sister and cousin in anyway, without showing it and so far it is working and they don't know that I've helped them along the way a lot. You can't change me, I know that I've been the wall away from them, so you are nothing else but another intruder in my life."

"Tsukiko, you act like this because you are scared just like I said before, so you plan to just live on helping you cousin and sister and leave everyone else that isn't in that wall outside? Planning to make everyone just another intruder in your life until the end of your time just because of this one boy?" Tsukiko was once again shocked.

"You don't understand, that day was the day I've felt so unhappy ever since my father's death." Tsukiko then looked up as small tears formed in her eyes. "Ever since my dad died, I've acted things that was never me. I then acted even worse after that that boy broken my heart. Those two days will always haunt me until the end of life." The small tears then ran down her cheek as Hikaru walked over and hugged her.

"Look, I've always liked you since I met you, I would never do anything to hurt you at all." Tsukiko then looked up.

"Why should I trust you? What if you act liked that boy? You would be nothing but another intruder in my life. Just like all of the boys that always talk to me to get close to my sister. My sister is always more important than me. She's the older sister and I'm the younger one, who is always in her shadows. My life was already sealed since that day went my mother came to get me. My mother never did care about me at all. She only cared about Kumiko, I have to make sure that Kumiko is always alright." Tsukiko said.

"No you don't, my brother can handle that. I just want to know what you are thinking about. What are you planning to do for your life when your sister doesn't need you anymore, what are you gonna do then?" Tsukiko just looked at the ground.

"I don't know, I guess I would have just followed my mother's words."

"You don't have to…" Tsukiko then looked up to Hikaru. Hikaru then use his thumb to wipe away her tears. "You can count on me, I'll always be there to protect you from everything, you don't have to be scared anymore. You can trust me, I promise." Tsukiko then looked at him.

_Is he really telling the truth? Can I really trust him? But that look in his eyes look… so… trustworthy…_ Tsukiko then looked at the ground. "I don't know if I should trust you or not, but if the things you say are true…I guess you are telling the truth." Tsukiko looked up smiling. She then hugged Hikaru tightly.

"I promise, I will never make you feel heart broken ever again." Hikaru said. Hikaru then lifted Tsukiko's chin and kissed Tsukiko on the lips. Tsukiko was shocked at first but then let it go and kissed him back.

Around the corner Midori and Kenta looked at them. _Success! _They both thought. Tamaki then walked past Midori and Kenta and saw Tsukiko and Hikaru kissing. He then was about to run to them, but Kenta and Midori held him back and drag him back to the Host Club.

That Monday

It was a usually Monday as the twins walked to the senior floor and met up with Mori and Hunny and Midori was in the sophomore floor with Kenta. The day went by as usual until after school where the girls was going to the second music room when the Hunny, Mori and Hitachiin twins found them.

"Where are you going Mido-chan? I thought we could of have some cake together today." Hunny said, as his eyes got teary.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go home today. Tsukiko and Kumiko has to make up a design for my birthday party coming up, so we have to shop and design stuff." Midori said before she hugged Hunny liked crazy again.

"Hara-sama, please control your actions." Tsukiko said as she looked at Midori with the exact emotionless face once again.

"Yeah Midori." Kumiko said as she tried to get Hunny out of Midori's hug. Kumiko then gave up and let Midori do whatever she wanted, knowing it is impossible to get her out of her fan girl mode.

"Hara-sama, if you don't let go, I will personally destroy your precious picture collection of-" Midori then let go of Hunny and covered Tsukiko's mouth.

"Don't say it." Midori said.

"Oh you mean the collection of-" Kumiko began before she found that Midori had covered her mouth as well.

"Uh…we gotta…uh… see ya!" Midori then dragged the twins around the corner.

"_That was weird._" The Hitachiin twins said as everyone walked to the Host Club.

Around the corner

Midori had just let go of the twins.

"_Why did you do that?!_" The twins said.

"Why can't you keep quiet about picture collection? Especially keep it quiet around Hunny." Midori said.

"You mean the picture collection of Hunny that you made us take?" Kumiko said. Midori then started to strangle Kumiko.

"Can't you keep quiet at all?!"

"C'mon, we're gonna be late." Tsukiko said as she pulled Midori off of Kumiko and started to drag her to the second music room with Kumiko following them rubbing her neck.

At the second music room

They finally got to the second music room and the exact same thing happened to them the first time they entered the Host Club. There was a light and then instead of rose petals there was sakura petals falling on them.

"You've finally came." Manami said as she walked up to them. "So, how do you like the sakura petals?"

"It was pretty." Midori said.

"It was…well, pink." Kumiko said as she looked at Tsukiko who of course hated pink, but luckily she kept her cool.

"No comment, whatsoever." Tsukiko said as she walked in.

"Tsukiko, you are vice-president, just to tell you." Manami said.

"Great." Tsukiko said sarcastically without Manami knowing it was sarcastic.

"Ok, our first assignment is to get our club known." Manami said as she looked to Kumiko. "Do you have the invites?"

"Of course." She then pulled out the invites out of nowhere. "Here you go." She then handed the invites to Manami.

"Ok thanks, lets see, two seniors, a junior and a sophomore…hmm…we need someone to check out the freshmans on the freshman level, but we have no one that is a freshman."

"Don't worry, I'll hand it out Manami." Midori said.

"Alright! Thanks, Midori. Now…" She then looked at Tsukiko. "Tsukiko, you will handle the budgeting and you and your sister will also do the design how the Hostess Club looks like everyday." They both nodded. She then looked at Midori. "Your family is into catering, right?" Midori just nodded. "Ok, you will bring in sweets and treats everyday for the guests. Also, you and I will also design the clothing we will wear." Manami said as Midori nodded once again. "Alright, Tsukiko and Kumiko, you will hang the invites around the school on the bulletin boards or on walls, just hang them." They nodded and ran out of the room in full speed with the invites in their hands. "Midori, we will put about 30 invites in each of the teachers' mailbox at the office." They then walked out.

An Hour Later

The twins had came back first with them falling onto one of the couches catching their breaths. Midori and Manami then came in looking at the twins.

"Oh, Manami, I did some research the other day and found that the Host Club has types." Tsukiko said.

"Types?" Midori and Manami said as they slightly tilt their heads.

"Yes, Tamaki is the prince type, even though he doesn't really act like it, he acts more like the annoyance type. Kyouya is the cool type, Hikaru and Kaoru are the devilish types, which is pretty much true. Haruhi is the natural type, Kenta is the calm type, and Hunny is the loli-shota type, which completely fits him. Mori is the wild type, but it doesn't seem like it though, he looks more like the silent type." Kumiko said.

"So you're saying we should have types as well?" The twins nodded.

"Ok, You two are the…hmm… yin-yang type, since… you to are the same yet, you act completely different and when you put you two together we get a balance of total destruction and evil world conquest." Manami said. The twins just looked at her. "Ok, I was kidding about the putting you together and getting a balance of total destruction and evil world conquest part, but you two are the yin-yang type because of my first reason." Manami said.

"_Fine with us and just to tell you, when we are put together we usually have great plans._"

"Yeah that is true, you guys do have great plans when put together… too bad most of them are evil." Midori said she then turned to Manami. "Hey, Manami, have anyone told you that you look like the preppy?"

"What kind of question is that?" Kumiko said looking at her cousin, but Midori just ignored it.

"Now that you mention it, two of my friends back in America did say that."

"Wait, you're American?" Kumiko said.

"No, they were visiting me."

"Hey, Manami, you can be the preppy type." Midori said.

"Alright, now what about you?" Everyone then started to think about Midori's type.

"Hmm…"

"Angel type?" Manami said.

"No way, she is not a angel, she just strangled me and it still hurts." Kumiko said as she rubbed her neck where Midori strangled her. "How about calm type like Kenta?" Kumiko said as she looked at her sister.

"No, she wasn't that calm when we told her about her precious Hunny collection of pictures." Tsukiko said as she got off the couch. "How about abstract type, she does like to draw and she looks at the world in a completely different way."

"How do you know that Tsukiko?" Midori said looking at her with curious eyes.

"I took a wild guess." Everyone then did an anime fall. Tsukiko looked at them. "Ok, I'm kidding, but I do observe you, Hara-sama since you are very interesting…sometimes. So it is very interesting to see what you do next." Everyone then got back up.

"Anyways, the theme tomorrow is… fall." Manami said. "So the background is going to be autumn trees and the costumes we wear are fall kimonos." Everyone nodded. "I'll come to your house later and start doing the costume with Midori. So until then I'll see you later. " She said to Midori as everyone then left the 2nd music room and went home.

Tomorrow after school

Kumiko, Tsukiko and Midori then walked to the second music room without anyone knowing and mostly without being stalked by Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny and Mori. They got to the second music room and inside there were autumn trees everywhere like a forest. Standing there Manami was wearing a red kimono with her hair in a bun.

"Love what you did, Tsukiko-senpai, Kumiko-senpai." She said as she looked around.

"_Thanks._"

"Ok, now get changed." Midori, Tsukiko and Kumiko then went to the changing room. After they finished changing. Midori had a green kimono, Tsukiko and Kumiko both had the same kimono except Tsukiko's was brown and Kumiko was orange. They walked out to see Manami waiting.

"They look great on you guys." Manami said. "Now, we have to welcome the customers and remember to do whatever it takes to impress them and make sure it would make sense with your type." Manami said as she said in the chair and Tsukiko and Kumiko were on the sides of her chair with Midori in between.

The door opened revealing dozens boys.

"Welcome to the Hostess Club." The Hostess club said. Everyone then went to their tables with boys following them.

With Manami

She was with three boys sitting on the couch. Since she was the preppy type she was trying to flirt with them as much as possible and so far succeeding.

"Manami-chan, what are your hobbies?" One of the boys said.

"Anything you would like." She said in a flirtish sound.

"Manami-chan, what colors do you like?"

"Red, since it is the color of our love." Manami said as she winked at him. The guy was blushing so hard that he fainted and the other 2 tried to keep him from falling off the couch. Manami then just giggled. Midori then walked by and looked at Manami. _Flirtish and preppy, never could stand that and now looks like I'm going to have to live with it until Manami stops her flirtish ways or until she does something even Tsukiko can't tolerate…but then she'll be dead…and Tsukiko would probably blame me for not stopping her. _Midori thought as she continues walking by to the twins' table where she was once again watching them.

With the twins

The twins were with two other boys who were also asking random questions just like Manami's customers, they of course had no problem with being the yin-yang type since they were always the opposite for twins.

"Kumiko-chan, do you like sweets?" One of the boys said.

"Of course, they taste so sweet." Kumiko said as she smiled at them.

"How about you, Tsukiko-chan?" (surprisingly that when they see Tsukiko with the boy's clothes they call her Tsukiko-kun, but when she has anything different they call her Tsukiko-chan.)

"Sorry, but I don't like sweets, they can cause cavities and besides sweets aren't healthy at all." Tsukiko said as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Tsukiko, please try and act polite with our guests." Kumiko said trying to convince her. Tsukiko then opened her eyes showing her cold eyes as she glare at her sister. Kumiko then just backed away.

"Don't worry about Tsukiko, she is being polite to us in her own way." One of the boys said.

"No way, she should have more respect to us, just like Kumiko said." The other boy said.

"What?! Tsukiko was completely polite to us and gave us advice!" The boy said as he stood up looking angry.

"No she wasn't! Kumiko is right, she should have been more polite!" The other boys said as he started to beat up the other boy.

"_Boys, boys stop._" The twins said as if they have planned the whole thing up. The boys then stopped and looked up. "_We were both wrong and you shouldn't beat yourselves up, ok?_" The twins said as then both winked at them. The boys then blushed and both fainted on the floor.

Midori was watching them and sweatdropped. _Wow, I guess Manami was right, when you put those two together, you would get total destruction. _Midori then sighed and walked to her table where 3 boys were waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm late." Midori said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Its alright, Midori-chan." Midori then tooked a seat at the table.

"Midori-chan, what kind of books you like?" Midori then closed her eyes to think.

"Anything, but I rather read books that deals with ones mind and how people looks at the world." Midori said. All of the boys had hearts in their eyes.

"Th-That was…that was so deep." Then all three fainted.

_Wow that was ironic, never expected that to happen until a few minutes later…but then again it happen to all the others in a least a minute. _Midori thought. Midori then got up and walked to the twins who weren't having any customers at the moment and both of them were talking.

Later on

The Hostess Club had just closed and everyone was in their school uniforms now. Manami was cleaning up everything with Kumiko and Midori helping. Tsukiko was checking how much money they made and surprisingly they made a lot of money for their first day.

"That was fun." Midori said.

"Yeah, thought…I wonder what would happen if the host club members find out about this?"

"Well, they won't find out about this, now will they?" Manami said as she looked at them.

"Hara-sama." Tsukiko said as she walked up to her.

"Tsukiko, please call me Midori."

"Hara-sama." Midori sighed knowing that Tsukiko probably won't stop calling her by her last name. "Hara-sama, you do realize that they probably might figure it out at your birthday party, since you also invited Manami as well." Midori then turned to stone.

"Oh. My. God…I forgot about that." Midori said slowly.

"I got an idea." Kumiko said. Everyone then looked over to her. "Why don't we just celebrate your birthday with Manami in the morning since the Host Club won't be there until the afternoon. Tsukiko will have it planned."

"Good idea, Kumiko-senpai. Well gotta go, see ya." Manami said as she waved good-bye.

"Cool, I get to celebrate my birthday twice." Midori said as she started to dance.

"Stop your dancing, Hara-sama, we have to get home." She said.

"Aww…Do I have to?" Midori said with her puppy eyes.

"Yes." Tsukiko then turned around and started to walk out.

"Hey, the Host club is suppose to still be open you wanna visit?" Midori said. The twins looked at her and just shrugged and nodded yes.

"Alright I get to see Hunny!" Midori then ran out of the door yelling Hunny.

"I wonder if she realize that she just took the long way." Tsukiko said.

"I don't think so, since she didn't stopped." Kumiko said as she watched Midori continued running until she turned at a corner.

In front of the Host Club

The twins were waiting in front of the Host Club when Midori finally showed up 3 minutes later. She was so tired that she collapsed right in front of them.

"Should we help her up, Tsukiko?" Kumiko said as she crouches down and poke her.

"No, I just got an idea." Tsukiko said as she also crouched down and whisper something in her ear. Midori then jumped up scaring Kumiko and Tsukiko at the same time.

"Hunny likes me?!" Midori said happy as she started to do her little dance.

"I have no idea, I just said it so you can wake up." Tsukiko said as she walked to the Host Club door. Midori then stopped dancing and started yelling at Tsukiko.

"What?! How can you do this to me? And I thought Hunny actually liked me." Midori said as she started to pout and have fake tears in her eyes.

"Hara-sama, stop your fake tears." Tsukiko said without even looking at her.

"Yeah, Midori, unless you want your soon to be boyfriend to see you crying." Kumiko teased her.

"Who's my soon to be boyfriend?" The twins just looked at her giving a you-got-to-be-kidding look.

"_Hunny, duh._" The twins said as they then opened the door to see Tamaki chasing the Hitachiin twins. Haruhi was sighing at her friends. Kyouya was writing some notes in his notebook. Mori and Hunny was just eating and Kenta was just… well he was just watching them, until he noticed the twins and Midori at the door.

"Hey you guys, what are you doing here?" Kenta said as everyone except the Hitachiin twins and Tamaki looked over to the door.

"We decided to visit, what do you think?" Kumiko said.

"What happened?" Midori said as she looked at the people running, until she saw Hunny. She then got into her fan girl mode. "Hunny!" She ran over to him hugging him like crazy once again.

"She is holding Hunny like a teddy bear." Kumiko said to her sister.

"You know how Midori did that plan with us and the other twins, right?" Kumiko then looked at Tsukiko and both of them had an evil grin on their faces and at that moment they had a plan to get Hunny and Midori together and it would start on Midori's birthday. They then noticed that the Hitachiin twins had just ran behind them to take cover from Tamaki. Tamaki saw it and stopped running and started acting gentleman like.

"Sorry about that my precious children, but those unscrupulous twins were just bothering me so I had to chase them."

"_Uh huh._" The twins said not believing a single word.

"So if you don't mind I would like to punish those unscrupulous twins." Tamaki said as kindly as he could.

"_Sorry, but no can do._" The twins said as they looked at Tamaki with an evil grin that matches with the Hitachiin's evil grin any day.

Tamaki then got scared since he remembers what happened last time. Kumiko just stood there with Tsukiko standing behind her making it look like there is only Kumiko there since Tsukiko was able to mimic everything she did. Kumiko then did motions with her hands to get Tamaki's attention and without noticing Tsukiko ran so quickly that no one saw her go. Kumiko then saw her sister leave and Kumiko then bowed and made sure that Tamaki saw Tsukiko gone.

"Kumiko, your brother disappeared." He then noticed that the Hitachiin twins weren't there either. "And those unscrupulous twins took him." He then frantically ran around looking for them. Kumiko then pushed Tamaki as he was running near the trap where Tsukiko set up a trap with the Hitachiin twins help. Tamaki then fell on the banana peel and went sliding across the floor. Tsukiko then pulled a rope and Tamaki then felled down a hole that wasn't even there. Tamaki then screamed as he fell down the hole. He continued screaming as he fell down. The two twins, Midori and the rest of the Host members came to watch Tamaki fall and continue screaming with everyone wondering how long it'll take for Tamaki to fall to the bottom.

30 minutes later…

Tamaki was still screaming and everyone was still waiting for him to fall to the bottom.

"Tsukiko, how long did you make this hole?" Midori said as she looked at her cousin who was leaning against the wall.

"Hmm…3 meters." Tsukiko said. The people just looked at her not believing what she said.

"No really." Kumiko said.

"I'm serious, 3 meters." Tsukiko said. The people just looked at her. "Ok fine, the hole is 3 meters, but I used a powerful fan that are connected to the sides to make him stay flying so that it would seem that he was falling forever." Tsukiko said as she then walked over and pulled on the rope once again and heard Tamaki fall even farther and somehow fell right through the ceiling near the hole in the floor that just disappeared.

"How did you…" Haruhi said as she saw Tamaki fall from the ceiling.

"There was no bottom since the thing was connected to a vent or something like that and it was suppose to fall out of that vent over there." Tsukiko said as she pointed to the vent just right next to the hole Tamaki made. Everyone sweat dropped thinking you've got to be kidding me.

_That girl is a demon in a human's body…_ Haruhi thought as Tsukiko started to grin once again before showing her emotionless face once again. The Takahashi twins and Midori then said their good-byes before leaving.

That Saturday

The week has gone well, since the Hitachiin twins, Hunny and Mori hasn't found out about the Hostess Club yet and the Hostess Club has gotten a lot of business. Today was of course Midori's birthday and Midori was so excited. Her cousin's grandma have given her a music box that played one of her most favorite songs as a birthday present. Also that morning she was given her favorite foods in the morning. She then went on a SUPER SHOPPING SPREE with her cousins and bumped into Manami as well on the way to the mall. They had went to the mall that Tsukiko have given her as her birthday present and on her birthday it was the grand opening as well so there was a lot of people. Midori of course tried to hug Tsukiko for the present, but she continued to deny it. After her super shopping spree Manami, Tsukiko, Kumiko, and all of their drivers including Manami's was carrying all of Midori's stuff since for her everything was half off at the mall. Manami then stayed at the mall after they left. They finally got home and had to get their butlers and their maids to help them get everything out of the two cars since Midori's car was stuffed with shopping bags and the back of the twins car was also stuffed.

"Wow, after 3 hours of shopping that is how much she could get." Tsukiko said.

"Reminder, never to get Midori a mall ever again." Kumiko said.

"Yeah." Midori was then skipping to them.

"That was SO much fun! Thank you so much Tsukiko." She said as she finally was able to hug her.

"Get off of me Hara-sama!" Tsukiko said. Midori then got off.

"Ok, my turn." Kumiko said as she then ran off.

A few minutes later

Kumiko ran downstairs and dragged Midori outside. Outside Midori and the twins was looking up to see a humongous blimp fly across saying Happy Birthday then tons of packages was then toss out of the blimp and parachute down to Midori.

"Happy Birthday, Midori." Kumiko said as Midori opened each one to see the cutest and rarest pandas, frogs, and rabbits stuffed animal in the world.

"Oh, my god! They are SO CUTE!" Midori said as she started to hug each one so tightly. Midori then asked the drivers, the butlers and the maids to bring in the 50 packages that were parachuted from the blimp.

While the people was bringing the packages in Kumiko saw that the Host Club had came.

"Hey Kumiko." Kaoru said as he and Kumiko hugged.

"Hey Tsukiko." Hikaru said as they also hugged. No body knew that the two twins were actually discussing the plan about how to get Midori and Hunny together. Tamaki was about to break them apart, but was unsuccessful since Mori and Hunny was holding him back. Midori was turning around the corner from their garden and saw Hunny. She then went over and hugged him once again.

"Hi Hunny!" She said as she started to give him one of her crazy hugs.

"Hi Mido-chan." Hunny said. Midori then let go and led them into the house.

As everyone walked in everyone gave Midori their present. Kenta's and Kyouya's present were animals of the rarest rabbits, pandas, and frogs of the world. Of course Midori had already have a room to keep rabbits, pandas, and frogs, but the rabbits room she have to completely lock it or Tsukiko would probably complete destroy it since Tsukiko can't stand rabbits. The Hitachiin twins both gave her the book of their best pranks so she can use it. Midori was grinning so much that Tsukiko had to make a threat so she could stop, but then Midori started to pout. Tamaki's present was playing one of his songs, which Midori made a sketch of. Hunny and Mori had given her one of the cutest and softest stuff bunny Midori have ever seen. Of course she was thanking everyone except for Hunny who she literally squeezed the life out of him by hugging him so much.

It was almost time for Midori to blow her candles, Midori was fixing up her hair so she would look nice.

This birthday was so awesome. Though I wish my mom and dad could of came over for my birthday, but other than that this is probably on of the best birthdays ever. Now if only if I can tell my crush my feelings then this day would be absolutely perfect. Midori thought as she walked out of the room where the Takahashi twins were standing with Tsukiko on her cell phone. She then said bye and had her attention on Midori.

"Midori, we want to show you something." Kumiko said as she elbowed her sister.

"Yeah, so come on and we'll show you." Kumiko and Tsukiko then grab one of Midori's arms and lifted her up and running to the fourth floor. There Kaoru and Hikaru was standing there with slightly evil smiles on their face. The Takahashi twins then let go of Midori and then followed the Hitachiin twins down the halls while the Takahashi twins ran to do their next phase in their plan.

The Hitachiin twins and Midori then stopped in an intersection of the hallways and said that we had to wait. The other twins were at the end of one of the hallways to see Midori with the Hitachiin twins. Kumiko then gave a thumbs up and Kaoru and Hikaru then motioned Midori to go to that room over there. Midori then walked over and opened the room. Then the Hitachiin twins pushed Midori into the room, which was almost pitch black and not knowing that the floor was also very well polished making it very slippery. Midori then slide across the floor and bumped into someone knocking them over. Midori had fallen onto them and found that her lips were connected to another. Right below her was Hunny who was also surprised as well. (Use your imagination) Midori then got up blushing so hard that her face could have been mistaken as a tomato.

"S-S-Sorry, Hunny…" Midori said as she turned away from him to prevent him from seeing her blush.

"I-Its alright Mido-chan." Hunny said as he saw he was slightly blushing as well. Midori then tried to walk, but the floors were so slippery, so she just fell backwards. Hunny saw this and was able to help her get back up to her feet.

"Th-Thanks Hunny." Midori said. Midori then decided that it might be the perfect time to tell Hunny now. "H-Hunny?"

"Yeah? Mido-chan?" Hunny said with his cheery voice again.

"Umm…I-I really wanted to tell you…umm…" Midori said trying to get the words out.

"What do you want to tell me, Mido-chan?" Hunny said.

"Well…I-I- I really liked you since I met you and…" Midori said as she looked down to the ground.

"I really like you too! I like everyone at the Host Club and everyone that comes to the Host Club." Hunny said.

"No Hunny…I like you like…like, like you." Midori said as her face once again turned completely red. "And I was wondering if you would like…to umm…go out sometimes…" Midori said.

"Like a date?" Hunny said with his chibi eyes. Midori then slowly nodded. Hunny then smiled and nodded. "Ok Mido-chan, but if we go can we go to a cake shop for our date?" Hunny said as he started to walk and noticed that the floor wasn't slippery at all. Hunny and Midori then walked out of the room in hand and hand. Not knowing that the Takahashi twins had placed the carpet on the floor. (The Takahashi twins had another door that led to that room.) They then walked out of the shadows and out of the door where they met the Hitachiin twins.

"_So?_" The Hitachiin twins said as they wondered what happened.

"_Success!_" The Takahashi twins said as all four then went to the dining room for Midori to blow out of her candles.

At the dining room

Everyone except Midori was in the room waiting for her to come. The cooks have just lighted the cake that was 14 layers since Midori was turning 14 this year each one had candles on it. Then the lights was turned off and Midori walked in and saw the big cake.

"Awesome! The cake is big." Midori said as she then heard everyone singing the Happy Birthday song to her. After they were done everyone said happy fourteenth birthday and Midori then blew out all of the candles. Then the Takahashi twins walked to a door and both of them held onto one of the handles and opened it revealing her mother and father with her aunt there as well.

"Happy Birthday, Midori." Her father, mother and aunt said.

"Oh, my god, but how did you get here?"

"What do you think?" Her mother, Rosabella said.

"Umm…plane?"

"Yup, and your aunt came over as well since she was invited by your cousins." Her father said.

"Thank you for coming." Midori said as she hugged all of them. _This is the best day in my life. _Midori thought as she was thinking over today and how it was like. _I bet that the demon twins and the devil twins had something to do with this, but for them this is probably the nicest thing they have ever done even if to them they might think of this as a game. _Midori then broke apart from the hug and everyone then sat down and ate cake including Tsukiko, who made an exception to eating sweets for today.

After everyone was done, everyone said their good byes and strangely Hunny gave Midori a kiss on her cheek before leaving. Midori then saw the Takahashi twins grinning at her.

"_So are you happy?_" The twins said.

"You planned all of this didn't you?" Midori said.

"_You're catching up, but not close enough._"

"You got the Hitachiin twins to help as well."

"Yup."

"You got it."

"Thank you for everything that happen today." Midori said as she was hugging the twins, but ended up just hugging Kumiko since Tsukiko moved out of the way.

"There is no way I'll fall for your craze hugging." Tsukiko said.

"My hugging is not crazy." Midori said as she started pout.

"Whatever." Tsukiko and Kumiko then yawned at the same time and walked up stairs with Midori slowly following them. They both then got to bed and went to sleep.


	5. Host vs Hostess

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I only own my OCs and the plot.

Author's Note: Sorry everyone! I was sooo busy so to make it up I'll upload 2 chapters :)

Love has its many bumps

Chapter 5

Hostess versus Host

After school in the Hostess Club

The twins and Midori was in the 2nd music room with Manami and the theme today was cultural things. Midori was wearing her clothes from Italy. The Takahashi twins were wearing their British clothes and Manami was wearing Chinese clothes. Everyone was entertaining their same customers until the phone rang and Midori had answered it.

"Hello?" Midori said as she picked up her phone.

"Hey Mido-chan! I thought we could eat cake today!" Hunny said on the other line.

"Umm…Hunny, how did you get my cell phone number?" Midori said.

"I found your number in Kumiko's cell phone. She then told me the number." Hunny said excited.

_I'm gonna kill Kumiko when I get my hands on her. _Midori thought as she thought of the many ways to kill her. "Hunny, I'm gonna call you later, ok?" Midori said trying to not sound angry.

"Alright! But can you tell me where you are first?" Hunny said.

"Oh, I'm at the Hostess Club." Midori said before realizing what she said. "Umm… I'm not at …umm…ok…bye!" Midori said as she hanged up nervously. _I'm dead…_ Midori said as she ran to the twins. "Hey come here." Midori then dragged the twins from their table.

"_Hey! We were talking you know!_" The twins said angrily, glaring at their cousin.

"Sorry, but-" Midori was then cut off when the doors swung opened. _Too late…_ Midori said as she saw the whole Host Club standing at door.

"_Uh oh._" The twins said looking at the Host Club. Tamaki then ran to the twins shaking them like crazy.

"What are you doing here?!" Tamaki said shaking them before stopping causing the twins to fall of dizziness.

"Um…we can explain…" Midori said.

"Mido-chan…why did you hide this from us." Hunny said with his teary eyes.

"Hey, what is all the commotion?!" Manami said as she walked away from her table and saw the Host Club. "What are you Host members doing here?" She said looking quite angry after seeing Kyouya.

"We heard that Midori and the Takahashi twins are here." Kyouya said as he adjusted his glasses. He said walking in front of Manami.

"Oh, you mean the members in my Hostess Club?" Manami said.

"What?! Tell me that isn't true my precious children!" Tamaki said to the twins again.

"Sorry, but it is true and nothing can change that until we quit." Kumiko said as she got up with Tsukiko's help.

"Yeah, all of it is true. We decided to join. You got a problem with that?" Tsukiko said glaring at them which made them back away except Tamaki who walked up to Tsukiko.

"Father forbids you to join this club."

"One, you aren't our father…" Tsukiko said.

"And two, we already join." Kumiko said.

"Mom! Get the twins and Midori out of this place!" Tamaki said crying to Kyouya who is apparently the mother.

"Mom?" The Hostess Club said tilting their head slightly.

"Don't ask." Haruhi said sighing at Tamaki's idiocy. Kyouya just adjusted his glasses again.

"Fine." Kyouya said. "We will have a challenge. If we win, the Hostess Club will dissolve and Tsukiko, Kumiko, and Midori has to join the Host Club." Kyouya said to Manami.

"What do we get out of this?" Midori said.

"I don't know, what do you want, Nakashima?" Kyouya said.

"Well Ootori… I would want Haruhi to join my Hostess Club, besides why would you have a girl faking as a guy in your Host Club?" Manami said.

"_How do you know Haruhi is a girl?_" The Hitachiin twins and Tamaki said.

"It is so obvious. Only a complete dope would see that Haruhi is a guy." Manami said.

"But you can't have Haruhi, Nakashima… she owes us a debt." Kyouya said.

"We can just pay it and then she can quit your club and joins ours." Manami said.

"But how did you-"

"Tsukiko is a really good spy and can research almost anything…" Kumiko said.

"So, I found out that Haruhi is the only person who isn't rich in this school, making her unable to pay the debt that she told Midori about." Tsukiko said.

"So does that mean you were using us?" Hikaru said looking at Tsukiko with anger in his eyes.

"Of course not. We never intended you to figure out that we were in the Hostess Club so we didn't say anything hoping you won't find out about and we also didn't even think about researching you, until we met you of course." Midori said.

"Anyways, do you except our challenge?" Kenta asked.

"We would, but it would be not be faired since it will be 8 against 4." Manami said.

"We could still do it except you would have to face us twice." Kyouya said.

"Alright then, we accept, alright?" Manami said looking at her members.

"Of course, we will definitely not lose." Kumiko said as Tsukiko nodded.

"Yeah, besides it will be fun to have a competition against our friends." Midori said.

"Alright, the competition starts tomorrow." Kyouya said.

"Fine, just be ready to lose, Ootori." Manami said as she walked back to her table and so did the others, while the Host Club just left.

The next day after school

The Host Club was in the 3rd music room waiting for the Hostess club to come. The door then swung opened and the Hostess Club was there.

"About time you showed up, Nakashima. Did you get lost or something." Kyouya said smirking at Manami.

"Of course not, I'm not you who gets lost in a commoners' mall." Manami said smirking the same smirk right back at him. Kyouya just glared at Tamaki who was the one who went to the office of the mall and asked for Kyouya. "Got nothing to say, Ootori?" Manami said smirking at Kyouya who just wrote something in his notes.

"Let's just begin." Midori said.

"Alright. Here is a hat with our Host members' names and here is a hat of your members' names." Kyouya said. "We will draw and see who challenges who, then the president or vice president chooses the challenge. If the participates don't like it, the other team will get to choose." Kyouya then handed a hat to Manami and Tamaki and both of them drew. In Manami's hand it was Hunny. In Tamaki's hand it was Midori. They then both handed the paper to Kyouya.

"Ok, since it is usually ladies first, you may choose, but I'm curious who is your vice-president?" Tamaki said acting gentleman like.

"Tsukiko." The whole Hostess Club except Tsukiko said as they pointed to her.

"Wow, how ironic." Haruhi said as she looked at the Hostess Club.

"Tsukiko, you can choose." Manami said looking at Tsukiko as she was thinking.

"Strawberry cake eating contest. Whoever eats the most and the fastest wins." Tsukiko said as she and Kumiko called on their cell phone and moments later 1000 cakes have arrived at the Host Club. They then separated it into 500 cakes for both of them. Midori then sat down with Hunny, both looking very excited.

"Begin!" Manami and Tamaki yelled as Midori and Hunny then started to eat the strawberry cakes.

"Strawberry cake eating contest? That doesn't sound like you at all, Tsukiko." Hikaru said as he stood by her side.

"I wanted to do something interesting." Tsukiko said looking at the Midori who was eating rapidly. "Besides when you do a challenge it has to be challenging and fun at the same time or what is the point of doing it." Tsukiko said looking at Midori and Hunny who was done at least 100 cakes by now.

10 minutes later

Hunny and Midori was still at it with both of them with 10 cakes left. Both of them weren't stopping at all.

"I…think… I'm gonna throw up." Kumiko said being sick to her stomach.

"Me too, who knew watching a person eat at that pace would make you sick." Manami said.

"Don't worry, it is almost done." Kaoru said as he stood behind Kumiko making sure she doesn't fall over.

Midori's POV

I was eating at a rapid pace with just stuffing it in my mouth and chew a bit before swallowing. Of course I was getting sick, but I didn't want to lose my challenge when the whole team is counting on me, but Hunny looked like he was just happy to continue eating. I then started to continue picking up my pace. We ended up having one cake left and I rapidly ate it hoping to finish before Hunny. As I finished I saw that Hunny was also done as well.

"Who won?" I asked looking at the Host and Hostess Club.

"It was a draw." Kenta said as he walked up to them. "So technically, this match is a tie."

"Oh well, at least I have a lot of cake!" Hunny said happily.

"Hey Hunny, I just realize that we just had cake together just like you wanted." Midori said as she went into her fan girl mode once again hugging Hunny like crazy.

"Lets continue the competition and ignore them." Tsukiko said as she and Kyouya picked out of the hat this time. In Tsukiko's hand it was Haruhi and in Kyouya's hand it was Manami. Tsukiko then handed the paper to Kyouya. Tamaki then decided the competition.

"_Why do I feel like my Lord is gonna do something dumb._" The Hitachiin twins said looking at Tamaki.

"_I have the same feeling as well._" The Takahashi twins said. Midori walked over to Haruhi.

"You better watch out." Midori said as she whispered in Haruhi's ear.

"I think that you two should-" Tamaki began before being pulled away by the Takahashi and Hitachiin twins.

"_We don't want to hear it at all._" All four said as they pulled him to the corner and tied him to a pillar before walking back.

"I don't got any idea." Kyouya said as he started to write in his notebook again.

"Alright, then that means I get to pick." Manami said as she started to think hard.

"Hey, Kumiko, Tsukiko?"

"_What?_"

"You said that you are going to open the carnival for Halloween soon, right?"

"Yeah, we already finish putting it together." Tsukiko said.

"All we have to do is wait for Grandma to agreed to it and then she opens the carnival until the end of October." Kumiko said.

"I was wondering if we could use the rollacoaster there and use that as a competition."

"_Sure._" They both said as Tsukiko called her driver to pick them up and bring them to the carnival.

At the carnival

The Takahashi twins and the Hostess and Host Club had gotten out of the Takahashi twins' limo and everyone was looking at the carnival in front of them. All of them looked at it with wide eyes not expecting the carnival to look like an amusement park.

"So how did we do on the design?" Kumiko said.

"It seems that Hara-sama said that we over did it a bit, but then Kumiko just made the outline of it bigger or smaller." Tsukiko said as she walked to one of the security guards who let her and her friends in.

"A bit?" Kaoru said.

"It seems more like she over did it a lot." Hikaru said.

"Anyways, what is your fastest ride?" Manami said as she walked in.

"_The Screaming Haunted Palace._" The Takahashi twins said as they pointed to a palace with the words 'The Screaming Haunted Palace' in blood letters.

"It was suppose to be a haunted house…" Kumiko said.

"But we decided it would look better as a palace." Tsukiko said as she walked towards it with everyone following.

"Alright Haruhi, the rules are that we would have to ride the ride over and over again until someone can't take it anymore and gives up." Manami said. "Can you put it to continue going over and over again?"

"Of course." Kumiko said as she walked in the haunted palace.

"I'll go to the control room." Tsukiko said as she walked away.

"I'll come too." Hikaru said as he followed Tsukiko.

"Alright then, lets go in."

Inside the haunted palace

Inside they had to walk to multiple stairways until they got to the top of the palace where the ride started. The car was in the shaped of a large bed that could fit 2 people per bed. The way the people got in was like they were lying on their stomach on the bed where they would be strapped onto it or something like that. While everyone was waiting for Tsukiko to start the rollacoaster, they looked outside in the window. As everyone was looking they saw the Haunted Maze far away from here, which gave them the chills. Kumiko's cell phone just went off and Kumiko then picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, we're ready, get Manami and Haruhi in, and when the lights go off and the bed glows an eerie color say good-bye to them." Tsukiko said as she hanged up.

"Ok, Manami, Haruhi, get in." Manami and Haruhi then got on and lay down and then they were strapped in or something like that. After they were done getting in, the only thing that could move was their heads. The lights then went off and the bed glowed an eerie color.

"See ya!" Kumiko said happily. The bed then tooked off and went to the door that opened automatic. The bed then went in and the door closed after that we then heard a loud scream that seem to fade away slowly.

"Is that gonna damage my daughter in anyway?" Tamaki said as he got worried.

"I don't know, why don't you give it a try?" Kumiko said as she had an evil smirk on her face.

In the control room

Tsukiko was pressing buttons while Hikaru helped her. They both then noticed the camera that Kumiko had asked Tamaki to do the ride.

"Should we do it?" Hikaru said with a smirk on his face.

"Of course, an evil plan always have to be finished after being created." Tsukiko said as she press that made a bed go there.

"This should be interesting." Tsukiko then nodded at his response.

Back with the others

"Yeah, my Lord, why don't you give it a try?" Kaoru said also having a smirk on his face.

"I can't… there is no ride here." Tamaki said and then on cue, a bed then appeared there.

"_You were saying?_" The twins said as they then got Tamaki on the ride and then just like before the lights went off and the bed glowed an eerie color.

"_See ya!_" The twins said waving to Tamaki who was desperately trying to get out. The bed then went to the doors and then the door closed and everyone heard Tamaki screamed.

"Don't you think that was a bit too mean, Kao-chan, Kumi-chan?" Hunny said.

"I agree." Midori said.

"Ah." Mori said.

"_Hmm…not really, we were just bored…_" The twins said waiting for Tamaki to return. Haruhi just looked at the two.

_And I thought those two weren't the twins that made up the plans since Tsukiko and Hikaru seems more capable doing it…looks like both of the twins are completely evil…_ Haruhi thought.

With Manami and Haruhi

Manami's POV

I was strapped or something like that and then the lights went off and the bed glowed an eerie color. I looked at Kumiko who was saying see ya. I was just wondering what that meant until I felt the bed move. The door in front of me then opened and we went into a pitched black room. The doors behind me then closed and we then felt us just literally fall all the way down. Haruhi and I screamed like there was no tomorrow until it hit the bottom where we were then rushed forward at a really fast speed. Where we saw pictures of people on the wall where they literally came alive and floated toward us. The bed of course was then picking up speed as we screamed we then went straight into the elevator that was opened and we went in.

The elevator then went up as we saw the numbers light up. The door then opened and revealed a room full of ghosts and monster standing there like statues. Lightning then struck in the background and Haruhi then tried to cover her ears, but then realize that her hand was still strapped in. I saw this and knew she was afraid of lightning, but of course I couldn't really do anything.

We then went through and just before we left that room all of the monsters and ghosts came alive and started chasing us. The bed responded and speed up. The bed stopped and then the ground then pushed us up all the way until we stopped and then another pair of doors opened and revealed we were back to the beginning.

Normal POV

We heard the doors opened and saw that Haruhi and Manami have gotten back.

"So, who is going for round two?" Kumiko said.

"Not me, I'm out." Haruhi said as she found that she was able to move again and got off. Manami then got off as well and looked around.

"Where is Tamaki?" She said.

"Oh, he went on the ride and should return about…now." Kenta said and then Tamaki's ride came in and Tamaki was there looking like he was scared to death over and over again.

"_Was the ride that scary?_" Kumiko said as she saw Tamaki get out and ran to the closest person he could find, which was Manami and started to hug her. Manami then saw that she was lightly blushing.

"Wow, that was…ironic." Kyouya said as he then wrote something in his notebook.

"So, it looks like the Hostess Club wins the second challenge." Tsukiko said as Hikaru and Tsukiko walked up behind Haruhi.

"Unfortunately, that is the case so lets get back and do our next challenge." Kenta said.

Back at school

Tamaki was still clinging on Manami.

"Is he planning to get off?" Haruhi said as she looked at him.

"Tamaki, can you please get off?" Manami said, hoping he would get off, but no luck instead he was clinging on her harder causing her arm to hurt a lot more than it did.

"Tamaki, just get off before I call in the marines to help me out." Tsukiko said. Tamaki then just looked at her.

"I'll call in the navy to help too." Kumiko said standing next to Tsukiko.

"I want to help too… I'll call in the air force." Midori said.

"And I'll call the army if you don't get off." Manami said.

"One question…" Kaoru said.

"How are you gonna get them here? It's not liked you owned them." Hikaru said.

"Actually they do." Kyouya said.

"Yeah, Kumiko's mom is in charged of the navy, while Tsukiko's dad, but now it is Tsukiko, who is in charged of the marines. Midori's family is in charged of the air force and Manami's family is in charged of the army. So technically, the Hostess Club is like the armed forces. Amazing, isn't it?" Kenta said smiling at them. Everyone then looked at the Hostess Club who was now getting Tamaki off.

_If we make even one mistake…we could have the whole armed forces on us…_ Haruhi thought as she looked at the Hostess Club succeeding in getting Tamaki off.

"About time." Manami said. "Lets continue now." Everyone then nodded and the Manami and Tamaki then picked out of the hat again. In Manami's hand was Kyouya and in Tamaki's hand it was Kumiko.

"Ok, the challenge is to create something about our club and then sell it tomorrow. Whoever makes the most money wins." Kyouya said.

"Alright, but lets change it a bit." Kumiko said. "You and me will still create the things, but instead of us selling it, we will get Tsukiko and Kenta to do the selling with us helping them." Kumiko said as Kyouya then nodded in agreement.

"Ok, then after the selling, we could continue the challenges after." Midori said.

"Ok, so we will create things and then we will sell stuff." Kumiko said as she and the Hostess Club walked out.

After School the next day in the 2nd music room

Kumiko and Tsukiko was selling ties to the customers that they usually have and since their customers were boys, they decided to sell ties in the color blue or yellow (the school colors) then on the bottom of the tie would be one of the Hostess members' pictures. Each tie was $100 each. If they bought all 4 then they would get it at $350.

"Looks like we are doing pretty well, Tsukiko." Kumiko said smiling at her customer and then waving as they left. Tsukiko just nodded.

"Tsukiko-chan, may I have a tie that is blue with Midori on it." He was one of Midori's customers that come here everyday.

"Of course." Tsukiko said giving him a small smile. Tsukiko went to get the tie and gave it to him. He then placed the money in the jar. "Thank you." Tsukiko said.

"Looks like we are doing well." Midori said as she walked over.

"_Of course._" The twins said as they continued selling the ties.

"It tooked me a while to think of the idea…" Kumiko said.

"But in the end, she thought about it and thought of a great idea." Tsukiko said.

"I wonder how Ootori is doing, if I know him as well as I do, then he probably made a great thing."

"But don't forget, we talked about the price and it should be fair. Their stuff cost $100 as well and if they buy 4 it would be $350, but for them if their customer bought all 8 then it would be just $700." Kumiko said as she went to get a tie.

"I know that Kenta and Kyouya would take advantage of that $700 part, so we must work way harder." Tsukiko said as she then turned to a customer and went to get a tie.

"Do you think we should check out the Host Club?" Midori said.

"Yeah, I'm curious of what they made." Manami said as she walked away with Midori following.

At the Host Club

Manami and Midori had just gotten in and saw Kyouya and Kenta also doing well with their business. They have decided to use magazines of the Host members.

"So they decided to make magazines." Midori said.

"I might have just underestimated his powers." Manami said as she then walked out of the Host Club.

"How?" Midori said, following her.

"The tie idea was my idea that I told the twins to do. I thought that Ootori wouldn't have done anything that creative, but I guess I was wrong." Manami said as she walked to the Hostess Club to see there was a lot more customers in there since they left. They then walked over to the twins to see only Kumiko there.

"Where is Tsukiko?" Midori asked.

"She went to get another jar, so until then we have to wait unless you want to hold the money in a box, until she comes back." Kumiko said as she waited for the Tsukiko to return. Manami and Midori then looked at each other.

"Alright, lets put it in a box." Midori said as she went to get an empty box. "Here you go." Midori then handed the box to Kumiko and she started to work again with the two other helping until Tsukiko came back.

With Tsukiko

Tsukiko's POV

I just gotten a large jar from the cafeteria and was walking back when I heard what it sounded like Hikaru's voice.

_Hikaru? _Tsukiko then walked to a corner and saw that Hikaru was talking to another girl. _Wait, I know that girl…she's in all of my classes, she tends to acts somewhat weird…she would act so weird around me, but I usually just ignore her…I wonder why she's talking to Hikaru? _I then heard their conversation.

"Hikaru…I've always…liked you and wanted to know if…you felt the same thing…since this guy in my class probably doesn't like me, so I was wondering if you liked me?" The girl said slightly blushing looking at the floor.

"Of course I like you." Hikaru said.

I heard this and was about to drop the jar, but I decided not to. I didn't want Hikaru to know I was here. Instead I just ran back to the Hostess Club with small, unnoticeable tears in my eyes. Thinking of the many ways to escape this place.

Back with Hikaru

"Of course I like you." Hikaru said. "But I already like this girl, but don't worry…why don't you ask the guy you like in your class?" The girl then looked at him and started to form tears in her eyes, but then wipe them away and started to walk away.

"Well at least you gave her advice. I wonder who she liked though?" Kaoru said walking out from a corner. Hikaru turned around to see Kaoru.

"I don't know, but she is in the same class as Mori, Hunny, Tsukiko and Kumiko." Hikaru said. "So, did you tell Kumiko?" Kaoru just nodded.

"Yeah, she was extremely happy. Who knew that they also had to be engaged as well and at the same time as our mother told us too? But I wonder who was the people that we were suppose be arranged to, that mother thought of?" Kaoru said as he watched his brother looking at the 2nd music room before walking on to the 3rd music room. "So when are you telling Tsukiko?"

"After the competition." Hikaru said determined. "But before that, lets go bug my Lord." Hikaru had a devilish smile on his face. Then Kaoru had the exact smile.

"Alright." The twins then ran to the 3rd music room excited to bug their Lord.

Back with Tsukiko

She opened the door and walked in giving Kumiko the jar.

"Sorry, about the wait." Tsukiko said trying covering up her sadness inside.

"It's alright, but you would never guess what happened!" Kumiko said as she walked Tsukiko over to the side and Midori and Manami doing the business.

"What happened?"

"Well…" Kumiko said.

Flashback

Kumiko was now working as hard as she could hoping to beat the Host Club. She then heard the door opened and saw another person who she mistaken as a customer.

"Welcome, what would you like?" She said, but then she saw that it was Kaoru. "Kaoru? What are you doing here? Are you spying?" Kumiko said.

"No, I wanted to ask you something." Kaoru said slightly blushing looking to the floor.

"Of course, lets go over here." Kumiko said as she excused herself. They then went to the back of the room. "So what do you want to ask?"

"Well…I've heard that you need to find a husband by the end of this month and-" He was then cut of by Kumiko.

"Sure, I know what you are asking…I would love to be your wife when we grow up, but how the heck did you now we needed to find spouses?"

"Kyouya was talking to Tamaki about it and we have to do the same thing as well."

"No way!" Kumiko then went to hug him so hard. "I can't believe it!"

"Can't…breath…" Kaoru said.

"Sorry." Kumiko said scratching the back of her head.

End of Flashback

"And that was what happened." She said as she let out a small squeal. "Amazing isn't it? Their mother asked them to find wives as well." Kumiko said as she then walked back to finish the business.

_I'm happy for her, but the feeling of Hikaru liking another girl is just too sad for me to be happy for her. I should have just known that he was just another intruder…to think I would actually believe him. I was so foolish, I guess like Shakespeare said, most friendship is fake, most loving is foolish…and he almost got me fooled as well, guess that is just life and every boy is just another intruder. _She then walked back to help her sister with the business.

After the business they went over to the Host Club to see who have won. The Hostess Club had just walked out of the door toward the 3rd music room.

"Would you excuse me, I just remembered I forgot my books at our last class." Tsukiko said walking off and turned at a corner. Manami and Midori continued walking before noticing that Kumiko was looking at where Tsukiko had just turned.

"What's wrong?"

"Tsukiko never forgets her books."

"There is a first thing for everything you know?" Manami said.

"Besides, the Host Club is expecting us to be there now, so can we please go, besides I want to see Hunny." Midori said before squealing and running to the Host Club yelling Hunny.

"When will she ever get the hallways right?" Manami said sweat dropping at Midori's idiocy.

"Did she take the long way again?" Manami just nodded and left with Kumiko following.

At the 3rd music room

The two member of the Hostess Club was now waiting for the other half to come. Tamaki was screaming at the Hitachiin twins who were laughing at Tamaki. Kumiko was just watching them knowing it wouldn't be as much fun if Tsukiko wasn't there. Manami and Kyouya were talking and so far aren't fighting. Haruhi was calculating the money from both clubs. Hunny was eating and Mori was watching. The door then opened and Tsukiko was there with Midori on her back.

"What happened to Mido-chan, Tsuki-chan?" Hunny said as Tsukiko placed Midori on the couch.

"Well…"

Flashback

Tsukiko was getting up from the desk with dry up tears in her eyes. _It is a good thing the Hostess Club would believe anything I would say…but I think Kumiko might just have found out. _Tsukiko thought as she then heard someone yell Hunny. She then went to the door and opened it to find out that Midori had just ran straight into the door on the other side. Tsukiko walked over to the other side to see Midori.

"Hara-sama?" Tsukiko then went over to see if she would wake up, but no luck. She then decided to carry her to the 3rd music room. Tsukiko then placed Midori on her back and surprisingly Midori was pretty light. Tsukiko then sighed and left.

End of Flashback

"…That's pretty much what happened." Tsukiko said. "I have to go back, since Hara-sama interrupted my search for my books." Tsukiko then walked out of the room. Kumiko stared as she watched Tsukiko leave.

_There is something wrong…_ Kumiko then went over to Midori. _Now how am I going to wake her up? _She then whispered something into Midori's ears and then Midori flashed up.

"What?! Hunny is getting married to another girl!? Where is she!? When I'll find her I'll make her pay! And how did Hunny turned into a girl?" Midori yelled, but said the last sentence with a confused voice. She then realized where she was. Kumiko then started to laugh and Midori blushed in embarrassment.

"Mido-chan, I'm not getting married, at least I don't think so and I'm not a girl, right Takashi?" Hunny said.

"Ah."

Midori then sighed. "That's a relief." She then started glaring at Kumiko who was still laughing and was joined by the Hitachiin twins laughing after what Kumiko told them. "That was mean." Midori said pouting.

"Sorry, Midori, but we had to wake you up somehow and in the quickest way." Kumiko said before bursting into laughing again.

"What did she said?" Manami said as she walked toward Midori. Midori then whispered it into her ear. Manami then also started laughing as well. "You actually believe that? There is no way that can be true." Manami said before calming down. Haruhi then walked over to them.

"I'm done. Kyouya and Kenta won by $500." Haruhi said.

Kyouya then pushed his glasses again smirking at Manami. "Looks like we beat you, Nakashima. So what have you got to say?" Manami was now glaring daggers at him.

"Don't worry Manami, we'll get them next time I hope." Kumiko said.

"Yeah, besides Tsukiko can think of a plan if things go wrong." Midori said.

"If she comes back." Manami and Midori then looked over to Kumiko.

"What do you mean?" Manami said.

"There was something bothering her, I know that she probably went to solve it all out, but there is a high possibility that she won't show up until that problem is over." Kumiko said now worried about her.

"Alright, since your vice president isn't here, you will have to choose the challenge, Nakashima." Kyouya said. Tamaki and Manami then picked out of the hat and got Tamaki and Manami.

"Well, it's your turn, so what should we do, Manami?" Tamaki said.

"Hmm… let's see who can get more customers, besides they are still here because of the selling, they should be outside right now, we have 1 hour to get as many signatures as possible." Manami said. "We will woo them and then once they accept, the vice president must get their signatures, but since mines isn't here, can you do it, Kumiko?" Kumiko nodded and went to get two clipboards. She then handed one to Kyouya and kept the other one for herself.

"Alright, let's go!"

Outside

The two leaders were wooing the ladies and gentlemen very easily. Manami was flirting way more than usual and the two other members were getting worried.

"I think she is nervous." Kumiko said as she went to get the signature. Midori followed.

"Manami's not nervous, she is just being her usual flirty preppy self." Midori then looked at Manami who was flirting with another guy. "See, just her usual flirting self." She then looked again and Manami was flirting even more with the guy. "Ok, I think you're right."

"No, duh." Kumiko then sighed. "Do you think we should stop her?"

"There is no way, I'm going in between someone flirting with another guy, but then again…it is quite fun to mess up their fun." An evil grin then crept up onto Midori's face.

"Don't even think about is, Midori." Kumiko said hitting Midori on the head with her clipboard. Midori then went to pout. Kumiko then walked over to the guy and got his signature and talked to Manami. "Nervous, much?" Kumiko said.

"What are you talking about? I'm not nerv-" Manami was then cut off by Kumiko's 'you-know-what-I-mean-look' "Ok, I'm nervous, but it is only because of Tamaki, for some reason when he looks over at me flirting with another guy he gets very…annoyed, but he does keep his cool and continues with wooing ladies.

"He's trying to psych you out it's a common thing to do…I think." Kumiko said as she then pointed over to another guy who hasn't signed the sheet yet. Manami then went to flirt with him and then Kumiko then got him to sign and they continued to talk.

"Really? I've never heard of it."

"Just saying what I think, but we'll deal with this after the competition is over. We have at least a half an hour left." Kumiko said before pointing to another person. She then watched Manami walked over there. _I wonder how Tsukiko is doing…I think I should call home to see if she is there, but I have to do something and Midori isn't here, so I guess I just have to wait. _Kumiko then saw that Manami motioned her over here. "Alright, hold your horses."

Half an hour later

Kyouya and Kumiko were counting the signatures and the Hostess Club beat them by 2 signatures.

"Awesome! We won!" Midori said dancing around.

"Looks like we beat you, Ootori. So what have you got to say?" Manami smirking at Kyouya who realized that Manami just said the exact thing that Kyouya said when he beat her. But Kyouya did keep his cool.

"Shall we go onto our next challenge?" Tamaki said. Manami nodded and they went to get another name out of the hat. Midori and Mori were the next contestants.

"Your turn, you get to pick the challenge."

"Kyouya, can I pick?" Tamaki said excited.

"Sure, why not." Kyouya said writing something in his notebook.

"How about a staring contest." Tamaki then pushed Mori and Midori to a table before any of them could answer. "Alright, you should know the rules to it, you can't do anything, but stare that is the different part."

"_He thought of that himself?_" The Hitachiin twins said.

"I don't think so." Kumiko said looking at Tamaki.

"Begin!" Tamaki said as Midori and Mori just stared at each other.

"I wonder if he realize that Midori isn't the greatest person at a staring contest. She is actually the worst." Kumiko said looking at Midori struggling to not blink, but she just blinked and lost.

"Yes, Mori won!" Tamaki said.

"Takashi, you won! We should celebrate by eating cake, so you want to join us, Mido-chan." Midori just nodded.

"Ootori, you planned this, didn't you." Kyouya didn't say anything except just wrote in his notebook. "So you're not gonna answer, then that means, you did do it."

"Nakashima, you should know we do whatever in life to get to the top." Kyouya said not smirking at Manami. Manami just glared at him.

_I swear I'll get him back…hmm…_ Manami just went to get the next name and Kyouya did the same. Kumiko and Kaoru were next.

"Hmm…how about they do lacrosse?" Manami said. Kumiko and Kaoru were then pulled away to the lacrosse field.

"You do know that Kaoru doesn't know how to play lacrosse?" Kyouya said walking to Manami.

"Oh really? I thought you said that we do whatever in life to get to the top. So I took your advice and did it. Got a problem? Then blame yourself." Manami said as she walked over to watch Kumiko and Kaoru starting to play.

An hour later

Kumiko won by a landslide, 42 to 2. Kumiko then went over to Kaoru who was beat out and was now lying on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Wow, so he doesn't know how to play after all." Manami said.

"Isn't that what Kyouya told you in the first place?" Midori said. Manami and Tamaki then went to pick another name and it was Tsukiko and Hikaru.

"The last challenge is Tsukiko and Hikaru, but Tsukiko hasn't show up yet." Kyouya said.

"What?! My son hasn't show up yet? What happened if he was kidnapped or even worst he got ill like last time and died." Tamaki said with tears in his eyes.

"Tsukiko isn't a person who would get captured or kidnapped besides she rides home in a limo its not like she walks home." Midori said.

"She isn't ill either since it wasn't raining at all and she had her coat with her, idiot." Kumiko said hitting Tamaki on the head to make him stop cry.

"Mom! Our daughter hit me on the head." Tamaki said to Kyouya.

"Maybe because you deserve it." Kyouya said writing something in his notebook again. Kumiko then took out her cell phone and dial in a number.

"Hello?"

"Jonathon, did Tsukiko ever come home?"

"Yeah, she is in the gymnasium, she seemed really depressed."

"Thanks, tell the drivers to come now we are almost ready to leave.

"Alright, Kumiko-sama." Jonathon then hanged up and Kumiko put her cell phone away.

"Nakashima, are you planning to forfeit the challenge, since there is absolutely no way you can win now." Kyouya said smirking at her.

"Looks like I have no choice." Manami said looking very angry with Kyouya saying that.

"Looks like we win then and starting tomorrow, the Takahashi twins and Midori will be hosts and the Hostess Club is gone for good." Kyouya said happily.

"It's alright Manami, besides we will always talk now again." Midori said. Everyone then saw Kumiko's and Midori' limo.

"Looks like we gotta go, see you later, Manami." Kumiko said sadly.

"Alright." Manami then called her limo driver to come.

At their estate

Kumiko ran straight into the mansion and upstairs to the gymnasium. There Tsukiko was doing gymnastics.

"Hey Tsukiko, where were you?" Kumiko said walking up to her.

"Here training." Tsukiko said.

"Well, because of your training, we had to forfeit your challenge and lost." Kumiko glared at her twin.

"So…I could care less, I'm never going to be a host or a hostess anymore anyways."

"What is the matter with you?! You were happy when you left the music room to get a jar and then when came back you had sadness in you. You even liked being a hostess."

"That is my business not yours, besides I have to train and I never did liked it…I only did it to watch over you and Midori besides, you like being a hostess."

"I do like it, but you have to tell me what is wrong, Tsukiko!"

"Why can't you stay out of my business! You always butt into other people's business." Tsukiko said.

"I only butt into people's business because I care about them!"

"Well leave me out of it, I don't need anyone." Kumiko just stood there looking at her twin.

"This is about Hikaru, right?" Tsukiko just looked at Kumiko not answering. "Am I right, Tsukiko?" Tsukiko just stood there now looking at the ground. "Answer me!" Tsukiko then flinched at her voice.

"Fine! It is Hikaru. There happy?" Tsukiko said as she then turned around about to walk away.

"Let me guess, you saw him say he liked another girl?" Tsukiko then turned around.

"How did you-"

"Kaoru told me about it. You heard it all wrong."

"No! I've heard him loud and clear, he likes someone else and I was just another used person in the process just like every other school I went to. I'm leaving this place and don't think you can stop me."

"You can't leave." Kumiko said now looking at the ground.

"And why is that?"

"Because, I don't want to lose you again…ever since you came into my life, after mother went to get you, I've been so happy. Even when you yelled at me or glared at me." Kumiko said as tears ran down her cheeks. "I've been so happy because I know that I wasn't the only one in my life. Before I even met you…I've always…just wanted to leave this world seeing there was nothing for my to live for. I then met you and I saw that I had something to live for… To make you have a great life as well." Tsukiko just looked at her.

"Do you think I care about me? I wished that I'd been dead the moment your mother came here. Since then…all I do is make you happy so that I could get my mother's respect, but she was always a person who is impossible to get their respect, unless you were the elder child." Tsukiko said looking at her sister with nothing, but anger in her eyes. "You are the elder child, you are what I want to be. You are the one who gets mother's respect. You are always the one fooling around when you should be working hard succeeding in the family business." Tsukiko said. "That is why I want to leave. I got nothing to gain by staying here besides nothing but pure hate to your mother."

"Does that mean you are going to leave?" Kumiko said with sadness in her eyes.

"As soon as possible. I want to get out of here so I can finally live my life the way I want to." Tsukiko said she then opened the door.

"Tsukiko, before you leave, tell me what you think of love now?" Kumiko said.

"A useless emotion that I should have thrown away ever since I came to live with you." Tsukiko then walked out.

"Tsukiko has lost it." Kumiko said she then heard the other door at the other end of the gym open.

"Lost what, her mind?" Midori said as she walked in.

"No. She lost her heart." Kumiko said.

"Does that mean she is cold hearted person again?" Midori said.

"Probably, but we have to stop her from leaving."

"Leaving? When is she planning to leave?"

"As soon as possible, but there is no way I'm losing my sister again." Kumiko said.

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know…but she would escape at the perfect moment. Now if I only knew what the perfect moment is…do you know?" Both of them were then silent until Midori yelled out an idiotic answer.

"Pie!" Midori said happily. Kumiko just looked at her like she was crazy.

"What does that have to do with anything we are talking about? And how does that answer my question?"

"I don't know, but I'm hungry lets go and eat!" Midori grabbed Kumiko and ran downstairs to eat. Kumiko just sighed.

_I must think of a way before it is too late…_


	6. The Disappearance

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I also don't own Harvest Moon; Natsume does. I only own my OCs and the plot.

Love has its many bumps

Chapter 6

The Disappearance and Tsukiko's old friend

The next day at school

Tsukiko, Kumiko and Midori got to school early, but this time everything was very silent. Tsukiko was silent, which made Kumiko silent, which made Midori silent as well, but mostly the reason she was quiet was because she was thinking about Honey in her head and Tsukiko was glaring at her. As they went to the 3rd music room, Tsukiko and Kumiko went to design what the theme was today, while Midori went to restock the sweets and tried very hard not to eat any of them. All three then left as the bell ranged telling them the school had just opened.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late." Tsukiko said in a dead voice that made both of the other two's skin crawl. Tsukiko just left while the other two stood there.

"She creeps me, Kumiko." Midori said now hiding behind her.

"At least you are 2 floors away from her. I need to sit next to her in class." Kumiko said sighing.

"Wow, I do feel sorry for you. Well, see ya!" She said as she ran off.

Kumiko just sighed again. "Might as well go as well."

She then went to class and made it there early. As she walked in, she saw Tsukiko in her desk sitting there.

"Tsukiko? Are you all right?" Tsukiko looked over without moving her head.

"Do I look alright to you?" Giving her a glare that could kill her. "Besides, I wasn't the one to call in the air forces to watch over me." Tsukiko said as she then tilted her head to the window where a member of the air forces was standing there watching them.

"Sorry, but I really don't want you to leave." Kumiko said. She then saw Honey and Mori take their seat.

"Hi Kumi-chan, Tsuki-chan! You guys did a great job in the Host Club. Now we all get to be together! Right, Takashi?" Honey said with pink flowers floating around him.

"Ah." Mori said as he tooked his seat.

"Thanks Honey." Kumiko said as she watches Tsukiko just staring off into space. She then noticed that a girl that was talking to Hikaru the other day went in front of Tsukiko.

"Umm…Tsukiko-kun?" Tsukiko just looked up angrily causing the girl to get nervous and scared. "Umm…"

"If you got nothing to say, then leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone." Tsukiko said as a dark aura surrounded her.

"I'm sorry I disturbed you…I'll…I'll talk to you later then, see ya!" She said as she ran away.

"Tsukiko?" Kumiko said now scared to even talk to her. Tsukiko just gave her a 'you-say-another-word-I'll-kill-you' glare. Kumiko then backed off. The teacher then came in telling the class to take their seats and he then began the lesson, but before he did he was looking at Tsukiko.

"Mr. Takahashi, if you don't mind I don't want your dark aura around here." The teacher said.

"Sir, if you don't mind, I don't want your idiotic teaching around here either, besides who ever said you can tell me what to do?" Tsukiko said as she gave him a death glare that made everyone in the room skin crawl.

"Mr. Takahashi! How dare you talk back to me like that?!" The teacher said as he then slammed his hands on his desk. Tsukiko then gave him one last death glare making the teacher scared as well.

"Did you say something? Because right now I don't feel like being annoyed by an idiotic teacher." Tsukiko said darkly. The teacher then tooked a few steps back.

"Um class…there won't be any classes today, so enjoy your day while I-" He then tooked off screaming. Everyone then looked at the dust that the teacher left behind before they started to talk about whatever they talk about, happy there weren't any classes today.

After School

Tsukiko was walking with Kumiko to the Host Club. Tsukiko of course tried to get away, but Kumiko was holding on to her very tightly.

"Let go."

"Not until you give up on leaving here." Tsukiko then continued walking.

"No, now let go."

"No! Give up on leaving then I'll let go or I'll watch you 24/7."

"Fine, but I do need to go home you know." Tsukiko said as she tried to get away.

"No! You'll just leave and we have to host people today."

"I told you that I'm never gonna host anything ever again and besides I need to decorate this party coming up…Obaa-san said to be home by now." Tsukiko said.

"Fine, but I'll make sure that the air force people will stay will you."

"Whatever, now let go before I get in trouble with Obaa-san." Kumiko then let go and Tsukiko walked to the nearest exit with the person from the air force following her.

"I don't think I should have done that." Kumiko said to herself before walking into the Host Club. Inside the design that they made was in the background was a dungeon that looked like it was from a haunted house or a prison. There were also coffins everywhere.

"Ah, Kumiko-senpai, what too so long?" Tamaki said walking up to her.

"Sorry, Tsukiko and I were doing something."

"_By the way, where is Tsukiko?_" The Hitachiin twins said, walking up to her.

"She had to finish this design for a party coming up, I think it was a very important party. She also said, she doesn't want to be a host anymore." Kumiko said walking to a chair sitting down.

"What?! How can my son do this to me?"

"She hasn't even started yet and she already quit?" Kenta said coming out of one of the coffins.

"Well since she never started she was never considered a host." Midori said walking into the conversation. "Besides I would figure she would quit by now. She never sticks to one thing or finish it unless it is very important to her and benefits her in someway." Midori's cell phone then ranged and Midori went to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Midori-sama, this is Alfeo, Tsukiko had just been reported by the air forces that she has just left to the ports where the ships are."

"What is wrong with that, she is probably going to take a cruise."

"She is going to escape, Midori-sama." Alfeo said with a sigh from Midori's dense head.

"What?!" Everyone in the room then looked at her as she hanged up the phone.

"Kumiko, she is going to escape."

"No…how? I thought we did everything to secure that she wouldn't leave." Kumiko said.

"Who's leaving?" Haruhi said.

"Tsukiko, she's escaping." Kumiko said as she ran out the door with Midori following.

"What should we do, Tamaki?" Kyouya said watching the two girls run.

"Help." He then ran out of the room with the other members following.

At the port

Tsukiko was standing there when one of the marine's submarines came out of the water. A person then walked out wearing a marines' uniform.

"Tsukiko-sama, we're ready. Shall we go now?" Tsukiko just nodded as she jumped on. Tsukiko then saw a black limo pull up to the port and saw that the Host members and Kumiko and Midori was there.

"Tsukiko! Don't leave!" Kumiko said running towards her.

"Sorry, but I need to get a life that I can live in and be happy with." Tsukiko then went in and the sub went underwater.

"She's…she's gone and it was all my fault for leaving her alone for a second." Kumiko then stopped and fell to her knees crying.

"We were too late and paid the price of losing her." Midori said everyone then watched the ocean while Kaoru was calming Kumiko down.

_She's gone…and to think I didn't even get the chance to ask her…_ Hikaru thought as he just stared at the ocean. Kumiko then stood up and went over to Hikaru. She then slapped him causing him to fall backwards.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru said surprised at what Kumiko did.

"Why…why did you have to do that idiotic thing?" Kumiko said looking at him. "Because of you Tsukiko is gone…and this time I don't know where she went." Hikaru just looked at her.

"What did I do?" Hikaru said standing up holding on his check where she slapped him.

"You were talking to the girl the other day and Tsukiko heard…she heard you liked the girl."

"But I don't."

"She didn't hear the rest of it so she assumed that you liked that girl and to think…that exact same girl had a crush on Tsukiko, but of course Tsukiko would just ignore her as she doesn't pay attention to some of the most obvious things in the world." Kumiko then turned around with tears running down her cheeks and look out to the ocean hoping that Tsukiko would return.

_All of this…was my fault?_ Hikaru thought as he just watched Kumiko who was still crying.

With Tsukiko

She was inside the sub as they went to their destination. There Tsukiko just looked down to the ground thinking about what she had given up. The sub then went to a stop and rise up to the surface. Then everyone on the board bowed as Tsukiko left. There Tsukiko stood on the beach and watched the submarine leave.

_Back at my hometown at last…_ Tsukiko then walked out of the beach and up to the farm that was straight up ahead.

Tsukiko walked into the farm and there she saw a boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes. He had brown boots with brown gloves. He had a white shirt on and jeans on with a backpack. He then notices that Tsukiko was standing there.

"Hello, who are you?" He then walked over to her.

"Sam, please tell me you haven't forgot about me?" Tsukiko said smirking at him.

"Tsuki?" He then walked up to take a closer look. "No way! You did came back after all of these years!" He said hugging her. "We must tell everyone in Forget-Me-Not Valley and maybe some people that comes in from Mineral town as well." He then saw that Tsukiko was still wearing her school uniform. "Why are dressed like a boy? Wait, are you still a tomboy after all of these years?"

"No, I decided to become a cross dresser." Tsukiko said sarcastically.

"Really?" Sam said actually believing it.

"No." Tsukiko then sighed. "Anyways may I come in and change into different clothes?"

"Of course, everything is still the same." Tsukiko then walked into the house that became a lot bigger over since she last saw it. She then went in and went to her old room, which looked the same as always. She then changed into jeans with a white shirt with orange sleeves. She used a sweater and tied it around her waist. She also put on her own backpack and black gloves with brown boots. She then walked out and was attacked by her dog, Koji. Behind the small dog was a guy with a white sleeveless shirt and a towel around his neck with jeans on.

"Been a long time since I've seen you, Tsukiko." He said.

"Hey there Koji." She said as Koji was licking her. She then placed him down. "I'll see you later, now run off." She said as Koji obeyed her.

"How has everything been, Takakura?"

"Very quiet since you left." He said smiling at her. "Well, go and catch up with everything, I need to go somewhere." Tsukiko nodded and then went to the field in the middle of the farm. There her animals once again knocked her down.

"Hey there everyone." She then walked to her brown horse.

"Hey Matt, want to go and ride?" She said as she pet him. He then nodded his head and Tsukiko then got on. "Let's go!" The horse then ran out of the farm and to the next farm close by to them. There stood a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes. She had a green dress with an apron over it. She looked up to see Tsukiko on the horse.

"Tsukiko? Is that really you?" The girl said happily.

"You got it. Celia, you look a lot different and when did you start living here? I thought you live in the city." She just nodded no.

"I came here a while ago." Tsukiko then got off of Matt. "Wait here, I'll go get Vesta and Merlin." She then ran off into the house and came out with a two people. One was a lady with orange hair tied in a low ponytail. She had a yellow t-shirt with a yellow apron and blue pants with red shoes. Then there was a man who followed the lady. He had black hair. A white shirt with its sleeves rolled up to the elbow. He had jeans and black boots.

"Tsukiko? Is that really you? You look so mature and older." The lady said.

"Nice to see you again, Vesta. You too Merlin." Tsukiko said looking at the lady then to the guy.

"Yeah, whatever." Merlin said.

"Grumpy much?"

"Don't worry about him, he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Vesta said.

"Well, I got to go and meet everyone else. See ya!" Tsukiko said as she got on Matt to go back and into town.

"Bye." All three said.

"Vesta, she looks somewhat sad…do you think she is going to be ok?" Celia said looking up to Vesta.

"I don't know…but at least she finally showed up after all these years, lets just hope she will be ok and besides she was trying to be happy, so lets just play along."

With Tsukiko

Matt was running towards the inn that was in front of her farm. Tsukiko then got off and walked into the inn. There a man standing behind the counter. He had a yellow and red hat on his head with a white t-shirt and a vest to go over it. He then looked up from a book he was looking at to see Tsukiko.

"Tsukiko?" The guy said as he walked over to make sure he wasn't imagining. "Oh, my god, it is Tsukiko! Ruby, come out here! It's Tsukiko." A lady then came out from a room. She had black hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and a green skirt with brown sandals.

"Tim, please stop hallucinating…it is really getting old, besides…Tsukiko hasn't been here for over 5 years." She then saw Tsukiko. "Tsukiko! You came back!" She then ran over to hug her.

"Told you I weren't hallucinating."

"Hey, Tim, Ruby, have you seen Nami anywhere?"

"I think she went to Romana's house." Tim said they then heard someone walked down the stairs. There was a guy with blond hair and brown eyes. He had a blue shirt with an open vest on with tan pants.

"What's all the commotion about?" He said walking down and saw Tsukiko. "Who's she?" He said looking at her.

"You may not remember, but this is Tsukiko, the daughter of the Astor Takahashi one of the greatest farmers ever." Ruby said.

"Oh, so you're the daughter that left 7 years ago. Wow, so you finally decided to come back after 7 years." The guy said. Tsukiko then looked at the ground and thought of the day that she had to leave.

"Rock, be nice." Tim said.

"It's alright, Tim." Tsukiko said.

Flashback

A lady with short dark brown hair walked into Tsukiko's farm standing there. A 7 year old, Tsukiko walked up to her and looked up.

"Hello miss, but my dad's isn't here." A 7-year-old Sam walked up as well.

"Who is she Tsuki?" Sam said as he looked at her. The lady then grabbed Tsukiko by the arm and dragged her out of the farm. "Hey! Let go of her." Sam said as he tried to pull Tsukiko back. Takakura then walked out of the house and saw them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Takakura said walking towards them.

"I'm sorry, but Tsukiko Takahashi is supposed to be escorted back to London by Madam Amicitia." The lady said.

"What? That's impossible."

"I'm sorry, but those were my orders, now lets go, Tsukiko."

"Tsuki, please don't leave." Sam said.

"Don't worry, Sam… I'll come back, but until then can you watch the farm?"

"Of course, I'll make it the best just like your father's!" He said as Tsukiko smiled at him.

"Thank you." She then walked along with the lady toward the hill that led to Mineral town.

"We will see her again, right Takakura?" Sam said looking up to him.

"Of course." He said. _I hope…_

End of Flashback

Everyone then heard the door opened and a lot of people walked in there were a family with a lady with orange hair and blue eyes wearing glasses. She had a pink business lady clothes on. Next to her there was a guy that had brown hair and a sleeveless shirt on with shorts and a whistle around his neck. In front of both of them was a kid that had orange hair with a bandage on his face. He was also wearing the exact things his father was wearing.

"Tsukiko, you've finally come back." The lady said walking to her.

"Hello Chris, Wally and of course Hugh." Tsukiko then crouched down. "You've grown a lot!"

"Yeah, dad's said the more I train the more I'll be as great as him!" The boy said. Tsukiko then turned to another family. There was a girl with blond hair with blue eyes and a red dress. Next to her there was a guy with brown hair and had an outfit that cowboys would usually wear.

"Well, if it isn't Tsukiko." The guy said.

"Tsukiko, you must let me give you a make over one day." The girl said.

"There is no way you are giving me a make over, Muffy. Other than that it's nice to see you again, Griffin." Tsukiko just looked at Muffy and Griffin.

"Yup, that's Tsukiko alright." Another guy said as he walked up to the conversation. "She was never the kind of person who cared about looks." The guy had glasses on with black hair. He had a white-collar shirt with a brown vest over his shirt and brown pants; he looked like an archeologist. Right next to him there was a girl with blond hair with glasses. She had a green sleeveless shirt with tan pants.

"Hey Carter, Flora. Still digging?"

"Of course, we would do it as long as there is there is something interesting to find." Flora said. Then two elders came up to her. One was a lady with a yellow long sleeved shirt and a vest with flowers on it. She also has pants with flowers on it and a cane. Next to her is a guy with a green shirt and a brown jacket. He also had black pants.

"Hello Tsukiko, it has been so long since we seen you." The lady said.

"Yes, you need to drop by sometime, we have tons of stories to tell you." The guy said.

"Of course, I would love to hear your stories, Galen and Nina, I hope that I can help you more just like when I was little." Three other people then came up to Tsukiko. One was an old lady with white hair and glasses. She has a white shirt with a white jacket over it and a long purple shirt. Next to her was a man with white hair. He had a white long sleeved shirt with brown pants. Lastly there was a girl in front of them. She had shoulder length light brown hair with a yellow headband. She had a white shirt and jeans on.

"Hey Romana, Sebastian and Lumina."

"Hello Tsukiko, you must come over sometime the cats are probably very excited to see you." The lady known as Romana said.

"Yes, Miss Tsukiko, I've heard that your farm is doing well, but I bet it will get tons better once you start helping out again." The old man known as Sebastian said.

"Yeah and I've gotten better at the piano too." The small girl known as Lumina said.

"I'll make sure I'll stop by tomorrow, but right now I'm pretty tired. So I'll catch up tomorrow." Tsukiko said as she said bye to everyone. As she walked out of the inn she saw that it was almost nighttime. She started to head back when she saw a girl with messy short red hair and an orange shirt with a blue sleeveless jacket with white shorts.

"Nami?" The girl then looked up to see Tsukiko.

"Tsukiko? Man have you gotten older." Nami said as she walked over. "We seriously need to catch up."

"Of course, how about tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'm looking forward to it." Nami then walked into the inn as Tsukiko walked back to the farm thinking about how Kumiko and the others are.

With Kumiko

Everyone was at Kumiko and Midori's house thinking of a way to get Tsukiko back. Kumiko was trying to look back at Tsukiko's older books, but all of them were missing. Midori was searching on the Internet, but so far nothing. The other host members were just thinking of a way.

"There is no way to find her." Kenta said as he walked into the living room where everyone was. "I've search everything and there is no data of Tsukiko Takahashi before you brought her back."

"Darn…" Kumiko then started to pace around the room.

"I just thought of something." Haruhi said as everyone's attention was on her.

"What is it, Haruhi?" Kumiko said.

"Well, is it possible that Tsukiko had a different name?" Haruhi said.

"Hmm…" Kumiko said as she then tooked a seat. "I don't know."

"Call your mom. She might know something." Midori said as she then closed her laptop. Kumiko tooked out her cell phone called her mother.

"Hello?"

"Mom? I need to ask you something."

"Kumiko! Is that you! I've been so worry how have you been and have Tsukiko been watching you?"

"Yes mother." Kumiko said with a sigh. "Anyways, is it possible that Tsukiko had a different name?"

"Why would you want to know, Kumiko? Besides, she didn't have a different name, but Tsukiko did. Oh, I got to go, it seems like there is a meeting that I need to get to. Talk to you soon, Kumiko." Amicitia said in a hurry as she then hanged up.

"That was weird." Kumiko said as she then hanged up too.

"What's wrong?" Honey said.

"Well, mother just seem…I don't know she seemed like she wanted to get off the phone as quickly as possible and she was about to say something about Tsukiko as well."

"She is probably busy." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, besides she does decorate a lot of parties." Hikaru said.

"I just got something!" Midori said happily.

"What?!" Kumiko then rushed over to her.

"Well, I just put in the Tsukiko and found a picture of Tsukiko on this website someone did on her as a project or something like that."

"So what does it say?" Tamaki said walking over also looking.

"Well, right after she was born she lived in her hometown, Forget-Me-Not Valley. Strange name for a village. Well her last name was changed from Kashiwagi to Takahashi, but no one knew well except for this person. Umm… Samson Kashiwagi. Hmm…it seemed like this person was her brother something." Midori said as she then turned the laptop around showing the picture of Samson.

"Wait, I know that guy…" Kyouya said as he then tooked out his notebook. "He runs a farm at Forget-Me-Not Valley. Very interesting, we tried to buy it a couple times, but he refuse because he is waiting for some one to return or something like that." Kyouya then closed his notebook.

"Then the best bet is to go to Forget-Me-Not Valley and maybe this guy might know something." Tamaki said as everyone then nodded at what he said. Kumiko then looked at Midori who just shooked her head and dialed the number to the air force. _I'll find you Tsukiko…no matter where you go, I'll make sure you will come back. I won't just let you leave out of here._ Kumiko thought as she looked out of the window.


	7. The Appearance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I also don't own Harvest Moon; Natsume does. I only own my OCs and the plot.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone the story is almost coming to the end...somewhat. I've got I've believe 2 more chapters of the story and I'm done. Also I have a poll in my profile asking which couple in this story you like cause after the story is over, I _might_ make a special small story for them, but no promises. Well enjoy the chapter!

Love has its many bumps

Chapter 7

The appearance in Forget-Me-Not Valley

The next day at Tsukiko's farm

Tsukiko was milking the cows and checked on the chicken while Sam was watering the plants and tooked care of the horses and the other animals. Celia then walked into the farm and saw Tsukiko.

"Hey Tsukiko!" Celia said as she walked onto the field where Tsukiko was. Tsukiko turned her head to where she heard the voice.

"Oh. Hi Celia, what are you doing here so early?" Tsukiko said as she got up from milking the cows.

"Do you want to come to Mineral town with me? I needed to get some more seeds that should have just came in today."

"Alright, let me tell Sam and put the milk away." Tsukiko said as she went to get the bucket.

"I'll go tell Sam, besides I would like to get there and back as soon as possible."

"Yeah, I need to get back as soon as possible as well. Sam should be in the crop fields." Tsukiko said as she pointed to where the fields was. "I'll meet you at the entrance of the farm." Celia nodded and walked over to where Sam was while Tsukiko went to the storage room where they placed all the milk, eggs and crops that they get.

At the entrance of the farm

There Tsukiko and Celia left the farm to Mineral Town. They walked past Celia's farm and up the hill to Mineral Town. They continued walking and went to the supermarket.

"Here we are."

"Looks like everything still hasn't change a bit." Tsukiko said as they both walked in.

With the Host Club

Everyone has just arrived to Mineral Town. There everyone was just looking around looking for someone to help them get to Forget-Me-Not Valley. They ended up at Mineral Town's farm.

"Maybe someone can help us here." Midori said as she walked to the house on the farm. She then knocked on the door and found that no one was there.

"Maybe no bodies home." Kaoru said.

"Either that or they are sleeping since it is still 7 in the morning." Hikaru said.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" A girl with long blond hair with blue eyes walked up to them. She had a white shirt with blue overalls and brown work boots.

"We're sorry for disturbing you, but do you by any chance know how to get to Forget-Me-Not Valley?" Kenta said.

"Of course! Everyone knows how to get there…at least I think everyone knows how to get there." The girl said, murmuring the last sentence. "By the way, I'm Nadia Kashiwagi and my brother Aidan should be here somewhere." She then saw Kumiko. "No way, Tsukiko is that you?" She then ran to Kumiko.

"Huh? I'm sorry, but I'm not Tsukiko, I'm Kumiko." Nadia just stood there confused.

"Huh?"

"Tsukiko is my twin and I'm Kumiko." Kumiko then introduced everyone else.

"Hey Nadia!" A boy with a yellow and blue cap turned backwards with brown eyes and brown hair. He also had a long sleeved white shirt with its sleeves rolled up to its elbows and black work boots and white gloves. "Nadia, is that Tsukiko?"

Nadia just nodded no. "Aidan, this is Kumiko, Tsukiko's twin." Nadia then introduced everyone to Aidan.

"Nice to mean you all…I just remembered something…"

"What is it now? It isn't something idiotic is it?"

"Well, I remembered that we made a bet a long time ago about Tsukiko's twin and I think I just won the bet." Aidan said.

"Damn…you remembered. I can't believe you were right about your stupid prediction." Nadia said as her right eye twitch.

"Yes! I was right!" Aidan then started to jump up and down before Nadia hit him on the head causing him to fall. He then got up rubbing his head.

"_Wait you know Tsukiko-senpai?_" The Hitachiin twins said.

"_Of course, she's our older brother best friend._" Aidan and Nadia said.

"Please don't tell me your twins as well." Haruhi said.

"Sorry, but we're twins as well…" Aidan said.

"Fraternal twins to be exact." Nadia said. "I got my looks from my mother."

"While I got mines from my father." Aidan said.

"_Making us fraternal twins._" The Kashiwagi twins said. "_I think…_"

"Wait, if Tsukiko is your older brother's best friend…" Kenta said.

"And your last name is Kashiwagi…" Kyouya said.

"Then that means your brother is Sam?" Tamaki said.

"_Yeah, he runs Tsukiko's father's farm._ _Since Tsukiko had to leave making him the one taking care of the farm._" They said.

"Can you show us where the farm is? We really need to find Tsukiko." Kumiko said.

"Yeah, we really need to talk to her." Midori said.

"Alright…" Nadia said.

"We were planning to meet her today anyways." Aidan said.

At the top of the hill that separated Mineral Town from Forget-Me-Not Valley

Everyone was there at the top of the hill. There below them they saw Forget-Me-Not Valley. The two Kashiwagi twins then ran down the hill.

"Race you!" Aidan said.

"You're on!" Nadia said. Everyone watched as the twins ran down the hill as full speed.

"I think we should follow them before we get lost here." Haruhi said while everyone nodded at the idea.

They walked down and then all of a sudden they were stopped by a white horse with Sam on it.

"Whoa, hold on John." Sam said as he tried to stop John from stepping on them.

"Tsuki? Who are they and what happened to Celia? And when did you decided to change your clothes?" Sam said as he saw the Host members with Kumiko.

"No I'm sorry, I'm Kumiko." Kumiko said.

"Oh so that was what my siblings were talking about." Kumiko then introduced everyone again and Sam introduced himself. "So you are the Host Club that Tsuki was talking about. Though, I never thought that I would meet them so soon." Sam said.

"Tsuki?" Midori said.

"Yeah, Tsuki and I would give ourselves nicknames when we were little."

"So where is Tsukiko, Sam?" Haruhi said as she and the others followed Sam to the farm.

"In Mineral Town with Celia."

"Really? We didn't see them at all." Kaoru said.

"She must have been in a store or something." Sam said as he then noticed Tsukiko come back with Celia with a lot of bags. "Speaking of which, there she is right now." Sam then pointed to Tsukiko and everyone turned around.

"Tsukiko!" Kumiko said as she and the others ran to her.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" She said angrily.

"We are here to bring you back my son." Tamaki said.

"I'm fine right here besides unlike you, here is where I belong." Tsukiko said as she walked into Celia's farm and placed the seeds in Celia's house.

"Thanks Tsukiko." Celia said as she walked into the house.

"Now that you know where I am, leave." Tsukiko said as she walked past them.

"Not unless we bring you with us." Kumiko said as she followed her.

"No."

"C'mon Tsukiko, everyone miss you." Midori said following her as well.

"No. Leave besides I have to be somewhere right now." Tsukiko walked to her farm and went to the field.

"Wow! There are a lot of animals here, right Takashi?" Honey said as he then started pet a sheep.

"Ah."

"Matt lets go."

"_Who's Matt?_" The Hitachiin twins said.

"Him." Tsukiko pointed to Matt right behind her. She then got on Matt's back and started to ride away.

"Think she's still angry?" Midori said.

"Yup." Kumiko walked around the farm looking at everything. _This place is beautiful…No wonder Tsukiko love this place…I just wondered why mother tooked her away from here…_

"_Hey._" The Kashiwagi twins said popping out of nowhere causing everyone to jump.

"Where did you come from?" Midori said.

"The barn…" Nadia said.

"Well actually from our mother…" Aidan said.

"Just shut up." Nadia said as she punched him on the head.

"Just to tell you, Tsukiko went to Romana's Villa." Aidan said weakly.

"Can you show us the way?" Haruhi said.

"_Of course!_" Nadia then got Aidan and they then started to lead the way to Romana's Villa.

At Romana's house also known as Romana's Villa

There everyone heard a piano play. Everyone was attracted to the song and started to walk into the house, where they saw Tsukiko, Lumina, Sebastian and Romana. Lumina was on the piano playing a song with her eyes close. It made everyone think about how she played because it looked a lot like Tamaki playing the piano.

"Tsukiko-senpai there you are." Kyouya said.

"Do you know how hard it is to find you?" Kenta said.

"Yes, my son. You mustn't run off by yourself besides this town could be a bad place and you could have gotten hurt." Tamaki said.

"I told you, I'm not your son, you know, I'm not even a boy and this place is peaceful well except for the firework makers, but it is usually peaceful." Tsukiko said as Lumina finished her piece and looked up.

"Oh, are these your friends, Tsukiko?"

"Unfortunately they are." Tsukiko then introduced them to Lumina and her family.

"So you are Tsukiko's friends, it is so wonderful to meet you." Romana said.

"Yes, Miss Tsukiko hasn't been here for a while so we were wondering if she had friends to support her." Sebastian said.

"But then again, Tsukiko does have a wonderful personality, we should know that she has tons of friends." Lumina said happily.

_Wonderful? She's completely evil …besides her personality isn't wonderful at all it's completely evil besides her thing for fun is thinking of ways to torture people…Are they mistaken Tsukiko for a different Tsukiko? _Midori thought as well as everyone else.

"Tsukiko, can we talk now?" Kumiko said.

"Sorry, but I don't got the time, I'm busy doing something else." Tsukiko then excused herself from Lumina's family and walked out. The Host Club also excused themselves and left to only find that Tsukiko had disappeared once again.

"Why is my son running away from me?" Tamaki said.

"_She's probably running from you because she thinks that her dad is a complete stranger._" The Kashiwagi twins said. Tamaki then went to his corner.

"Can he find a corner everywhere we go?" Midori said.

"_Hey, My Lord._" The Hitachiin twin said. "_We just thought of an interesting game; want to take part of it?_" The twins had a devilish grin while looking at Tamaki. "_It's called…'Who can get Tsukiko-senpai to get leave?' game!_"

"Why would I want to take part in that?" Tamaki said as he watched the twins.

"Because only true friends can get her to leave…" Kaoru said.

"So, lets see who can get her to leave." Hikaru said.

"_Besides you are the dad, so you shouldn't even have trouble with this…_" The Hitachiin twins said.

"What are the rules?" Tamaki said.

"_The time limit is a 3 days from now. The first person to get Tsukiko-senpai to leave from here wins._"

"Alright then, let the game begin." Tamaki said.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Midori said as she walked away.

"Don't worry if they don't succeed by the 2nd day then I'll challenge her." Kumiko said.

"Challenge her?" Haruhi said.

"Of course, to get her attention, you must challenge her." Midori said. "She loves a good challenge."

With Tsukiko

She had decided to go and visit Gustafa, Darryl, Cody, Kassey and Patrick some of the villagers that didn't show up at the inn the other day. She went to the beach where all 4 of them was waiting. Gustafa had brown hair, a green hat on with a flower on it. He also had a guitar with him and a strip shirt with a brown vest and brown pants with glasses. Darryl had messy black hair, with an old science lab coat on with glasses and black pants. Cody had yellow hair, a shirt with rip sleeves and a red with white polka dots scarf. Patrick and Kassey are twins. They had gray hair and overalls. Patrick's was blue and Kassey was green. They both had gloves on with sandals.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Tsukiko…" Kassey said as he patted Tsukiko on the head.

"More like big Tsukiko now, Kassey." Patrick said.

"Hello Kassey, Patrick so how are the fireworks you're making now?"

"Very well, but hopefully Patrick won't blow up the house again."

"Well Kassey, you should have told me the right ingredients."

"I did."

"Really? Oh so I must have used the ingredient for cooking instead of fireworks…so that is why the soup tasted weird."

"Anyways." Tsukiko said interrupting their conversation.

"Tsukiko, when are you planning to come to the lab again? I just found a new way to hopefully collect lightning and convert it into energy that can be used here." Darryl said.

"Hopefully you'll have some rubber on you or something that won't hurt you." Tsukiko said as she sighed at the last time he electrocuted himself.

"Tsukiko, would you like to go and paint stuff again like old times?" Cody said.

"Of course maybe sometime this week, but not tomorrow, I have to help Muffy at the bar or was I suppose to help her tonight? Well, I'll just see you when I don't got anything to do then."

"Alright!"

"Tsukiko your finally back, would you like us to work on some of the old songs we were doing?" Gustafa said.

"Sure, I haven sang any of them in a very long time."

"Great."

"Well, I got to go, see you guys…umm…sometime this week." Tsukiko then ran back to the farm.

At Tsukiko's Farm

Everyone was trying to get Tsukiko by going home in different ways. Kyouya and Kenta didn't really feel like playing so they decided to try different ways to make the competition interesting. Tsukiko, of course didn't really notice at all that they were trying to get her to go home since she was too busy ignoring them.

"Hey, hey, Tsuki-chan! Do you have cake?" Honey said.

"No, but I can go make some, we still have some extra eggs from the chicken and we also have strawberries in the fields."

"Can we help?" Honey said.

"Why not." Tsukiko said as she gave a small smile. They then went to make cake not knowing that Kenta was hiding watching them.

"Kyouya-senpai, the plan with Honey-senpai worked, she seemed a bit more happy." Kenta said as he talked to Kyouya on the phone.

"Alright, now lets see how we can get Honey-senpai to win since we don't got anything better to do." Kyouya said as he hanged up.

With Tamaki

Tamaki was watching Honey and Tsukiko getting the eggs with Mori close by. Tamaki, of course really couldn't think of anything as he saw the Hitachiin twins walked up to her.

"What do you want now?"

"We wanted to know…" Kaoru said.

"Why are you here?" Hikaru said.

"Because here there is better scenery here and fresh air and nobody to annoy me." Tsukiko said as her right eye started to twitch.

"Are you sure?" Kaoru said.

"Besides, we can just go home right now…" Hikaru said.

"Don't count on it, now if you don't mind I gotta do things." Tsukiko said as she walked past them and went to get strawberries. Tamaki then walked in front of her before she got to the field.

"My precious son, can we please go home now, besides this place is well-"Tamaki was then cut off when an egg hit him.

"Don't finish that sentence idiot." Tsukiko said as she walked past him too.

"_Man this is hard…_" The Hitachiin twin said.

"Hey, Tsuki-chan! Did we get all of the ingredients?" Honey said.

"Yeah, lets go." Tsukiko then walked into the house to see Midori looking around the house. Tsukiko then thought of something and walked over to her. "Midori do you know how to bake a cake?"

"Umm… I guess so." Midori said. Tsukiko then smirked at her and gave her the strawberries.

"Good, go and bake a cake with Honey alright?" Midori then slightly blush.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now go." Tsukiko said like she was commanding the army.

"Alright." Midori said as she stood up.

"Good, just make sure you don't burn the house down." Tsukiko said as she left the house. As she closed the door she leaned against it. _Better hope she does better than I do…besides…Honey does like her and she likes him back. Though both of them are too busy thinking about cake to realize that…and for some reason he hasn't propose to her yet…if he doesn't do it now, then I'll make sure I'll make it happen…For once I actually found someone to her standards on the childish scale. _Tsukiko then walked out of the farm to see Nami there.

"Nami?"

"Oh, Tsukiko… may we talk now?"

"Of course, there is nothing I can do."

Back with Honey and Midori

Midori was blushing while she and Honey was making the cake. Mori knew why Tsukiko had let Midori alone so he decided to also leave as well.

"Mido-chan, how much strawberries do you think we should put on it?" Honey said smiling at her, which made he blush harder.

"Umm…as much as possible, besides we could always get more."

"Your right!" Honey said. "Hey Mido-chan are you planning to be a caterer when you grow up?"

"I don't know yet…I'm not that good at baking like my mother and father, but I really do want to be a caterer. My cousins said that I'm pretty good except they are somewhat scared that I'll burn the house down."

"Well if you do become one, then can you make some cake for me?" Honey said with his chibi eyes.

"Yeah!" They then finished the cake and were putting the strawberries on it.

"Mido-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you would like a cake like this at a wedding." Honey said.

"Yeah! That would be awesome! Is someone in your family getting married?" Honey just shooked his head no.

"I was just wondering…" Midori just looked at him and wonder what was wrong. "Mido-chan, I need to go get more strawberries." Honey then rushed out of the house, but Midori realized that there was still some strawberries left.

"That was weird, though I wonder why he would ask a question like that and why we would need more strawberries."

Honey was running out when he bumped into Mori.

"Did you ask her yet, Mitsukuni?" Mori said as he gave him the strawberries he collected.

"No, its hard, Takashi. What if she says no?" Honey said, as his eyes got teary.

"Just do it, Midori does like you, you know." Kumiko said.

"Kumi-chan, are you sure." Kumiko then smiled at him and gave him a thumb up.

"Of course!"

"Now go in." Kumiko said as she pushed him back into the house. "Hope it works out."

"Ah." Mori then walked away with Kumiko following.

Honey was standing there looking at Midori and he walked over slightly blushing.

"Mido-chan?"

"Hmm…oh Honey your back, what took so long?"

"I wanted to ask you something Mido-chan." Midori then got off the chair and walked over.

"So what do you want to ask me?" Honey then got on one knee with a small box in his hand.

"Will you marry me, when we grow up?" Honey said as he opened the box to reveal a heart shape opal ring. Midori was so shocked when she heard this and she then saw the ring as well.

"Yes, I will marry you!" Midori then hugged him. "I love you so much and you are the only one that loves cake as much as me." She then kissed him on the lips and Honey was surprised, but then kissed her too.

Outside Mori looked at them. _So he finally did it…_ Mori then smiled at them and walked off again.

At the spring near Tsukiko's farm

"So, I've heard from your twin that you like Hikaru?" Nami said.

"Not anymore, besides one who likes another isn't the one to go after." Tsukiko said.

"The English version please."

"Hikaru likes a different girl, so why must I go after him?"

"Because you like him, so you must go after him, besides the girl hasn't really won, has she? Besides Hikaru went after you which means he still likes you." Nami said as she looked up to the sky. "If you really like a person, you must show it. Keeping it bottled up won't do any good."

"Well, it seems like you like someone as well." Tsukiko said as she smirked at Nami, but Nami showed no emotion.

"No, I just know these things." Nami said but Tsukiko didn't believe it.

"Say whatever you like, but things will get harder on you."

"Hikaru is a nice guy you know."

"And you know this how." Tsukiko said a bit irritated.

"Because, the other day I met him, he was playing a prank with his brother. After the prank we talked."

"Figures they would pull a prank, if I know any better their life is just a game and we're the pieces in the game."

"True, but you should reconsider him, he is a very nice guy." Celia said as she popped out of nowhere.

"Yes, he would be perfect with you and he might change you from a tomboy to a somewhat normal girl." Muffy said as she also popped out of nowhere.

"I don't think so, but Hikaru is well…"

"A nice guy, Tsukiko." Celia said as she walked up to her.

"Come on, we know you since you are little, we know that you like him and we know that you are very stubborn when you want to be." Muffy said.

"Tsukiko, just try to talk to him, besides what have you got to lose?" Nami said.

"Everything, he likes someone else, so what is the point of me liking him." All three girls then sighed.

"Man, you are so stubborn." All three girls said.

"Just think about it." Nami said as she patted her shoulder and all three girls left.

_Talk to him? Hmm…there is no way I'm talking to him, besides he is just another intruder that I don't need, to think, I was actually falling for him? I was probably not thinking when I was talking to him, besides he seemed like he doesn't even care. He still acts all joyful, so what is the point of me caring about him? _Tsukiko then walked to the bar where she helped Muffy.

That night

Tsukiko had just gotten back from the bar where Muffy and Griffin owned. Tsukiko walked into the house and saw everyone was there.

"So they're still here…what do I have to do to get them to leave?" Tsukiko muttered to herself.

"My son! Your back." Tamaki then started to hug her. "I was so worried."

"Get off of me." Tsukiko said, glaring at him. "Besides you aren't my father and I wasn't worry about you at all…actually I could have care less of what happened to you since we met." Tsukiko said.

"Mom! Our son is saying foul language." Tamaki said crying to Kyouya.

_Fake tears again? This idiot is getting on my last nerve._ Tsukiko thought.

"Mom? Tsuki, is Kyouya…gay?" Sam said.

"No he isn't, Tamaki is." Tsukiko said. "Well actually it's more like he's perverted."

"My son, you shouldn't say things about your father that isn't true." Tamaki said.

"Wait…Tsuki is your son?" Sam said. "That is impossible, Tsuki's a girl and you seem way too young to have kids."

"My daughters please stop Sam from saying foul language." Tamaki said as he hid behind Haruhi and Kumiko.

"Does that mean you have 3 children and are married to Kyouya?" Sam said as he tilted his head trying to think about this. The Kashiwagi and Hitachiin twins were laughing so hard at what Sam said that they were on the floor.

"Let me straight this out, Sam." Kenta said. "Tamaki isn't married to Kyouya yet he calls him mom because he's second in command in the Host Club. Tamaki also doesn't have any children. He just calls them his children for his own foolish games."

"Oh…that makes sense." Sam said. "Tsuki, your friends are a lot weirder than I thought." He whispered to Tsukiko.

"Tell me about it and yet I still deal with this every single day." Tsukiko then sighed.

"Where are they staying?" Sam said.

"There is spare rooms upstairs. Now I'm going to sleep." Tsukiko said.

"Alright." Sam then looked at them.

The 2nd day of the game

That morning

Everyone besides Tsukiko, Kyouya, and Midori was awake. Everyone was waiting for Kumiko who was changing.

"Alright, I'm done."

"Does that mean we can get Tsukiko and Midori now?" Haruhi said.

"Yeah, but-" She was then cut off by then running off. _I wonder if they realize that Tsukiko and Midori is both AB blood and hates to be woken up in the morning and Tsukiko did stay up last night because of the bar thing. Midori also stayed up…I think she was drawing Honey or something like that. Oh well, they'll figure that out soon enough. I also have AB blood, but I would usually get up early. Tsukiko also gets up early too, but she seemed like she was doing something important last night after she said she was going to sleep…_

With the Host Club

The Host Club decided to wake Tsukiko up first so they went into her room and saw her still sleeping.

"My precious son, wake up now. The sun is out and we want to explore the village." Tamaki said happily as he tried to wake her up. Tsukiko didn't even move.

"Tsuki-chan, come on, wake up so we can make more cake!" Honey said happily.

"_Hey, Tsukiko-senpai…wake up so you can show us around the village…_" The Hitachiin twins said.

Tsukiko then slowly woke up. A navy black aura slowly covered Tsukiko.

"Who dares wake me up?" Tsukiko said as she glared at them. Everyone then hid behind Mori. Tsukiko then looks around and saw no one and fell back to sleep.

"So you've encountered Tsukiko's AB side." Kumiko said smiling at them. "You're lucky that she didn't see you since she doesn't have her contacts on."

"Contacts?"

"Yeah. She wears contacts just like me. If she had them on you guys would be thrown out of the room by now." Kumiko said as she walked over to Tsukiko and whispered something to her. Tsukiko then slowly got up again with her aura.

"Ta-ma-ki, you're dead." Tsukiko said slowly as she got out of bed and walked over to Tamaki. She then threw him out of her room and went back to bed.

"My daughter what did you say to her?" Tamaki said with his fake tears.

"That you intruded her room and was the one that woke her up." Kumiko said smirking an evil smirk.

"But why? I thought you said she couldn't see without her contacts." Tamaki said.

"Not really, she can see, but not clearly. She can see things close to her, but can't see far away." Kumiko said.

"Alright then, lets go wake up Midori-senpai then." Haruhi said. She then turned the knob to Midori's room. Tamaki then walked in and tried the same method he did with Tsukiko. Midori also slowly woke up with a greenish black aura.

"Who just woke me up? Can't you see I was sleeping?" Midori said.

"She has AB blood too?" Haruhi said.

"Unfortunately she does too. Actually almost our whole family has it." Kumiko said. She then walked over and whispered something into her ear.

"Really?!" Midori said as her aura disappeared and jumped out of bed. "Honey!" Midori then went into her fan girl mode and started to hug him like crazy.

"So that is how to stop her…" Kaoru said.

"Now if we can do the same thing with Tsukiko-senpai and Kyouya-senpai." Hikaru said. The Hitachiin twins then noticed Tsukiko had just entered the room. Tamaki just ran behind Mori again.

"Please don't toss me out again." Tamaki said.

"Whatever. Just don't wake me up again or next time you won't get out of my room in one piece." Tsukiko said glaring at him while he just hid behind Mori.

For the rest of the day, the Host Club had tried to get Tsukiko to leave, but each time they try Tsukiko either threw eggs at them, dump milk or water on them, got her animals to chase them or ignore them.

"Are they planning to give up anytime soon?" Midori said as she watched Tamaki talking to Tsukiko, but then got splashed with water while she was watering the crops.

"I don't think so, but today is the 2nd day, so I'll challenge her."

"To what?"

"You'll see." Kumiko said as she just smirked at her cousin.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Haruhi said as she watch Kumiko walk to her sister.

"Me too." Midori said as she followed her with Haruhi close behind.

"Tsukiko." Kumiko said as she pushed Tamaki out of the way.

"What do you want now?" Tsukiko said as she turned around going back to watering the crops.

"Well, I would like to challenge you, if you win you get to do what ever you want and we'll leave you alone."

"Alright, you got my attention, now what do you get if you win?" Tsukiko then turned around looking at Kumiko.

"You must come back to us."

"Hmm… alright then, what is the challenge?"

"We do a marathon around the village, you will have 3 other members with you as well. So choose your members wisely."

"Alright then, my members are Celia, Nami and Muffy." Tsukiko said. _They aren't the type to run, but they do get me out of a lot of sticky situations. _

"Then my members are Haruhi, Midori and Manami."

"Manami? Where's Manami?"

"Here!" Everyone looked up to see a helicopter with Manami parachuting down.

"Great, now I have to deal with her too." Tsukiko muttered to herself. Kyouya then walked over.

"Here is the course." He said as he gave her the map.

"You and Kumiko-senpai will of course do most of the running. The course starts from Romana's villa. You will run down that hill straight to the beach there one of your members will be there. You must give them the key that you will have from the start of the race. The members will go on the boat that will be there and go out where they will find a box that will be parachuted down into the water. Inside you will be given a shovel." Kenta said.

"Then you guys will run to the mining site where Carter and Flora is with one of your members. You will give them the shovel and they will dig in the mine to look for a moonstone. Then they will give it to you guys where you run to the spring where another one of your members will be waiting. You will give them the moonstone and they will throw it into the spring then a small box will float up and you will open it to find another key where you will then have to run back to Tsukiko's farm where you must use the key to open the lock on a the right door behind there, for you Tsukiko, Hikaru will be behind the door, for Kumiko, Kaoru will be behind the door. You two must then run to the finish line which is back at Romana's Villa where we will be waiting or at least most of us." Kyouya said.

"Wow that is a lot of running." Midori said.

"I agree. Can you really run that much?" Haruhi said.

"I could, don't know about you though." Tsukiko said as she looked at her sister.

"Don't worry, you won't have to worry at all since I'll be passing you like a breeze."

"In your dreams, you won't beat me because my determination of staying here is much greater than your determination of me leaving." Tsukiko then walked away into the house.

"She seems…determine." Manami said. "So what happened while I wasn't here?"

"Well…" Midori then told her the whole story.

"Amazing, who knew Tsukiko had a heart or at least used to have one." Manami said as she was walking around the farm with Midori.

"Please, she does have a heart… very, very…very deep down." Midori said

"Does that mean her heart is in her stomach or even better her foot?"

"Maybe." They both laughed and continued talking.

At the spring that night

Tsukiko, Muffy, Celia and Nami were standing there thinking of a plan of how to win in tomorrow's competition.

"I say that Celia should be at the dig site because she does work on a farm and knows how to use a shovel better." Muffy said.

"You only say that because you don't want to ruin your look." Nami said.

"Well, duh, but it is true." Muffy said.

"Ok, so Celia is doing the dig site, now who are doing the spring thing and the beach one too?" Tsukiko said.

"Well, which one doesn't mess up my dress?" Muffy said as Nami and Tsukiko sighed.

"Just let her do the spring thing and you'll do the beach one." Tsukiko said as she leaned against a tree.

"Alright, but now, how do we do it quickly so you can win?"

"Easy, we must give Tsukiko a huge lead so if we mess up on our event we will still have time." Nami said.

"Well for Kumiko's team. I heard that Haruhi was doing the beach thing, Midori was at the dig site and Manami was at the spring thing."

"Well then lets see… I got it." Nami then started to whisper the plan.

"Excellent." Tsukiko said.

"Now nothing will break us apart." Muffy said.

"Yeah, we can finally start living together in the same village again." Celia said as everyone the waved goodbye to Tsukiko, who left since it was getting late.

"Do you think it is the right thing to leave her here when she should be with Hikaru?" Muffy said.

"I don't know anymore, but she is really determine to stay so we should support her, right?" Celia said as she looked at Nami.

"If this is something she wants, we must support her all the way, besides we all did make a pact when we were little. We all made a pact to be there for each other always and I'm not about to break that promise, not yet of course." Nami said as she also left.

"Muffy, do you think this is a good idea to keep her here?"

"I don't know Celia, but we'll just have to see how this turns out." They then left as well.


	8. The Challenges

**Disclaimer:** I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I also don't own Harvest Moon; Natsume does. I only own my OCs and the plot.

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, I have a poll in my profile asking which couple in this story you like cause after the story is over, I _might_ make a special small story for them, but no promises. Well enjoy the chapter! 1 more chapter until the end :D Also I wanna thanks Haruka Oujo and DaAmazingMeepers for your review :)

Love has its many bumps

Chapter 8

The Challenges

At Romana's Villa

Tsukiko and Kumiko were standing at Romana's Villa with Tamaki, Honey and Mori. Everyone else was waiting at different places.

"Alright Tsukiko, lets see who's got the higher determination."

"Alright Kumiko…" Both of them then got into their position with Tamaki as the referee.

"Ready, set, go!" Tamaki said as he then waved the flag and the twin dash out.

Tsukiko was ahead and was going at a very fast pace toward the beach where Nami was waiting. Kumiko was trying to catch up to her by going faster.

_I'm not planning to lose to her, not after I've found her…_ Kumiko continued to slowly catch up to her. Tsukiko turned her head to see that Kumiko slowly catching up to her.

_No way, how can she even run at this speed…this made no sense…_Tsukiko then tried to run quicker and finally stopped handing the key to Nami and falling down catching her breath. She then saw Kumiko handing the key to Haruhi and then falling down as well.

With Nami and Haruhi

Nami was on the boat rowing to a parachute box. Haruhi was also doing the same thing catching up to her.

_No way, how the heck did Haruhi caught up to me. Must get the box and bring it back…lets see if there is any loopholes in the rules…I got it._ Nami then got the box and then jumped out of the boat and started to swim back.

"Nami, you should get back into the boat." Haruhi said as she saw Nami swam past her.

"Nami is cheating." Kumiko said.

"No she isn't, there isn't any rule about swimming back." Tsukiko said as she saw Nami got on the beach. She then opened the boxed and handed the shovel to Tsukiko who then ran quickly to the dig site.

"Hurry up Haruhi." Kumiko said as she watched Haruhi did the same thing that Nami did.

"Here you go, catch up to her before she gets further ahead." Haruhi said.

With Tsukiko

She had just gotten to the dig site and gave the shovel to Celia who then walked into the underground dig site. Carter and Flora then gave Tsukiko a bottle of water.

"Are you ok?" Carter said as he watch Tsukiko breath heavily.

"Yeah just tired."

"Well alright, but don't push yourself or you won't have enough energy for the rest of the marathon." Flora said as she noticed Kumiko coming up as well. Kumiko then handed Midori the shovel as Flora gave Kumiko a bottle of water.

With Celia and Midori

Celia had gotten in first and started to dig to look for a moonstone. She had found rocks and other things, but she couldn't find one. She then noticed Midori coming in.

_Oh no, she's here; I have to find one before she does. _She then saw one and picked it up.

_No way she already got one?! This is bad, hopefully Kumiko can catch up with her. _Midori then started to dig faster.

Celia just gotten out of the site and gave the moonstone to Tsukiko as Tsukiko then ran quickly to the next location, but not as quick like before, but still at a quick pace. Kumiko just watched Tsukiko leave.

_This is not good…_ Kumiko then noticed Midori coming out as well.

"Sorry about the lateness, but here you go." Kumiko then started to run at a quick pace to catch up to Tsukiko. _This is bad, just two events left…hopefully she won't get far on the event at with Hikaru._ Kumiko then saw Tsukiko in front of her so she tried to run quicker to catch up to her.

At the spring

Muffy and Manami was arguing about who looked better.

"I told you, red may be the color of love, but it ain't your color." Manami said.

"What? At least my dress is better than yours." Muffy said looking at Manami's school uniform.

"This is my school uniform."

"Well then the school you go to must have no taste, besides yellow is so not the color for it."

"What's your point? It looks better on me than you. You are just jealous that I have this gorgeous dress and you have that…well you know."

"I know, I am so jealous. On you, the school dress make you look like you are a fashion disaster so when I want to be a fashion disaster like you I would be so jealous."

"Can you please stop your gibberish girl talk and toss this into the spring." Tsukiko said as she handed the stone to Muffy. She then tosses the stone and a box floated up and Muffy got a net to get it and gave the box to Tsukiko.

"Here, happy now? Now can I go back to my conversation?"

"Sure whatever." Tsukiko opened the box and got the key then ran off. Kumiko saw Tsukiko past her once again. She then continued running until she saw Muffy and Manami arguing.

"My hair style is so better that yours." Muffy said.

"No way, your hair is what I call a bedhead. I bet you just did that on purpose."

"Hey, can you please throw this in, so I can catch up to Tsukiko?"

"Ok, but then can you stop interrupting I need to finish this conversation."

"Right." Kumiko said as she watches Manami get the box. _Can't believe she actually found a girl that matches up to her standard in flirting and preppy. _Kumiko just shudders at the thought.

"Here you go. Now leave." Manami said as she pushed Kumiko away.

Kumiko just sighed and ran to the farm. _Stupid preppy people…can't stand them…_ Kumiko then ran as quickly as she could to the farm.

At the farm

Tsukiko had arrived and was trying to figure out which door would be the one. She then heard Kumiko catching up to her.

"Great." Tsukiko muttered to herself. She then looked at the door again. _I'll try the 2__nd__ door…_Tsukiko walked up to the 2nd door and opened it. There she saw Hikaru sleeping. _Great.. he fell asleep…how long did I take anyway?_ Tsukiko then went to wake him up. "Hikaru, wake up." He then noticed that he didn't wake up at all. _This is gonna take too long…_ Tsukiko then went to get water and splash it on him.

"Ahh!" Hikaru then woke up in a flash.

"Well that worked. Come on we must go now." Tsukiko then grab onto his arm and started to drag him.

"Tsukiko-senpai, can you please stop so I can get on my feet?" Hikaru said as he then fell to the floor.

"Whatever, but hurry up, I need to win." Tsukiko said.

"Why?" Hikaru then got up.

"Because I wanted to be here since I left, there is nowhere else I rather be than here, this place is the only place I wanted to go because this is where my father was…besides why would you care? You like that girl now and I am nothing else, but a used tool that should've never trusted you at all." Tsukiko then started to drag Hikaru again, but this time Hikaru was on his feet.

"I don't like that girl, I don't even know why I said that." Hikaru said trying to stop Tsukiko from dragging him.

"Well, because of you I'm here."

"Well, why can't we get along?"

"Because you are the intruder that I let in…the mistake I've done so many times." Tsukiko said trying her best to drag her up the hill where Romana's Villa is.

"Look, I'm sorry, I've never meant to do that, but I just thought it will be funny."

"How is that funny?"

"I don't know…" Tsukiko just sweat dropped.

_This guy's an idiot…_

"But I really didn't mean to hurt you in anyway, I just…" Hikaru looked downed to the ground.

"You just thought it would be funny, but you don't even know how it is funny, you make no sense at all." Tsukiko and Hikaru was at least half way up the hill. "You know you're a lot heavier that I thought." Hikaru then looked down at the ground again. "Besides when you came here you didn't act like you wanted me to go home, but instead you acted like you are a joyful person that didn't care about me." Tsukiko then dropped him to catch her breath.

"Well…the only reason I did that…was because I thought that you didn't need me at all anymore so I tried to act like I was before so you would like me again, but then it didn't work so I tried to forget about you and move on since you probably don't love me anymore." Tsukiko then looked at him. "If you don't want to see me again, I'm alright with that I'll let you win so you can more on with your life." Hikaru then picked Tsukiko up and ran to the finish line. He then placed her down and walked away. "Hope your happy here than with us." Hikaru said as he ran away. Tsukiko just looked at him with sad eyes.

_Why…why do I feel this way? Why do I feel…guilty? I just won, yet…I feel this weird feeling in me. _Tsukiko just looked at the ground and looked up to see Kumiko again.

"Looks like you were right, your determination to stay is much greater than mines… Well, since you win, you get to do whatever you want and we'll leave you alone." Kumiko said as she and the Host members followed her.

"Goodbye, Tsuki-chan." Honey said as he and Mori walked out. Tsukiko just looked at them walking and then noticed Sam, Nami, Muffy and Celia walked up behind her.

"Do you think you did the right thing, Tsuki?" Sam said.

"I don't know anymore, I thought I did, but now I just feel so…so guilty."

"Tsukiko, maybe you should apologize to Hikaru, it did seem a bit harsh." Celia said.

"Yeah, it doesn't seem right for you to be that harsh, right?" Muffy said.

"To tell you the truth, after the race I felt this weird feeling of guilt."

"Well then, you should tell him that you're sorry before it builds up." Nami said.

"I'm not the type to say sorry so soon, but then again…"

"You are so stubborn!" Muffy yelled. "Why can't you just accept that you like him and he likes you?!"

"Not my fault. I was raised this way."

"_Tsukiko, you should say sorry, I'm sure he didn't mean to hurt you._" The Kashiwagi twins said. Tsukiko just looked at the ground.

"I don't think I can say sorry…" Sam and Nami just sighed and started to drag Tsukiko to the beach with the twins, Celia and Muffy following.

At the beach

There at the beach, Tsukiko saw the same sub that brought her here. Sam and Nami then dragged her into the sub with Celia, Nami and the twins following. Celia, Nami and the twins just waved good-bye to them as the sub dived down.

"Hopefully they can get her mind straightened out." Nadia said.

"Don't worry they'll do it…I think." Aidan said.

In the sub

Tsukiko was talking to the person that controlled the sub. Nami and Sam were just watching her.

"Tsukiko really does need Hikaru in her life or her life won't be complete."

"Yeah, Kumiko told me that ever since they been together, they have been really happy, but now that they have broken up, both of them has been affected."

"Yeah. Hikaru is confused and Tsukiko is also confused as well." Nami said. She then saw Tsukiko walked over to them.

"Where are we going?"

"To Japan, Tsuki."

"Sam, we're already in Japan." Nami said.

"Oh yeah, ok then… We are going back to your Grandmother's house in Japan."

"Why are we going back? I'm not planning to say sorry…at least not now."

"You really are stubborn. Just tell Hikaru you're sorry…besides he already said sorry to you so you should say sorry as well." Nami said.

They then felt the sub stop and the marines then bowed as they walked out to the port where Tsukiko had left.

"Come on, let's go." Sam said. Nami and Sam then pulled Tsukiko to the Tsukiko's limo where it was parked near the port.

"Did you steal my cell phone?" Tsukiko said glaring at them.

"Well…" Sam started.

"Sort of, we had to figure out a way to get to your house…so we had to borrow your cell phone to call the marines and your limo driver." Nami said.

"Your not mad are you?"

"Not yet, but you'll just have to see." Tsukiko said as the 3 got into the limo.

With Kumiko and the others

Kumiko and everyone else went on a helicopter back to Kumiko's house.

"Looks like the plan failed…" Midori said.

"Yeah, but this is her chose and she won the deal. There is nothing I can do." Kumiko said as she walked into the helicopter with everyone following. _I just noticed that Sam wasn't here…I wonder where he is. _

Haruhi looked at everyone and saw that everyone had a somewhat sad face on.

_Wow…who knew that Tsukiko-senpai would actually decide to leave us for good…She is mean, but I know that she is kind even if she doesn't know it herself. That is why she helped Tamaki-senpai when the tree was about to crash on him. If she was cold hearted like Midori-senpai said she would of just let the tree fall on him, but instead she saved him. _Haruhi thought. She then saw that the helicopter had landed in front of Kumiko's and Midori's home. Everyone then got off and walked into the mansion. As they got in they saw Tsukiko, Sam and Nami standing there.

"Are you guys that sad? I wonder what happened if I didn't come back." Tsukiko said smiling. Kumiko then ran up to her and hugged her.

"You came back? Why?"

"Leaving my sister isn't the best thing to do especially a sister who can't ever live through life without her sister." Tsukiko said smirking. They then broke apart and Tsukiko then faced Hikaru.

"Go ahead Tsuki." Sam said.

"Yeah, you'll have to do it sooner or later." Nami said.

"Fine." Tsukiko said giving up knowing that they won't stop until she finally said sorry. "Hikaru."

Hikaru then looked over to Tsukiko. "I'm sorry about what I said. I realized that after the marathon, after we talked…you were right, you do try to make things funny at times and that is mostly why I fell for you." Tsukiko said. Hikaru then walked over and hugged her.

"I told you I would never hurt you, I promise that and I'm planning to keep that promise."

"I should have trusted you since the beginning, but I was just too stubborn to see that you were right." They then broke apart and Hikaru then got on one knee and had a small box in his hands.

"Tsukiko, will you marry me when we grow up?" Hikaru said he then opened the box to reveal a ring with small sapphire gems around a diamond.

"Of course, you are the only intruder that have ever made it past my wall. I would love to be your wife one day." Tsukiko said happily. Hikaru then placed the ring on Tsukiko's finger and got up to kiss her. Everyone around there was very happy to see them together again well except for Tamaki who just glared at them, but he soon smiled and accepted it.

"We should be heading back Sam." Nami said. "Besides we must tell the village what happened."

"Right." They were about to leave when the door slammed open. There was a British woman who was standing there.

"Tsukiko!" Tsukiko and Hikaru then broke apart. Tsukiko looked at who said her name.

"Mother? What are you doing here?" Tsukiko said.

"I'm here to see if you had left to go back to your farm?" Amicitia said. She then noticed Nami and Sam there and remember that she had saw them at the farm that Tsukiko used to live on. "So it looks like you have been back at that village. You're a disgrace to the family. You know I forbid you to go to that village."

"But I-"

"Mother, Tsukiko only went there because it was a…" Kumiko began, but couldn't find the words.

"It was a field trip to the farm." Kyouya said. "Tamaki decided to go to a place where we get our vegetables and fruits. So we decided to go to the farm."

"Yeah, we had just gotten back to the farm, but got lost on the way so Sam and Nami helped us back." Kenta said.

"Really?" Amicitia said.

"Of course mother. We would never lie to you." Kumiko said.

"Yeah, Aunt Ami." Midori said.

"Hmm… well then I'll just be on-" Their mother then noticed the clothes Tsukiko was wearing which were her farm clothes. "Tsukiko, why do you have on those clothes?"

"Well, I was helping out at the farm and didn't want to mess up my uniform."

"All right then. I'll see you again at the reunion. Goodbye. Oh and Tsukiko make sure that you watch over your sister, you don't want anything happening to her now do you?"

"Of course, mother." Tsukiko said. Amicitia then walked outside and into her limo.

"That was way too close." Kumiko said.

"Yeah, if she found out that Tsukiko was back on that farm, Tsukiko would have been getting a one-way ticket back to London." Midori said.

"Or worst," Kumiko said.

"Thanks everyone."

"For what Tsuki-chan?"

"For helping me through that…lets just hope she doesn't figure that out." Sam and Nami then waved goodbye and left. Tsukiko also excused herself as she walked upstairs to her room to change.

Tsukiko's room

Tsukiko walked into her room and sat on her bed.

_I guess there is a benefit to living here, but I wonder if I should host again…hmm…I guess I should now that I have to watch Kumiko. _Tsukiko then changed into jeans and a black t-shirt. She then headed to the 4th floor to the living room.

There everyone was talking when they noticed Tsukiko walking in.

"Tsukiko, are you planning to host again?" Kumiko said

"Of course, but I'll only do it on two condition." Tsukiko said as she sat on the couch with her sister.

"What are the conditions, Tsukiko-senpai?" Kyouya said as he adjusted his glasses.

"One, you have to let Manami join as well and you should have a Hostess and Host club joined together." Tsukiko said.

"And if we refused?" Kenta said.

"Well lets just say that either way you will have to agree because if you don't, not only will me and sister and my cousin drop quit, but I'll make sure your business will suffer dearly." Tsukiko said as she gave them an evil smirk.

_Same old Tsukiko-senpai…_Kenta thought. "What do you think Kyouya-senpai?"

"Well it isn't my choice it is Tamaki's." Everyone then turned to him to see what his answer is.

"If it means you being near father again then I will approve the conditions." Tamaki said.

"Alright! That means you get to be with us again Manami." Midori said happily.

"Thanks a lot Tsukiko." Manami said.

"For what? I didn't do a thing."

"For getting me back into hosting."

"Don't mention it, besides it was my fault that the hostess club had to dissolve so I had to do something to repay for what I did."

"I have no idea what you just said, but I am still happy." Manami then jumped on Tsukiko hugging her.

"Thank you, Tsukiko-senpai!"

"Please get off of me, Manami." Manami then got off. "You have been around Midori way too much."

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Midori yelled.

"Your craze hugging is rubbing off on Manami. Hopefully it doesn't get to Kumiko or I would just have to deport you." Tsukiko said.

"Please don't deport me, but if you do can Honey come along?" Tsukiko just looked at Midori. "I'm guessing that is a no?"

"What do you think?"

"Well if I was you right now I would be thinking…how idiotic can I be, of course it's a no." Midori said.

"You got it."

"Aww man, if I know that it would be right then I would of change it."

"Idiot." Tsukiko said as she just watched Kumiko, Midori and Manami started talking.

"That reminds me, Tsukiko-senpai, we are planning to have another Halloween design tomorrow." Kyouya said.

"Alright, hmm…I'm thinking a haunted dining room. What do you think about the idea."

"Its good…good luck with it."

"Alright, I'll start the design." Tsukiko said as she left the room.

The next day after school at the 3rd music room

Everyone walked in and was surprised at the decoration. There was cobweb everywhere and the table looked old and a bit cracked. Everyone was amazed at the work the Takahashi twins did.

"_Do you like it?_"

"Yeah, it looks so real." Haruhi said.

"Lets just hope we don't scare the customers away." Kyouya said.

"Right!"

"Alright, everyone go and get change before the customers arrive." Tamaki said.

All the boys then went into the boys' changing room and all the girls went to the girls' changing room. As everyone came out, Tamaki and Kyouya were vampires. Kenta was a werewolf. Hikaru and Kaoru were in a devil costume. Mori was Frankenstein and Honey was the Jack-o-lantern. Tsukiko was the first to come out and she had a grim reaper outfit and Kumiko then came out with an angel outfit. Manami then came out with a cheerleader outfit. Midori was a artist. Everyone was waiting for Haruhi to come out, but for some reason she wouldn't come out.

"Hey, Haruhi are you planning to come out anytime soon?" Midori said.

"No, there is no way I'm coming out with this costume." Haruhi said.

"You do realize you'll have to come out sooner or later, Haruhi." Tsukiko said.

"Yeah when the customers come you'll have to come out." Kumiko said.

"By the way, what did you make her as?" Manami asked.

"Well, My Lord called the other night and asked us to make the costume." Kaoru said.

"So we decided to do it, just do what we wanted, but then Tamaki came over so we had to get Midori to do it, but she refused so we had to get Tsukiko to force her to do it." Hikaru said.

"Wow." Kenta said.

"Tsukiko, Kumiko, get Haruhi the customers are about to come." Kyouya said.

"_Right!_" Tsukiko and Kumiko then walked in.

"Come on Haruhi lets go besides you look fine in the outfit."

"Though I wonder why she has this costume when she is suppose to be a boy." Tsukiko said.

"_Its called cosplaying._" The Hitachiin twins yelled so the other twins could hear.

"_Alright Haruhi lets go._" The Takahashi twins said as they dragged Haruhi out, but Haruhi tried her best to not go, but eventually she came out. Their Haruhi wore a princess costume.

"Aww. Haruhi you look so cute." Tamaki said.

"Haru-chan you look cute."

"Ah."

"Haruhi, that outfit is awesome!" Manami said.

"Yeah, why didn't you want to come out?" Midori said.

"Because Hikaru and Kaoru made it."

"Hey!" Hikaru said.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Kaoru said.

"Never mind."

"Stop bickering the customers is about to arrive." Kyouya said as Tamaki walked over to a chair and sat down. Manami also sat next to him in her own chair. Then the other 10 members surrounded them. The door then opened as girls and boys stood there.

"Welcome to the Host and Hostess club." The 12 members said.

"Trick or treat… If you don't give me a treat, I'll play a trick on you." Tamaki said to the customers.

"Although Halloween isn't here yet, the Host and Hostess Club decided to make this week a special Halloween week." Manami said.

"Tamaki-kun is a vampire this year, huh?" One of his designator said.

"How wonderful." Another one said.

"Manami looks so cute in her outfit." One of Manami's customers said.

"Yeah, it totally fits her."

Everyone then went to his or her designator. Midori was walking around the place watching everyone since her customers haven't came yet. Midori watched as Tamaki was wooing his customers.

"Would you give me a treat in the form of your blood?" Tamaki said, as he was about to bite her neck.

"I will not." The girl said as she started to blush. "So please play a trick on me."

"Then, a kiss of death." The two girls then screamed with hearts floating above them.

_Who knew the girls here are idiots and scream at almost anything._ Midori thought as she then watched Hikaru and Kaoru. Hikaru and Kaoru was doing their 'brotherly love.' This made Midori sick to her stomach. _I don't understand how Tsukiko and Kumiko fell for them…they are so…weird, but they are perfect for them…_Midori said as she then continued walking around looking she then saw Honey and Mori. _Honey is so awesome! And he is so adorable, yet surprisingly Tsukiko hadn't kill his bunny…I wonder why…_ Midori then continued to walk around. She saw that Kenta and Kyouya were advertising things for the club. She then saw Manami flirting with the guys. Tsukiko and Kumiko causing trouble. I decided to watch them since it is quite funny how they always cause trouble.

"Tsukiko-chan, did you make the background?" One of the boys said.

"Of course with the help of my sister." Tsukiko said.

"So who did more work?" Hikaru said entering the conversation with his brother.

"Yeah, we're dieing to know."

"Well it is obviously that Tsukiko did the most." One of the guys said.

"No way, Kumiko is the older one and takes more responsibility than the Tsukiko who is the younger sibling."

"There is absolutely no way Tsukiko does the least work, besides Kumiko probably slacks off a lot." The guy then got up and the other one then got up as well.

"She is older and more responsible." They then started to fight.

"_Wow, so Midori-senpai was right, you two do make a lot of chaos when put together._" The Hitachiin twins said.

"_Well duh, we did plan it._" The Takahashi twins then got up to stop the fight.

"Boys, stop your fighting before Tsukiko reap your soul away." Kumiko said. Tsukiko then went up to one of the boys and put her scythe near their head.

"You wouldn't want that now, would you." Tsukiko said as the boys started to blush and faint.

"_That was weird…_" The Takahashi twins said.

"Well at least we got them." Kumiko said.

"Yeah, our job is to create chaos because we are the yin-yang type, but instead of putting us together and getting balance you get totally destruction." Tsukiko said.

_That was weird, but those boys are idiots…Oh well, nothing I can do. _Midori continued looking around and for come reason she couldn't find Haruhi. She then spotted Haruhi talking to some girls.

"So there she is."

"Hara-sama, you have customers." Tsukiko said.

"Alright."

The rest of the day went smoothly well except for the twins messing with Tamaki. Other than that it went smoothly. Everyone then went home as the Host Club closed.

At the Hara/Takahashi estate

The twins and Midori walked into the house and saw their grandmother standing there.

"Hello grandmother." Kumiko said.

"Hello, girls did you find who your husbands yet?"

"Of course. Tsukiko has Hikaru, Kumiko has Kaoru and I have Honey." Midori said happily.

"Good, make sure they come to the family reunion so that the family meets them."

"Can we bring friends?" Kumiko said.

"Of course." Their grandmother said. "The date has been changed to this Sunday. So make sure you girls find nice dresses."

"Yes, Grandmother." All 3 said as they then left to go upstairs.

"That sucks, you have to wear a dress, Tsukiko."

"I know, but if grandmother says I have to then I must." Tsukiko said.

"So what dresses should we wear this time?" Kumiko said.

"Lets go to the 5th floor, there is a closet full of dresses. There should be one that we like." Midori said as all of them then went to the 5th floor.

**Author's Note again: **Aww happy ending chapter, but you never know what I'm planning, just one more chapter until the end. Please review my story and also don't forget to vote on the poll! :) It can change your life! haha jkjk, it won't do anything, but add another vote to a couple. Also I'm adding a little preview of the next chapter, just wanted to tell you that this part is like in the middle of the chapter since the beginning of the chapter would be the worst preview ever XD including I actually like this part when I was writing it. Well here it is:

Everyone then heard the door open once again. Everyone looked over to see that Midori's mother and the twins' mother walked in.

"Sorry about the lateness." Rosabella said. (Midori's mother)

"Yeah, the traffic kept on showing up on every street we got on. It was amazing that we even got here at all." Amicitia said. (The Takahashi twins' mother)

"Amicitia, Rosabella, what are you doing here so early? We weren't expecting you until a half an hour later." Yoko said. (The twins' grandmother's name)

"Well, Amicitia got tired of waiting so she then called in the navy and she also got me to call the air force to move all of those cars so we can get here." Rosabella said.

_So that is Tsukiko and Kumiko's mother…she is like another Tsukiko with a little bit of Kumiko._ Haruhi thought.

The parents then noticed the twins and Midori.

"Midori, Tsukiko, Kumiko come over here." Rosabella said.

"Hi mom!" Midori said as she hugged her.

"_Hello Aunt Rosa._" The twins said.

"Hello, Tsukiko, Kumiko." She said as she then hugged them as well.

"Where's dad, mom?"

"He had to go and cater a very important party, so he couldn't make it, I'm sorry." Rosabella said.

"It's alright, besides this party was probably very important."

"So girls, where are your fiancés?" Amicitia said.

Midori then dragged Honey over and the twins also did the same thing dragging Hikaru and Kaoru over as well.

"This is Honey, mother. He is going to be my fiancé." Midori said.

"So this is Honey. He is adorable." Midori's mother then started to squeal and gave him a hug just like how Midori will do it. "He is so cute!" She then let go and placed him down.

_So that is how Midori is related to her mother…_ Haruhi thought.

"This is Hikaru, mother." Tsukiko said.

"And this is Kaoru, mother." Kumiko said.

"Lovely choices, darlings and their mother is also in the designing field making them a perfect choice." Their mother said before looking at a person in the crowd. "Excuse me, but I need to talk to someone right now, I'll talk to you later." The twins' mother then leaves to go talk to this guy that was standing near the table of sweets.


	9. The Family Reunion

**Disclaimer:**I do not own OHSHC; Studio Bones and Bisco Hatori own it. I also don't own Harvest Moon; Natsume does. I only own my OCs and the plot.

**Author's Note:**Ahhh! The story is finally over. I'm happy yet sad at the same time. Well anyways, I have a poll in my profile asking which couple in this story you like cause I _might_ make a special small story for them, but no promises. Also sorry for the late post. I've been busy with the Christmas Holiday. Well enjoy the final chapter!

The Hostess Club

Chapter 9

The Family Reunion

At School that Afternoon

The Takahashi twins and Midori walked into the 3rd music room to see everyone waiting for them.

"Hey, Tsukiko, Kumiko, Midori…you're late." Tamaki said. "Now get dress, the customers are about to come."

"_Sorry idiot, but we're not planning to stay and besides we already told Kyouya that the Hostess Club won't be opened today, but the Host Club will._" The Takahashi twins said.

"Yeah, we have to get our place ready for tomorrow." Midori said.

"What's tomorrow, Midori-senpai?" Haruhi said.

"It's our family reunion and you are all invited." Midori said.

"Yeah, your parents know about it too and are also invited as well." Kumiko said.

"So it is like a family reunion with our friend's family and some clients people from our mother and Hara-sama's mother work." Tsukiko said.

"_So it is somewhat like a party?_" The Hitachiin twins said.

"Yeah." Midori said.

"Mido-chan, yours and the twins car are here." Honey said as he looked out the window with Mori.

Midori then squeal at his cuteness and was about to run to him, but the twins grab onto her before she started to run.

"Don't think about it, Hara-sama."

"Yeah, we're gonna be late, Midori."

"But I want to give him a good bye hug." Midori said. She then gave the twins her puppy dog pout.

"It ain't gonna work,"

"Kumiko, we have to go now." Tsukiko said.

"Oh yeah. Well let's go then."

"_See ya!_" The Takahashi twins said as they waved good-bye with Midori struggling to get out of their clutches.

At the Hara/Takahashi estate

The twins were redesigning the house with the assistance of the maids and butlers while Midori was making the sweets and food for tomorrow with the cooks.

"Hope this will be a great family reunion." Kumiko said excitedly.

"Me too, but I'm worried about seeing mother." Tsukiko said as she stopped working and sat down. Kumiko then walked over to her and sat down as well.

"Don't worry, if mother tries anything like last time, Midori and I will be there to back you up." Tsukiko then looked up at her.

"I guess, but seeing mother again is like seeing your worst nightmare come to life."

"Come on, she's not that bad."

"To you maybe, but to me…well you somewhat get the point right?"

"I guess…ok, I don't."

Tsukiko just sweat drop and sighed. "Mother likes you better than me can't you even get that to your thick skull? Man, sometimes I don't even know if I know you."

"Hey! Is that an insult?!" Kumiko said as she raised her fist towards Tsukiko.

"I don't know, you decide besides you need to use that head of yours once in a while." Tsukiko said as she then got up and started working again.

"I so do use my head."

"Yeah, for things that matters to you."

With Midori

Midori was making 3 humongous cakes and a lot of food and sweets for tomorrow's reunion. She had just finished her last cake and looked at it.

"It looks so good, but I can't believe I have to wait until tomorrow." Midori then looked around and saw that no one was watching her. She then was about to stick her finger in the icing.

"Hara-sama, don't even think about it." Tsukiko said, walking towards Midori.

"Aww please? Can't I have a little bit?" Midori said as she begged Tsukiko.

"No, wait until tomorrow, that way you can share it with Honey." Tsukiko said as she walked away as she went to check on the cooks.

_Aww man…but at least I'll be able to share it with Honey! _Midori then squeal at the thought.

That night

The twins had finished their decoration and Midori had finished the food. They then looked at their work.

"This looks awesome!" Kumiko said.

"Of course, we did do it ourselves and we have the genes of the most famous interior designers and caterers." Tsukiko said.

"Yeah! I just hope that our mothers like it." Midori said.

The girls then said their goodnights and went to sleep for the reunion tomorrow.

The family reunion at the Hara/Takahashi estate

At 6:00 PM

The twins were walking around talking to some of their mothers' business people in their dresses with Midori close behind doing the same thing as well. The twins were wearing the same dress except Kumiko's was sky blue and Tsukiko's was midnight blue. Midori was wearing her usual green dress.

The twins also met Manami there as well. She wore a black dress. She was also talking to a lot of the twins and Midori's mother's clients.

Midori then walked over to Manami who was looking at the designs the twins made while eating some sweets.

"Hey Manami, you made it." Midori said. "So, do you like the design the twins made and the food I made?"

"The food is great and the design are excellent, I bet your mothers will love it…that reminds me, where are your mothers?"

"I don't really know…" Midori said. She then looked over to the twins. "Tsukiko, Kumiko come over here!" Midori yelled at them.

"What do you want, Hara-sama?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know where our mothers are?"

"_Nope._"

They then noticed that the twins' grandmother walked over.

"Girls, your mother is running late, they seem to be stuck in traffic."

"So that means they're gonna be late?" Manami said.

"Yes, now if you excuse me, I must go and keep the people entertain." She said as she walked over to the group of business people talking.

Everyone then heard the door open and saw the Host Club and their parents. Everyone was wearing a black tuxedo except for Haruhi, who wore a pink dress and the wives who was wearing a dress. The parents then spread out while the Host Club walked up to the Hostess Club.

"So you guys finally made it." Manami said. "What took so long?"

"Haruhi wouldn't get in the dress the twins made." Tamaki said. The Takahashi twins and Midori just sweat drop.

"_You made her get into another dress?_" The Takahashi twins said.

"_Yeah, this is a formal party and there isn't anyone that is here from our school besides us, but we all already know Haruhi's a girl._" The Hitachiin twins said.

"Yeah that's true, so I guess it would be alright." Midori said.

"But just to make sure, I'll go and check the guests." Kyouya said.

"Not unless if I check them first." Manami said.

"Is that a challenge?"

"No, it was a suggestion, so are you up to it, Ootori?"

"Alright, lets go." The two then walked off in different directions.

"Hopefully they won't mess up the reunion." Midori said.

"Hopefully their parents won't mess it up since both of their parents are here." Tsukiko said.

"Maybe I should follow them to make sure nothing happens." Kenta then walked into the crowd to look for them.

Everyone then heard the door open once again. Everyone looked over to see that Midori's mother and the twins' mother walked in.

"Sorry about the lateness." Rosabella said. (Midori's mother)

"Yeah, the traffic kept on showing up on every street we got on. It was amazing that we even got here at all." Amicitia said. (The Takahashi twins' mother)

"Amicitia, Rosabella, what are you doing here? We weren't expecting you until a half an hour later with the traffic you were in." Yoko said. (The twins' grandmother's name)

"Well, Amicitia got tired of waiting so she then called in the navy and she also got me to call the air force to move all of those cars so we can get here." Rosabella said.

_So that is Tsukiko and Kumiko's mother…she is like another Tsukiko with a little bit of Kumiko._ Haruhi thought.

The parents then noticed the twins and Midori.

"Midori, Tsukiko, Kumiko come over here." Rosabella said.

"Hi mom!" Midori said as she hugged her.

"_Hello Aunt Rosa._" The twins said.

"Hello, Tsukiko, Kumiko." She said as she then hugged them as well.

"Where's dad, mom?"

"He had to go and cater a very important party, so he couldn't make it, I'm sorry." Rosabella said.

"It's alright, besides the party was probably very important."

"So girls, where are your fiancés?" Amicitia said.

Midori then dragged Honey over and the twins also did the same thing dragging Hikaru and Kaoru over as well.

"This is Honey, mother. He is going to be my fiancé." Midori said.

"So this is Honey...... He is adorable!" Midori's mother then started to squeal and gave him a hug just like how Midori will do it. "He is so cute!" She then let go and placed him down.

_So that is how Midori is related to her mother…_Haruhi thought.

"This is Hikaru, mother." Tsukiko said.

"And this is Kaoru, mother." Kumiko said.

"Lovely choices, darlings and their mother is also in the designing field making them a perfect choice." Their mother said before looking at a person in the crowd. "Excuse me, but I need to talk to someone right now, talk to you later." The twins' mother then leaves to go talk to this guy that was standing near the table of sweets.

"Who's he, mom?" Midori said.

"Oh him. That is one of my clients. He is Enrique Fujiwara. He's Spanish and has 2 daughters that are twins named Hanako and Haruko. He seems to be the perfect husband for my sister." Rosabella said, but mumbled the last sentence so no one to hear.

"So he is Enrique…" Tsukiko said.

"You know him, Tsukiko?" Hikaru said.

"Yeah, he's a well known caterer around the world, but he usually does Spanish countries than other countries. I met him a while ago when mother brought Kumiko and I to decorate a party that he was going to cater." Tsukiko said.

"But unfortunately we don't know a lot about their children except that they are part Spanish and part Japanese and of course their name." Kumiko said.

"_But we do know that they also lost their mother in a plane crash…_" The twins said.

"So they are like you except that you lost your father, right?" Manami said walking over with Kyouya and Kenta following her. Manami then looked at Midori's mother. "Aunt Rosa?"

"Hmm…Manami is that you?" She then hugged her. "You have grown a lot Manami. The last time I saw you was when you were 5 years old."

"You know her mom?"

"Yeah she's your cousin, didn't you know that?"

"Umm…yeah…yeah I knew that Manami was my cousin since I met her." Midori said.

"_Liar!_" The two twins whispered in her ear.

"Shut up."

"Well anyways this is your cousin, Manami. Midori treat her with respect just like your cousin, Tsukiko and Kumiko."

"Yes mom."

"Good, well I'll see you later. See ya." Midori's mom then walked off into the crowd.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were my cousin?" Midori asked.

Manami looked over dumbfounded. "Huh? You didn't know? I kinda figured out a couple of days after the hostess club opened. I just thought you already knew since you guys just agree to be in the hostess club so quickly."

"What? Really?" Midori said, "did you guys know?" Midori looked over to the twins.

"Well I knew after I did some research on her," Tsukiko said.

Midori then looked over to Kumiko.

"I remembered her from when I was little. She was at your 5th birthday party," Kumiko said.

"What?! Am I the only one that didn't know," Midori pouted.

The girls looked at each other, "yeah, pretty much." They said.

Midori just pouted. There was then a long silence.

"Anyways, would you like to dance." Hikaru said breaking the silence. Tsukiko then nodded and grab onto his arm.

"How about you, Kumiko?" Kaoru said.

"Of course!" Kumiko then also grab on his arm as well.

"Mido-chan, do you want to dance?" Honey said.

"Ok." They then followed the twins to the crowd where they danced with other people dancing as well.

While they were dancing Mori was close by watching Honey. Tamaki asked Haruhi to dance. Kyouya and Manami were arguing and then their parents came along and started to argue as well which made a huge commotion, but then settled down.

While the twins were dancing their mother then interrupts them.

"Kumiko, Tsukiko, may I talk to you about something?" The twins then looked at their mother and slowly nodded.

"_We'll be right back, so wait here or get something to eat. See ya!_" The twins then ran after their mother after she walked off.

Near the punch bowl

"So what do you want to talk about mother?" Kumiko said.

"Well you know Enrique, right?"

"You mean Enrique Fujiwara?" Tsukiko said.

"Yes."

"Ok, so what about him?"

"Well he brought me out to the garden in front of the house and propose to me."

"So you are getting married?" Tsukiko said.

"Yes! He is like my soul mate. He is so perfect in everyway well except for one thing, but that doesn't really matter."

"Well we are happy for you, mother…" Kumiko said.

"So when is the marriage?" Tsukiko said.

"Right after you're done the school year. Then we are all going back to London and live there, that way we can all live in London." Midori and Midori's mother then walked into the conversation.

"So did you tell them, Amicitia?"

"I just did."

"_Wait, if we live in London with you, what about Hikaru and Kaoru?_" The twins said.

"Yeah about that…I'm sorry to say this, but…I don't think they are right for you. Besides there are always other people that would be perfect for you."

"_What?! You said that they are a good choice._"

"Yeah, but…I didn't really want to say it in front of them."

"Aunt Ami, there must be a mistake. Tsukiko and Kumiko really do love them and this is Tsukiko's first time that a boy actually liked her for her." Midori said.

"I'm sorry about this girls, but what is Tsukiko and Kumiko going to do when senior year is over?" Rosabella said.

"Well, I'll tell you that they are going to a college." Amicitia said.

"Oh and Midori, you are also getting transfer back to your Italian school." Midori then looked at her mother with a shocked face.

"What!? There is no way I'm going back."

"Aunt Rosa, she actually found someone that is close to her childish scale." Tsukiko said.

"Yeah and that isn't easy to find at all unless you want to marry 5 year olds." Kumiko said.

"I'm sorry about this, but once the twins leave, who are going to watch over you?" Rosabella said.

"Manami, she is also one of my cousins."

"But she is transferring back to China after this year. So this is going to be your first and last year of Ouran." Rosabella said.

"But this is so unfair." Kumiko said.

"Yeah, we found the perfect mates and now you're going to break us apart after this year?!" Tsukiko said.

"Tsukiko, don't talk in that tone." Amicitia said.

"I don't care anymore, you broke me away from reality and I just got back in and now you're planning to put me back in that wall of nothingness?! You never did care about me, but that doesn't mean that you should take my life away!" Tsukiko said yelling at her mother. Amicitia then slapped Tsukiko. That got everyone's attention (and I do mean everyone including the caterers there and the guest.)

"Tsukiko, you listen to me and you listen to me good. You aren't my daughter. You never were. I made sure that you were put in that wall for a reason and that was so that you can take care of your sister. Tsukiko. In this side of the family you are known as a traitor for going along with that pathetic father of yours."

"That pathetic father was a great father and a great farmer and I thought that you knew that in the document it said that I belonged to the man of the house. Besides to me you aren't my mother either! You are just a person who I call mother, but you never were my mother. You don't show me any respect while I just follow all of your orders like a servant. Well guess what? I'm sick of that. I wish that I was never born in this family especially to you, mother." Tsukiko said angrily. Her mother just stood there like she was a statue. She stood there shocked at every single word Tsukiko said. Tsukiko then calmed down and started to feel guilty for what she said. "I'm sorry for raising my voice, mother, but everything I said was true. I live with the man of the house in that document. So I had to live with my father."

"Tsukiko, I'm-" Enrique then walked over. He had brown hair with violet eyes.

"Hello everyone."

"Enrique, can we talk later?"

"Well later is now so lets talk." Enrique then looked at Tsukiko and Kumiko.

"So these are the twins of yours, Tsukiko and Kumiko."

"Yes, but I'm serious, Enrique. Can I talk to you later?" Enrique just ignored her.

"Tsukiko, Kumiko. I think you're going to like Hanako and Haruko. They are very nice, but right now they are freshmans, but they are around your age."

"Enrique, can you talk later?" Amicitia said angrily. Rosabella then pushed him away.

"Come on Enrique, I don't think you want to have Amicitia's AB side on you."

"Sorry about that girls he can be…well annoying sometimes." Amicitia said. She then turned to face Tsukiko. "Tsukiko, I'm sorry about thinking that you were a traitor, but I just got so caught up in you being a traitor that I didn't even ask about your point of view."

"Its alright mother, I can't be mad at you even if I want to. You are my mother and I give you my trust and respect everyday even at hard times." Tsukiko said.

"Thank you, Tsukiko. I promise that I will treat you as a daughter from now on."

"But does that mean we still have to leave?" Kumiko said.

"I'm sorry, but there is no way around that. I wish I can stop it, but I really do love this guy and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"Alright mother, even though I don't like it. I'll still be 110% behind you all the way." Tsukiko said.

"Thank you, Tsukiko."

"Don't forget about me, mother. Even though we'll have to leave Hikaru and Kaoru. I'll still be behind you as well."

"Thank you, Kumiko. I love you two so much." Amicitia then hugged the twins. "And I didn't mean what I said about your fiancés. It was just the only thing on my mind to try to get you to leave them."

"_It's alright, mother._"

"Sorry to interrupt…" Kaoru said.

"But may we dance with your daughters now?" Hikaru said.

"Of course, sorry about that. I'll go and look for Enrique then." Their mother then walked off. Midori then also left to look for Honey to dance as well.

Everyone then danced. Hikaru danced with Tsukiko. Kaoru danced with Kumiko. Honey was dancing with Midori while Mori was close by watching him. Tamaki and Haruhi continued dancing. Kyouya's family and Manami's family still argued with Kenta watching them. The two twins then got an idea and the Takahashi twins then went to get the Hostess Club and the Hitachiin twins got the Host Club. They then brought them to the deck. There, Tsukiko walked to the end of the deck and pushed a button. The sky then filled with tons of fireworks.

"You made fireworks?" Midori said.

"No for once she actually went out and brought them." Kumiko said.

Everyone then looked at the sky. Tsukiko and Hikaru then kissed along with Kumiko and Kaoru and Midori and Honey. Tamaki and the rest of the gang just watched the fireworks feeling happy that everything worked out for them in the end especially Tsukiko and Hikaru.

_The End_

Author's Note: OMG! The story's over T.T Well there might/might not be a sequel. Seeing that I put a somewhat cliffhanger, somewhat not. My thoughts are saying 'no' though since I just don't have the time to put up stories, but I will probably write short stories with the characters :)


End file.
